Sonata, Amor y Ritmo!
by Nesha Stela Moon
Summary: Bienvenidos a la academia de artes musicales Shibusen... sigan las aventuras de un grupo de personajes en su busqueda de la fama, la amistad y el amor... llegaran estos jovenes lidiar con sus fastidiosos profesores y divertirse? si kieren saberlo lean...
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 "BIENVENIDOS AL SHIBUSEN"

_**Hello… este es el primer fic que escribo de soul eater y la verdad espero que les gusta ya que a mi me encanto esta serie… y será muy divertida ya que es una comedia musical jajaja bueno mil besitos espero que les guste la historia…**_

Un brillante sol se asomaba por la ventana de una rubia llamada Maka Albarn la cual muy entusiasmada al sentir los rayos iluminando su rostro sin dudar se levantó de la cama de un sopetón.

- Hoy será un excelente dia – dijo la chica con mucha confianza.

- Tienes razón hija – dijo un peli rojo entrando en la habitación de la chica de golpe, causando que Maka gritara del susto.

- ¡PAPA SAL DE MI HABITACION! – grito Maka a todo pulmón.

- Pero… pero… hija yo…

- ¡FUERAAAAAAA! – la chica no había terminado de gritar cuando ya su papa había salido corriendo del lugar – ay todo era más simple cuando mama estaba aquí – Maka al decir esto suspiro un poco y se dirigió al baño, nada iba a arruinar su primer dia de clases.

- Halo – dijo un chico de cabello blanco contestando su teléfono celular - ¿Quién habla?

- ¿Cómo es posible que no reconozcas la voz de alguien tan famoso como yo? – dijo otro muchacho de cabello azul casi en un grito – yo Black Stars soy la más grande estrella del momento, asi que no olvides mi nombre.

- ¿a qué debemos los honores, o más bien, porque me levantas tan temprano? – dijo el chico restregándose la cara y sacudiéndose el cabello.

- Es que Kid me llamo para despertarme y yo quería despertarte a ti Soul – dijo Black mirándose en el espejo – ¡que sexi soy!

- Jajaja tu no cambias Black… - en ese momento el teléfono de Soul empezó a emitir un sonido y el al revisarlo vio que tenia una llamada en espera y se trataba de su amigo Kid – oye ya tu amorcito Kid me esta llamando, ya lo pongo en línea – dicho esto Soul contesto la otra llamada - ¿Qué tal Kid?

- Hey Soul espero que ya estes despierto – dijo un chico de cabello negro con tres rayas blancas justo a la mitad muy educado.

- ¡RAYITAS TE GANE, DESPERTE A SOUL PRIMERO QUE TU! – grito Black al otro lado de la línea.

- Black recuerdas que dijimos sobre lo de los apodos – Kid en ese momento empezó a examinarse las tres rayas en su cabello el cual rompía por completo la simetría de su atuendo – a ti no te gustaría que yo me burlara de tus imperfecciones.

- ¡YO SOY MAS GRANDE QUE UN DIOS, SIGNIFICA QUE YO SOY PERFECTO! – Black en ese momento espeso a morirse de la risa mientras escuchaba los lamentos de Kid por el otro lado de la conversación.

- Ya dejen de pelear bestias salvajes ¿Kid para que nos llamas tan temprano?

- Perdón por ser imperfecto, no debí haber nacido, soy una miseria de persona – balbuceaba el pobre Kid al otro lado de la línea con un aspecto muy lúgubre.

- Yo te digo lo que quiere es que estemos puntual a la hora que su papa del discurso de bienvenida al nuevo año escolar – dijo Black mientras admiraba sus músculos en el espejo.

- Kid tu papa siempre dice las mismas palabras todos los años ¿Qué tiene de especial este?

- Bueno… - en ese momento el peli negro respiraba ondo y se olvidaba de su pequeño defecto – este año presentaremos al nuevo profesor de oratoria y bueno… tienen que verlo…

- ¿Otro chimpaze con clase? – dijo Soul el cual se había levantado y empezaba a acomodar sus cosas – Ya corrimos el año pasado a uno, asi que este lo haremos papilla.

- No cantes victoria – dijo Kid – te lo juro que cuando lo conozcas vas a querer desear morirte, es una pesadilla total – en ese momento el peli negro puso una cara de terror muy épica (_**NA:**_ _**recuerdan cuando conocieron a Excalibur? Esa misma cara XD… volviendo a la historia) **_– no tiene una idea de la pesadilla que fueron estas vacaciones en el Shibusen.

- ¿A poco es tan malo el tipo? – dijo Black el cual puso el telefono en altavoz para empezar a vestirse.

- No tienen idea…

- Bueno, bueno tranquilos que yo me encargo después de como hacerle la vida imposible a este monito – dijo Soul el cual abria la ducha para empezar a alistarse – yo los dejo porque tengo que ponerme lindo para las señoritas que entraran nuevas en este curso.

- Ustedes y sus chicas – dijo Kid suspirando – yo tengo que terminar de arreglar una cosas nos vemos en dos horas estén puntuales chicos – dijo esto y colgó.

- Bueno Soul nos vemos amigo – dijo Black Stars el cual también trancaba su celular.

- No sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que siempre termino hablando solo – dijo Soul que ponía música de su teléfono y lo dejaba en el lavamanos – Shibusen allí voy…

-¿mama… porque tengo que ir… a ese lugar? – dijo una joven de cabello rosa claro la cual en sus manos llevaba una pequeña maleta.

- Hija allí conocerás a muchas personas, te enseñaran como explotar tu talento y tendrás muchos amigos (_**NA: para que todos sepan la $&%€ de Medusa no es la mama de nuestra linda Chrona… no quiero hacerle esa maldad a la pobre chica XD… volviendo a la historia) **_- dijo una señora un poco regordeta que caminaba junto a la chica – aparte así tendrás tiempo para compartir con tu tía Marie, Chrona.

- ¿Pero… porque tengo que… ir? – dijo la muchacha que pasaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja – yo… quiero quedarme en casa… contigo mama.

- Chorna… - en ese momento la señora, la cual también tenía el cabello rosado solo que más largo que su hija, se detuvo y abrazo a la joven adolecente – por tu enfermedad jamás as salido de la casa durante 15 años, he tenido mucho miedo de perderte y por eso no deje que nunca compartieras con nadie que no fuera tu tia, tu doctor y yo. Pero yo no puedo cortarte las alas de esta manera por eso intento devolverte un poco la vida que no deje que disfrutaras mi niña – en ese momento a la mama de Chrona le corrieron dos grandes lagrimas por los ojos.

- Mama… mi enfermedad… no es tu culpa… no… quiero que llo… llores – la joven peli rosa al igual que su mama no pudo evitar que por su rostro corrieran un par de lágrimas.

- Hija, tu eres la que no debe llorar, después te da asma – en eso la mama soltó a Chrona y le limpio el rostro con un pañuelo pero en ese momento de la espalda de Chrona salió un personaje muy peculiar.

- No se preocupe señora que yo cuidare muy bien de Chrona – dijo un monstrico negro con dos grande ojos y que apoyaba sus manos en la cabeza de la peli rosa.

- Mama… y si se ríen de mi por Ragnarok… no quiero ir… - dijo la chica la cual se acongojaba un poco.

- No nuestro pequeñín no saldrá a menos que estén solos ¿cierto Rag? – dijo la señora la cual de su cartera de mano sacaba una galleta y se la daba al adefesio que estaba pegado a su hija.

- ¡Cierto pero dame otra galleta ya! – dijo Ragnarok el cual sacaba la lengua y la ponía en la frente de la chica.

- Ragnarok no hagas eso... no me gusta… oler a tu… baba – dijo la chica que muy disgustada se limpiaba la cara de nuevo.

- Bueno, bueno no empiecen a pelear y vamos a apurarnos que Marie nos espera en la entrada de la academia – dijo la señora que de nuevo empezó a caminar.

- Si no me tratas bien, te humillare delante de toda la escuela – dijo Ragnarok el cual se volvia a meter dentro de la espalda de la chica.

- Siento que… no podre lidiar con esto… - dijo la chica en un suspiro y siguió caminando.

- Masamune gracias por traerme a la academia – dijo una chica de cabello negro y agarrado en una cola.

- Tranquila, si no lo hacía mama sacaría todos mis afiches de mi cuarto y esa no es una buena idea – dijo un joven el cual también tenía el cabello largo y atado en una cola – aparte, nada me gustaría ver el primer paso de la futura gran carrera de mi hermanita menor, Tsubaki la futura gran estrella de la música.

- Masa no digas esas cosas, solo voy para mejorar mis técnicas con los instrumentos – dijo Tsubaki un poco apenada – yo no pienso formarme como cantante ni nada por el estilo.

- Pues malo, malo, tienes las herramientas para ser la mejor hermanita – en ese momento Masamune paso un brazo por el hombro de su hermana y dejo un pequeño beso en el tope de su cabeza – cantas lindo, tocas el bajo y el piano ¡tu destino es ser estrella Tsubaki!

- Gracias Masa, lo tendre en cuenta - en ese momento la joven se detuvo en el pie de unas largas escaleras – creo que ya llegamos Masamune.

- Guao hermanita, esto 10 meses lo vas a pasar en grande en este lugar – dijo el chico que se empezaba a reír – diviértete Tsuba…

- Si… - dijo la chica que iba a empezar a subir cuando unos gritos a sus espaldas la hicieron voltear.

- ¡YO NO QUIERO QUE ME DEJES AQUI! – dijo una chica alta de cabello claro.

- Por favor Elizabeth, ya hablamos de esto – dijo un señor el cual llevaba un par de maletas.

- Pues yo no quiero estar aquí ¡Y NO ME DIGAS ELIZABETH, SOY LIZ! – dijo la chica la cual se quitaba las gafas y miraba de reojo el lugar al llegar al pie de la escalera donde aún estaba Tsubaki –¿tu trabajas aquí?

- No… - dijo Tsubaki un poco apenada.

- ¡Dios apiádate de mi! ¿Dónde rayos esta Patty? – Liz suspiro y miro para atrás con su padre y vieron a otra joven un poco mas baja que ella saltando muy alegremente.

- La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la – Patty solo decía esas cosas muy metida en su mundo.

- Patricia por favor apúrate hija, no quiero que lleguen tarde – dijo el padre de las chicas el cual empezaba a desesperarse.

- Dios ahora si mi vida será un infierno – dijo Liz la cual sacaba una lima y empezaba a acomodarse las uñas.

- Patricia por fqvor dime que te portaras bien – dijo el padre cuando la otra chica estuvo junto a ellos.

- Si me regalas un Pegaso rosado – dijo Patty la cual ponía ojos de perrito para que su papa la complaciera.

- Dios mio… - dijo el señor suspirando – esta bien te lo regalare si tus notas son las mas altas de la clase, pero por favor ¡ya suban!

- Ok papi – en eso Patty abrazo a su papa y le beso el cachete – te amo y gracias – Patty agarro su maleta y empezó a subir las escaleras.

- Elizabeth cuida a tu hermana por favor – dijo el señor entregándole la maleta mas grande a la chica.

- Espera con ansias la noticia de mi suicidio – agarro la maleta y miro a Tsubaki la cual aun no había sabido porque se estaba despidiendo de su hermano - ¿Oye subes conmigo?

- Amm… - Tsubaki en ese momento miro a Masamune y este guiño el ojo en señal de confianza – si…

- Me llamo Elizabeth Thompson pero dime Liz – dijo la chica estrechando la mano de Tsubaki.

- Yo soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa un placer – dijo la chica sonriendo de manera carismática.

- Hasta que por fin llegan – dijo Kid que entre la multitud se acercaba a Black y a Soul – ya pensé que llegaría tarde al discurso de mi padre.

- En realidad lo que pasa es que no puedes vivir sin mi presencia a tu lado – dijo Black dándole un codazo a Kid el cual casi le saca el aliento.

- Yo creo que no… - dijo Kid casi en un suspiro acariciándose el estómago.

- Ya como sea chicos – dijo Soul estirándose un poco hasta que le sonó el hueso del cuello - ¿Cuál es el nuevo estirado de oratoria?

- No está por acá, aparecerá cuando mi padre valla a dar el discurso – dijo Kid arreglándose el traje.

- Oh no chicos, tenemos una amenaza de fans a las tres en punto – dijo Black el cual junto sus dos amigos volteaban a la entrada y veian como tres chicas entraban con sus maletas.

Cada chica iba con una vestimenta extremada mente parecida a la de los chicos. Ellas eran Kad, Seil y Brit (_**ya deben estar estresados de mis notas XD jajaja estas tres son unas peculiares chicas inventadas por mi las cuales traerán un poco de problemas jajaja imaginen a los chicos pero versión niña… y asi son ellas)**_. Kad tenía el cabello por los hombros negro y con las mismas rayas blancas que Kid y curiosamente su traje era casi igual al del chico solo que el de ella tenía una falda, Seil era una joven de cabello blanco muy corto pero tenía un mechón más largo que los demás el cual siempre ataba con una coleta y Brit tenía el cabello azul y muy largo, le llegaba hasta la cintura y le gustaba usar camisas cuello de tortuga negras, ellas eran la más grande pesadilla de los chicos.

- Mejor nos escondemos antes de que nos empiecen a hacer ojitos – dijo Soul el cual agarraba su bolso y empezaba a dirigirse al otro lado del patio principal perdiéndose entre la multitud con sus dos amigos.

- Chicas este será el año en que por fin Kid me pida ser su novia – dijo Kad la cual dejaba su maleta y se volteaba para hablar con las demás – y juntos seremos la pareja mas simétrica de todo el Shibusen.

- Ay se verán de lo mas de lindos – dijo Brit moviendo se muy hermosa cabellera – y esperen a que por fin Black se fije en mi, juntos seremos las dos mas grandes estrellas del momento, auqnue claro mi luz siempre brillara un poco mas que la de el.

- Aff ustedes y sus sueños y fantasias la que tiene mas oportunidad de tener algo con Soul soy yo – dijo Seil tocándose su mechon de cabello.

- Asi ¿y será que nos puedes decir porque estas tan segura? – pregunto un poco chocante Brit.

- Una muy buena fuente me dijo que los chicos tienen pensado ingresar un nuevo integrante en su banda y lo más probable es que sea una chica y hay que admitirlo, entre las tres la más talentosa soy yo – en ese momento Seil se acomodaba su chaqueta y le sonrio a sus dos compañeras.

- Sabes que a veces eres una pequeña arpía pero así me agradas – dijo Kad la cual abrazaba a Seil y se echaba a reír.

- Es que juntas somos el trio perfecto y solo nos falta unirnos a otro trio y seremos invencibles mis enanas - dijo Brit la cual miraba a la entrada y se fijó que entraban dos chicas más – oigan chicas yo pensé que esta academia se ahorraba el derecho de admisión, miren a esas dos de allí – en ese momento las tres chicas miraron a dos muchachas las cuales eran Chrona y Maka.

- Oh por dios – en ese momento Kad empezaba a reírse – ya creo que tenemos en la mira a las nuevas gallas de la academia.

Mientras tanto…

- ¿Hola que tal? – pregunto Maka a la chica que tenia a su lado.

- Eh… hola… - Chrona le devolvió el saludo un poco apenada.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – insistió Maka.

- Chrona…

- Un placer me llamo Maka - dijo la chica embozando una linda sonrisa – ¿eres nueva?

- Este… si… -dijo la peli rosa muy tímidamente.

-¡Ay qué bueno, yo también soy nueva! – dijo la chica sonriendo – espero que seamos muy buenas amigas.

- Este… no sé cómo podre lidiar con una amiga… - dijo Chrona.

- ¿Nunca has tenido una amiga? – pregunto Maka recibiendo como respuesta un no por parte de Chrona – pues ahora yo seré tu amiga y espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

- Esta bien… - dijo Chrona la cual muy tímidamente embozo una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

- Oye creo que ya va a empesar el discurso del director mejor nos acercamos – Maka agarro por la mano a Chrona y la llevo casi al principio de la fila para poder ver al director. Un shinigami se acerco al podio y levanto sus dos grandes manos en señal de saludo.

- HOLAAA… BIENVENIDOS EL SHIBUSEN, LA ACADEMIA DE ARTES MUSICALES – dijo muy alegre el Shinigami – YO SOY EL DIRECTOR, PERO PUEDEN DECIRME SHINIGAMI – SAMA – en ese momento el director se quedo en silencio mirando la cara de sus alumnos – ESPERO QUE SE DIVIERTAN – cuando el shinigami disponía a irse uno de los profesores lo detuvo.

- ¿Shinigami – sama, no va a presentar al nuevo profesor de oratoria? – dijo un tipo de lentes y cabello blanco el cual tenía cicatrices por todo el cuerpo.

- ¡CIEERTO, GRACIAS PROFESOR STEIN! – de nuevo el Shinigami se hacerco al podio y volvió a mirar a los alumnos – COMO YA SABRAN LOS ANTIGUOS ALUMONOOOS, EL PROFESOR DE ORATORIA DEL AÑO PASADO TUBO UNA CRISIS EMOCIAL Y NO NOS PODRA ACOMPAÑAR ESTE AÑO…

- Buen trabajo equipo – dijo Soul a Black y Kid en un susurro.

- … PEROO DESDE EL MANICONMIO NOS MADA SUS SALUDOS Y QUE NO QUIERE VER ESTRELLAS. NO ENTENDI LO ULTIMO PERO QUE IMPOOORTA. LOS DEJO CON EL NUEVO PROFESOR DE ORATORIA EXCALIBUR… - en eso el director se quitó del podio y un enano completamente blanco fue levantado del suelo por un zombi azul para quedar a la altura del micrófono y poder hablar.

- ¿ese es el nuevo profesor? – dijo Black Stars entre risas – rayitas realmente eres muy paranoico.

- Espera que hable… - dijo Kid suspirando.

Por un momento el patio central estuvo en un silencio absoluto ya que el profesor no dijo ni una palabra. Después de 5 minutos el tipo hablo.

- ¡Baka! – fue lo único que dijo Excalibur señalando con un bastón blanco a los estudiantes y quedando de nuevo en silencio pero después de unos segundos hablo – yo soy el gran Excalibur, el nuevo profesor de oratoria y le dare clases durante una hora los lunes, aunque creo que también los miércoles, aunque acabo de recordar que los martes también tengo que dar clases, pero los jueves también tendrán clases conmigo y tal vez nos veamos también los viernes…

- Kid tenías razón – dijo Soul medio boquiabierto.

-… ya saben los dios que tendrán clases conmigo y espero que no falten porque es una bendición para ustedes que yo les de clases ya que mi historia comenzó en el siglo XII en un martes, aunque pudo haber sido un viernes, pero considerando tal vez fue jueves o martes, aunque es posible que también un sábado o domingo, sin embargo creo q fue el miércoles aunque pudo ser…

- ¡Dios santo que profesor tan insoportable, le voy a lanzar mi esmalte de uñas! – dijo Liz ya un poco desesperada.

- Cierto es un poquito indeciso… - dijo Tsubaki suspirando un poco.

- Ponis, ponis, ponis, ponis – decía Patty mientras jugaba con un poni de peluche.

-… pero ya no les contare mi historia porque en este momento hare mi presentación oficial con una canción – en ese momento Excalibur hiso una seña para que el zombi lo soltara y cuando estuvo encima del podio agarro el micrófono y empezó a cantar.

Excalibur, Excalibur

From United Kingdom

I'm looking for him

I'm going to California

Excalibur, Excalibur

From United Kingdom

I'm looking for her

I'm going to California

Excalibur

Excalibur

- ¡Chicos tenemos que deshacernos de este tipo! – dijo Black tapándose los oídos.

- Imagínate que yo me lo tuve que calar durante todas las vacaciones – dijo Kid – porque el cantaba todos los días y se la pasaba caminando por los pasillos así que era imposible no escucharlo.

Después de 10 minutos en que el profesor de oratoria aún seguía cantando, shinigami – sama hiso una seña al zombi para que se llevara al profesor. Dicho y hecho el zombi azul agarro al enanito blanco, lo puso debajo del brazo y empezó a caminar haciendo que los estudiantes empezaran a aplaudir de alivio ya que no lo soportaban más.

- BUENOOO MUCHACHOS… LAS CHICAS VALLAN A LA IZQUIERDA CON LA PROFESORA MARIE Y LA PROFESORA BLAIR Y LOS CHICOS A LA DERECHAA CON EL PROFESOR STEIN Y EL PROFESOR JUSTIN PARA QUE LES DIGAN DONDE ESTAN SUS HABITACIOOONES – dijo el director – Y AHORA SI… QUE SE DIVIERTAN Y BUEN DIA.

_**Bueno hasta aquí este emocionante capitulo… espero que les alla gustadoo… a mis fans de la magia tranquilas que pronto publicare un cap… el cual tendrá muchas sorpresas Xd y para mis nuevos fans de este fics espero que les encante ya que esta historia tendrá un sinfín de sorpresas… jajaja gracias por tomarse un tiempito para leerme mil besitos…. Thanks**_

_**Con cariño…. Neshita…**_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 "ODIO A PRIMERA VISTA"

_**Hola gente que tal? Oigan tengo que pedirles disculpas XD estaba tan emocionada en lo de subir mi nuevo fic que se me olvido corregir los HORRORES! XD pero tranquilos que pienso tener mas cuidado esta vez! Lo prometo bueno ya basta de chacharra aki esta el nuevo cap! Disfruntelo!**_

- ¡Vamos Chrona! – dijo Maka la cual de nuevo agarraba la mano de la peli rosa y corría para ser entre las primeras chicas que les asignaran una habitación.

- Ok… - Chrona solo se dejaba arrastrar por Maka ya que ella seguía con la idea de que quería irse a su casa.

- Hola chicas yo soy su profesora Marie – dijo una mujer joven de cabello rubio y que extrañamente tenía un parcha en el ojo – yo soy su profesora de canto y ella es…

- Yo soy Blair y soy la encargada de hacer que su cuerpo se mueva al mejor ritmo de la música – dijo otra mujer que tenía el cabello un morado oscuro y en el tope de su cabeza su peinada simulaba las orejas de un gato – eso quiere decir que soy la profesora de baile.

- Bueno, bueno existen dos zonas en el Shibusen. El Ala Este y el Ala Oeste – empezaba a decir Marie con una simpática sonrisa – el Ala Este es donde están los dormitorios de las chicas y sus respectivos baños y en el Ala Oeste están los dormitorios de los chicos, ustedes tienen prohibido estar en esa zona después de las 8:00 pm y si se llega a desobedecer esa regla serán castigadas – Marie en ese momento puso su voz muy fuerte y madura para infringir autoridad – el castigo puede ser entre limpiar los pasillos hasta la expulsión de la academia…

- Significa que si van a tener un noviecito díganle que hasta las ocho pueden hacer cosillas – dijo Blair haciendo que las chicas estallaran de risa medio sonrojadas – es broma chicas pero enserio si alguno de los profesores las ven por esos lados tendrán un castigo seguro.

- Bueno chicas, los horarios se van a dividir en tres ya que este año entraron muchos alumnos nuevos, los tres horarios se van a publicar en la noche con los nombres de las personas que tengan que ver clases en ese momento – dijo Marie con una sonrisa – bueno ahora me encargare de decir las habitaciones y las chicas que dormirán en ellas – en ese momento Marie abrió un libro extremadamente grande con ayuda de Blair – diré sus nombres y ustedes vendrán a recoger su juego de llaves para que se vallan a la habitación, bueno en la habitación 351 estarán: Kadherin Spencer, Secila Ovnes y Britany White – en ese momento empezaron a caminar para el frente Kad, Seil y Brit con aires de superioridad.

- Aquí tienen sus llaves chicas – dijo Blair sonriéndole a las tres chicas y entregándoles a cada una llave – espero verlas pronto en la clase de baile.

- Gracias profesora Blair – dijeron las chicas y empezaron a avanzar.

- Bueno prosigamos – dijo Marie que volvía a mirar el libro – habitación 352 Patricia Thompson, Elizabeth Thompson y Vanessa Trespalacios (_**its my! Its my! XD sorry pero es que necesitaba algún nombre para que las hermanas más linda se fueran de una vez XD! Volviendo a la historia) **_– en ese momento Patty salió corriendo a donde estaban las profesores con Liz un poco decepcionada detrás de ella y otra chica rubia con mechones fucsias también empezó a caminar en esa dirección, Blair le entrego unas llaves a Liz y a Vanessa porque Liz no dejo que Patty agarrara la suya.

- Espero verte pronto Tsubaki – dijo Liz guiñándole un ojo para después ponerse sus anteojos de sol e irse como toda una diva y detrás de ella su hermana que estaba abrazando a un osito de peluche.

- Bueno en la habitación 353 están: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Maka Albarn y Chrona Mjolnir…

- ¡Ay Chrona, estamos en la misma habitación! – dijo Maka muy feliz abrazando a la peli rosa pero en cambio Chrona se encontraba muy nerviosa. Las tres se dirigieron a donde estaba Blair pero Chrona se acerco un momento a Marie.

- Tía… yo pensé que… dormiría en tu… cuarto – dijo Chrona a Marie un poco bajito.

- Tu mama me pidió que te pusiera con chicas de tu edad, ella quiere que tengas amigas – Marie en ese momento para decirle al oído – cualquier cosa toma – en eso Marie a escondidas le entrego una llave a Chrona – si te sientes incomoda puedes venir a mi habitación, estará una cama esperándote, ahora ve – dicho esto Marie le sonrió a Chrona y esta se dirigió a donde Blair y recibió su otra llave y con Maka y Tsubaki empezaron a caminar.

- Hola, me llamo Maka y tu eres Tsubaki ¿cierto? – dijo Maka a la chica que ahora caminaba a su lado.

- Si, un placer – dijo la peli negra con una linda sonrisa.

- Y ella es Chrona – dijo Maka señalando a la peli rosa que caminaba junto a ellas mirando el suelo.

- Un placer Chrona – dijo Tsubaki con la misma sonrisa pero en ese momento unos gritos detrás de ellas las asustaron.

-¡EL QUE LLEGUE PRIMERO SE QUEDA CON LA CAMA MAS GRANDE! –dijo Black Stars corriendo.

- No hace falta porque me encargue de medir las camas muy detalladamente en las vacaciones, significas que todas son exactamente iguales – dijo Kid con aires de superioridad pero en ese momento Soul lo empujo y siguió corriendo.

- ¡SI TE ALCANZO, TUS PESAS SON MIAS! – dijo el peli blanco que también empezó a correr pero no se fijo que enfrente tenía a unas chicas y sin querer se tropezó con una de ellas haciendo que una de ellas se cayera con él.

-¡CIEGO O IDIOTA! –dijo Maka muy molesta - ¡FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS IDIOTA!

- Ya tranquila – dijo Soul levantándose y empezando a correr de nuevo y a lo lejos grito – LO SIENTO.

- Uy que idiota ese chico – dijo la rubia que ayudada por Tsubaki se levanto del suelo.

- Te pido disculpas por Black y Soul, aun son muy inmaduros – dijo Kid que se acerco al grupo de chicas – me llamo Death The Kid, pero mis amigos me dicen Kid, un placer.

- Pues realmente que son una molestia tus amiguitos – dijo la rubia acomodando su falda – me llamo Maka y ellas son Tsubaki y Chrona – Maka señalo había donde estaban sus dos amigas y sonrió – es bueno ver que existe personas educadas en esta academia.

- Un placer señoritas – dijo el peli negro haciendo una breve reverencia – me alegra mucho que hayan decidido entrar en el Shibusen, para nosotros es un placer poder contar con nuevos talentos.

- Gracias que amable, deberías darles unas clases a tus amigos – dijo Maka que de nuevo agarraba su maleta y empezaba a caminar.

- La verdad es que ellos no tienen remedio – dijo Kid el cual suspiro un poco.

- ¿Oye y porque no tienes equipaje? – dijo Tsubaki al fijarse que el chico caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Oh, es que yo soy hijo del director y prácticamente vivo aquí – dijo Kid un poco avergonzado.

- Guao debe ser difícil ser el hijo del directo – dijo Maka que al voltear se fijo que Chrona miraba el suelo y por eso se acerco a ella - ¿Chrona te ocurre algo?

- Eh… este yo… no tranquila… estoy bien… - dijo la chica que empezaba a mirar a todos lados menos la cara de Maka.

- Oye, pero estas un poco pálida – dijo Kid el cual se acerco a ella para mirarla mejor - ¿segura te encuentras bien? Por aquí queda la enfermería y puedo llevarte.

- No… - en ese momento Chrona se puso detrás de Maka para esconderse de Kid – yo… yo… estoy bien…

- Humm bueno está bien – en ese momento Kid se detuvo y miro las escaleras que tenían a los lados – bueno señoritas me despido, espero que pasen una excelente primera noche en el Shibusen – dicho esto el chico empezó a subir por las escaleras de la izquierda pero se detuvo y volteo a ver a las chicas – espero verlas pronto.

- Ok – dijeron Maka y Tsubaki alegremente mientras Chrona solo miro el piso y sonrió.

- Bueno chicas subamos para empezar a acomodarnos – dijo Maka y dicho y hecho empezaron a subir las tres por la otra escalera.

Las chicas hablaban amenamente, bueno solo dos ya que a Chrona se le tenía que sacar la información a la fuerza. Después de llegar al final de la escalera se encontraron con unos pasillos los cuales tenían unos carteles dorados que indicaban en cual se encontraban cierto número de habitaciones, las chicas tomaron el primer pasillo por las indicaciones de los carteles. No tuvieron que buscar mucho ya que todas las puertas tenían placas doradas con el numero de la habitación y los nombres de las que habitarían allí.

Encontraron una placa grande con el numero 353 y sus respectivos nombres, Maka fue la que abrió la habitación y al entrar todas se sorprendieron por lo bien cuidada y amueblada que estaba esta. Tenía tres camas pegadas a la pared perfectamente alineadas y con sus respectivas mesitas de noche, frente a las camas se encontraba una ventana que iluminaba toda la habitación casi por completo y al lado derecho estaba un gran armario y del lado izquierda tres mesas de estudio con sus sillas. El color de la habitación era de un turquesa claro dándole un hermoso toque cálido y fresco a la vez.

- Dios mío es la habitación más hermosa que he visto – dijo Tsubaki al dejar el bolso en el suelo y acercándose a la ventana – y tenemos vista al patio ¡esto es lo máximo!

- Yo pido la cama central – dijo Maka levantando la mano.

- ¿Yo me… puedo quedar… con… la de la esquina? – dijo Chrona un poco apenada.

- Claro – dijo Tsubaki sonriendo la cual se alejaba de la ventana y ponía su bolso en frente de su cama la cual era la que estaba cerca de la puerta – chicas yo voy un momento a la habitación de al lado.

- Ok – dijeron Maka y Chrona viendo a Tsubaki salir de la habitación.

- ¿buenas esta Liz? – pregunto Tsubaki tocando la puerta vecina a su habitación.

- Tsubaki, gracias a dios – dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta - ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Por la plaquita dorada y porque soy tu vecina – dijo la peli negra muy alegre.

- Ay qué bueno, vamos a ver tu habitación – dijo la chica saliendo del cuarto – vente Patty – dijo y la hermana, la cual estaba saltando en la cama se bajo y camino detrás de Liz.

- Ok – dijo Tsubaki y camino unos pasos para abrir de nuevo su puerta y ver Maka acomodando sus cosas mientras Chrona se había acostado en la cama mientras miraba el techo – Chicas ellas son mis compañeras de cuarto, Maka y Chrona – Liz y Patty saludaron muy alegremente – y ellas son unas amigas que conocí esta mañana, Liz y Patty – Maka saludo muy amigablemente mientras Chrona solo hacia una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

- Creo que nos vamos a divertir muchísimo las cinco juntas – dijo Maka muy amigablemente.

Las cinco muchachas se pusieron a hablar muy amenamente para empezar a conocerse y hablar, aunque Chrona prefería quedarse callada Maka la hacía hablar. Así pasaron el rato hasta que se hiso un poco de noche y alguien les toco la puerta.

- Chicas bajen al comedor para cenar, por favor – dijo la reconocible voz de Marie detrás de la puerta.

Dicho y hecho las cinco jóvenes empezaron a bajar las escaleras como otro grupo que iba detrás de ellas, hablaban de todo ya que tenían muchas cosas en común. Cuando llegaron al comedor también se sorprendieron ya que era increíblemente enorme. Tenía muchas mesas circulares con diseños de calaveras, las cuales eran las insignias de la academia, todo se encontraba perfectamente esparcido y bien acomodado. Habían muchas velas que iluminaban el lugar perfectamente. Las chicas se sentaron en una mesa que quedaba cerca a la de los profesores, seguían hablando cuando alguien llego a donde ellas y las interrumpió.

- ¿oye tu eres Maka? – dijo Soul que se paro detrás de la chica y esta al verlo se enojo un poco.

- Si y tu eres el idiota que no sabe por dónde camina y tropieza a todo el mundo – dijo la chica de manera cortante.

- Oye vine por eso, no me parece nada cool esto, pero te pido disculpas por tropezarme contigo – dijo el chico y sacaba un chocolate de su bolsillo y lo dejaba en frente de Maka – ten, para ver si te pones un poco dulce porque no es nada cool ser una amargada.

- ¡OYE QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA A TI IDIOTA! – Maka en ese momento se levanto de su asiento y se puso frente al chico - ¡ES QUE TE CREES LA GRAN COSA POR TENER MAS TIEMPO ACA QUE YO!

- Ya la regaste de nuevo – dijo Kid acercándose a la mesa con Black – se supone que ibas a disculparte y ahora la chica te odia el doble.

- No tengo la culpa que la chica sea una amargada – dijo Soul de manera cortante dándole la espalda a Maka – más bien volvamos a nuestra mesa.

- Si lárgate cretino – dijo Maka que se volvía a sentar muy enojada.

- Maka, lo lamento – dijo Kid el cual se acercaba a donde estaban las chicas – espero que tengan un buen provecho chicas, buenas noches – dicho esto el chico se fue con una sonrisa.

- Guao ese tal Soul sí que es pasado – dijo Liz un poco sorprendida – realmente no sabe cómo tratar una dama.

- Es un pesado total, ya me cae de la patada – en eso Maka volteo a la mesa donde estaban los tres chicos.

- Realmente tú no tienes educación Soul – decía Kid muy disgustado - ¿Qué te costaba ser amable con la chica?

- Yo fui amable pero esa me llamo idiota – dijo el peli blanco el cual estaba muy cómodo recostado en su silla – por eso le dije amargada. Y al final se quedo con mi chocolate – en eso el chico suspiro y también volteo a ver la mesa donde estaba las chicas y al encontrarse con los ojos de Maka mirándolo volteo rápidamente igual que la chica.

- ¡que idiota es! – dijeron Maka y Soul al mismo tiempo sin saber que por el destino sus almas se unirían en el mismo camino.

La cena tanto para los chicos y las chicas transcurrió muy divertida entre comentarios y una que otra mirada asesina entre Maka y Soul. Cuando terminaron de comer las chicas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones al igual que los chicos. Maka, Chrona y Tsubaki se despidieron de Patty y Liz y entraron en su habitación. Las chicas se turnaron para ducharse y después de 40 minutos ya tenían cada una sus pijamas. Chrona se quedo dormida temprano ya que ella hiso un largo viaje a pie, después de un rato Tsubaki también se quedo dormida pero siendo aun las 12 de la noche la que aun no podía dormir era Maka.

- ¿Dios santo porque no logro dormir todavía? – dijo la chica en un susurro levantándose de la cama muy frustrada - ¿y porque no me saco al tonto ese de la cabeza? – la chica se acerco a la ventana y miro la luna y sin pensarlo empezó a recordar la cara de Soul - ¿Por qué pierdo mi tiempo pensando en un tonto como él? Aunque, tiene lindos ojos – en ese momento Maka paso su mirada a su mesita de noche en donde encima estaba un bombón de chocolate, lo agarro volvió a acercarse a la ventana y se comió el chocolate de un sopetón – si ese tonto fuera tan dulce como este chocolate se podría decir que es lindo – Maka en eso miro al envoltorio que tenía en sus manos y se acerco a su maleta y saco un diario donde guardo el pequeño envoltorio – este será nuestro pequeño secreto ¿ok? – la chica volvió a la ventana y siguió mirando un rato mas la luna hasta que le entro sueño y se fue a dormir.

_**Awwwww aunque esta chica no lo admita a mi se me hace que ya su corazón esta empezando a latir por cierto peli blanco! XD**_ _**bueno quiero dedicarle este cap a Anais IceWolf que me dio muchísima risa su rews! Jajaja lo recuerdo y vuelvo al piso jajaja! Bueno bueno! Un adelantico del próximo cap!**_

_**Los chicos tendrán su primer dia de clases! Para tormento de Maka le tocara en el mismo salón de Soul, en clase de Instrumentos los chicos nos darán una breve demostración de lo que saben hacer a la hora de ROCKEAR cantando THE KIDS AREN´T ALRIGHT de The Offspring veamos que locuras harán nuetro trio favorito! XD espero muchos rews! Mil besos se les kiere… esta alocada servidora XD!**_

_**Posdata: excalibur… excalibur…**_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 "LA PAZ Y LA AMENAZA"

_**Helloooooooooooo mis chicos! Que tal? Discúlpenme por tardarme en publicar pero estaba ocupadaaa XD! este cap se lo quiero dedicar a **__**Kabegami Amaterasu**__** que fue la primera persona en decirme Nesha-san *.* (estuve saltando casi que media hora de la felicidad por eso XD) y ya basta de chachara loca y de una los dejo con el cap que esta excelente XD!**_

El amanecer llego y en el cuarto de los chicos las bromas empezaban.

- ¡LEVANTATE ESTORBO! – gritaba Black mientras saltaba en la cama de Soul - ¡DEJA DE SER TAN VAGO Y MUEVETE!

- Si no me dejas tranquilo, le diré a todo el mundo que hasta los 10 años estuviste durmiendo con un oso de peluche llamado "Popo" - en eso el peli blanco se quito la almohada de la cabeza y se la lanzo a Black.

- Nadie va a creer esa mentira, yo soy la nueva súper estrella y soy el mas grande cantante que hay en esta academia – en eso el chico se levanto en la cama haciendo una pose heroica.

-¿dime porque demonios me despiertas a mi primero y no a Kid? – en ese momento Soul se sentaba en la orilla de la cama mientras bostezaba.

- Recuerdas que el es simétrico hasta en el tiempo que reparte al día – en eso Black se acerco a la cama del peli negro – como se durmió a las 8 de la noche significa que en un minuto exactamente se va a despertar.

- ¿Por qué estas despierto desde tan temprano? – pregunto Soul el cual se levanto y se acercaba al baño mientras veía a Black emocionado por despertar a Kid.

- Estos músculos no se crean solos compañero – el peli azul al fijarse en los movimientos de Kid se le lanzo encima haciendo que este se despertara sin aliento – ¡BUEN DIA RAYITAS!

-Creo que ya habíamos sobre lo de los sobrenombres – dijo el peli negro casi sin aliento.

- Realmente jamás vas a cambiar Black – dijo Soul que cerraba la puerta "huy que noche tan pesada, me fue mega difícil dormirme y para colmo que tuve unas horribles pesadillas" pensaba el chico mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

- Oye Soul, sabes que hablas dormido – dijo Black cuando el chico salió del baño.

- ¿en serio y que dije? – dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a la ventana a mirar el paisaje.

- No logre escuchar bien, balbuceabas mucho – en eso Black entro en el baño dejando a Kid y Soul solos.

- Que yo sepa, solo hablas dormido cuando tienes algún sueño un poco fuerte ¿acaso tuviste una pesadilla? – pregunto Kid.

- La verdad estuve soñando con la chica esa a la que le pedí disculpas – dijo el peli blanco.

-¿Quién, Maka? – Kid se extraño mucho ya que Soul casi nunca pensaba en chicas.

- Esa misma, la amargada – el chico se acerco a donde estaba Kid, el cual estaba arreglando su ropa.

- Ese es el peso de tu conciencia, deberías ser un caballero y pedirle disculpas hoy enserio – Kid se volteo para mirarlo a los ojos – se que eres un poco bestia, pero antes que nada esta la educación, así que por favor habla con ella si la vez, porque capaz estudie en nuestro mismo salón.

- Lo mas probable es que no, no puedo tener tanta mala suerte en esta vida – dijo Soul mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- No te confíes, nunca sabes lo que el destino te tiene preparado – dijo Kid con la misma sonrisa.

XoXoXo

- Tienes lengua de bruja – dijo Soul ya sentado junto a sus dos amigos en el salón de clases. El chico dijo ese comentario cuando vio que Maka, Chrona, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty entraron en el salón y se sentaron en la fila que estaba debajo de ellos, sin ellas darse cuenta de que los chicos estaban en la fila de arriba.

- Deberías aprovechar ahora y darle tus disculpas – dijo Kid controlando la risa para que ellas aun no se fijaran de su presencia.

- Ni lo sueñes – Soul en ese momento se acomodo y puso los pies encima de su mesón.

- Pues no va a durar mucho hasta que se den cuenta - dijo Kid - ¡Hola chicas! – En eso Kid hablo mas fuerte y las cinco chicas que estaban en frente voltearon, pero la única que se le quito la sonrisa fue a Maka al ver a Soul - ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy?

- Bien, gracias – contestaron las chicas al mismo tiempo, excepto Patty que estaba coloreando un poco.

- Me alegro mucho – en eso el peli negro se acerco a Soul y le dijo al oído – hazlo.

- Naah no quiero – en eso el chico se fijo que Maka lo estaba mirando - ¿Qué onda amargada?

- Nada solo que me parece extraño, no todos los días se ve un animal del Zoológico – dijo Maka que se volteo y suspiro "es un grandísimo idiota" pensó la chica.

- Y después preguntas por que te digo amargada – dijo Soul bajando los pies de la mesa ya que había llegado la profesora.

- Hola chicos, buenos días – dijo Marie que entraba alegremente al salón – para los que no me conozcan, me llamo Marie y soy su profesora de canto. Estoy aquí para escuchar sus lindas voces y así decirles quien tiene futuro como cantante y quien no – en eso Marie hiso una pausa para que todos los muchachos pudieran reírse – era mentira, estoy aquí para educar sus voces, porque la voz puede sonar muy horrible pero si se educa puede sonar tan hermosa como la de Celine Dion, aunque es obvio que eso lleva mucha practica – en eso Marie se puso cerca de su escritorio y continuo – ahora ya que aquí muchos son nuevos ¿Por qué no pasa alguien al frente y canta un poco para nosotros? – Marie al fijarse que nadie se levantaba suspiro - ¿nadie desea pasar?

- Profesora nosotras queremos – dijo Kad la cual levantaba la mano - ¿tiene la radio?

- Oh Kadherin, si claro pasa al frente – Marie en eso se levanto y conecto un el equipo a un enchufe que estaba cerca mientras Kad, Brit y Seil bajaban las escaleras como si fueran unas divas.

- Demonios ya van a empezar estas ahora – dijo Soul en un suspiro – si llegan a mencionar nuestros nombres les dejare una rata muerta en su habitacion.

- Hola nosotras somos Kad, Brit y mi persona Seil – dijo la peli blanco cuando ya las tres estaban cerca del escritorio y mientras Seil hablaba Brit le entregaba un CD a Marie – y nosotras somos las grandes estrellas de esta academia, claro compartimos nuestro puesto con los lindos chicos que están sentados arriba – en eso la chica señalo con el dedo a tres chicos los cuales sus mentes pedían a gritos que se los tragaba la tierra – chicos son de lo mejor y espero que esta vez se den cuenta que debemos unir fuerzas para ser las máximas estrellas de este lugar.

- Esto si que no es nada cool – dijo Soul el cual se tapaba con las manos el rostro.

- ¿Sera que esas chicas nunca se dan por vencidas? – dijo Kid suspirando.

- ¡AQUÍ NADIE ES MAS FAMOSO QUE YO! – empezaba a gritar Black Stars - ¡YO Y SOLO YO SOY LA GRAN ESTRELLA DEL MUNDO! – el chico termino esa frase con una alocada risa.

- ¿Oye porque no es cool? – dijo Maka volteándose y mirando al peli blanco – nada me parece mas tierno que TU NOVIA parezca mas bien tu hermana gemela.

- Me las vas a pagar amargada – dijo Soul entre dientes causando que Maka se riera mas.

- As silencio que tu novia va a empezar a cantar – en eso Maka se volteo su mirada al frente.

- Y para los nuevos – dijo Brit que en ese momento se puso al lado de su compañera – si se esfuerzan muchísimo puede ser que algún día puedan ser tan famosos como lo somos nosotras – en eso Brit se volteo hacia donde estaba Black y le lanzo un beso pero el chico puso una cara de asco.

- ¿y que canción piensan cantar esta vez chicas? – pregunto Marie la cual se ponía en los asientos de los chicos para poder mirar mejor a las chicas.

- When I Grow Up de The Pussycat Dolls – dijo Kad dándole play al equipo.

Seil fue la que empezó la canción acercándose al escritorio a donde se había sentado Kad.

What's up you sexy, and you don't care what they say

See everytime you turn around you saying my name

What's up you sexy and you don't care what they say

See everytime you turn around you screaming my name

Después que Seil dejo de cantar, Brit prosiguió acercándose a las filas donde estaban sus compañeros

Now I got a confession (haha, ha, ha ha)

When I was young I wanted attention(haha, ha, ha ha)

an I promised myself that I'd do anything (haha, ha, ha ha)

anything to get men to notice me (haha, ha, ha ha)

Kad se había levantado del escritorio y también se dirigía hacia donde estaba Brit mientras cantaba.

But I ain't complaining

We all wanna be famous

So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You know what it's like to be famous

When everybody know what your name is

Cause see when I was younger I would say

En el coro, las tres chicas se habían reunido y mientras cantaban juntas demostraban unos impecables pasos de baile muy bien coordinados.

When I grow up I wanna be famous,

I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies

When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars,

I wanna have boobies

When I grow up,I wanna see me, me on TV,

people know me, be on magazines

When I grow up, freshly cleaned,

number one chick, wanna step out on the seen

But be careful what you wish for cause

you just might get it

you just might get it

you just might get it

But be careful what you wish for cause

you just might get it

you just might get it

you just might get it

Después del coro las chicas habían subido por las escaleras llegando a lo más alto de las filas y montándose cada una en una mesa diferente mientras Seil era la que cantaba.

They used to tell me I was fooling,

until I popped up on the TV (lala la, la la)

I always wanted to be a superstar,

who knew singing songs would get me this far (lala la, la la)

- Es la canción más materialista y estúpida que e escuchado en mi vida – dijo Maka mientras miraba como las chicas caminaban por las mesas con mucha confianza y observando hacia la tercera mesa donde estaba Brit que tomaba el turno para continuar cantando.

But I ain't complaining

We all wanna be famous

So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You know what it's like to be famous

When everybody know what your name is

Cause see when I was younger I would say

En ese momento las chicas se bajaron de las mesas y volvieron a bailar la coreografía que bailaron en el coro pero esta vez en las escaleras.

When I grow up I wanna be famous,

I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies

When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars,

I wanna have boobies

When I grow up,I wanna see me, me on TV,

people know me, be on magazines

When I grow up, freshly cleaned,

number one chick, wanna step out on the seen

But be careful what you wish for cause

you just might get it

you just might get it

you just might get it

But be careful what you wish for cause

you just might get it

you just might get it

you just might get it

Después de bailar el coro Brit y Seil bajaron las escaleras rápidamente mientras Kad cantaba la cual estaba en las escaleras del centro bajaba lentamente.

Yes I'm astouding me, I'm a trend setter, yes this is true

cause what I do no one can do it better

You can talk about me cause I'm a hot 'sup bitch

I see you watchin' me watchin' me

and I know you want it

Después que Kad estuviera abajo con sus compañeras, las tres chicas cantaron y bailaron el final de la canción con la misma energía con la cual la habían empezado.

When I grow up I wanna be famous,

I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies

When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars,

I wanna have boobies

When I grow up,I wanna see me, me on TV,

people know me, be on magazines

When I grow up, freshly cleaned,

number one chick, wanna step out on the seen

But be careful what you wish for cause

you just might get it

you just might get it

you just might get it

But be careful what you wish for cause

you just might get it

you just might get it

you just might get it

When I grow up…

- Y esta es otra excelente actuación de Kadherin, Secila y Britany – dijo Marie la cual se había levantado de donde estaba mientras ellas y toda la clase aplaudían a las chicas.

- Gracias profesora Marie – dijo Kad acomodándose el cabello y mirando hacia donde estaba Kid "vas a ser mío sea como sea Death The Kid" pensaba la chica.

- Muy bien, bueno chicos si se esfuerzan, van a lograr hacer actuaciones como esta o incluso mejores – dijo Marie la cual regresaba a su escritorio – pero todo lo van a lograr es con la confianza que sientan en ustedes mismos…

- Confianza, si claro – dijo Maka en un susurro para sus amigas – la verdad creo que esas chicas se pasaron de la raya.

- Ellas siempre son así – dijo Kid suspirando, el cual había logrado escuchar lo que dijo la rubia – son excelentes cantantes y bailarinas pero su ego es mas grande que esta academia.

- Ya creo que este lugar no me agrada tanto como antes – dijo Maka suspirando.

- Tranquila – dijo Soul – después de un rato te acostumbras a ellas, ya a nosotros nos da igual su presencia – cual el chico dijo esa causo la risa de Black y Kid, uniéndose el también a esa risa.

- Ok – dijo Maka mientras lo miraba a los tres, aunque su atención estaba centrada en Soul "se ve muy lindo cuando se ríe, pero es tan idiota y eso le quita todo el encanto" en eso la chica se volteo y siguió prestándole atención a la clase.

La mañana había pasado muy rápidamente, excepto en la clase de oratoria ya que el profesor no hacia otra cosa que hablar de si mismo y de lo importante que era, cuando salieron de esa clase todos estaban desesperados.

- ¡DIOS TENEMOS QUE DESASERNOS DE ESE PITUFO! (_**Na: para las personas que en su infancia lograron ver una comiquita de unos muñequitos azules que eran diminutos sabran a que me refiero XD)**_ – dijo el peli azul gritando.

- Dios la verdad era una molestia de profesor – dijo Soul mientras se arreglaba el cabello - ¿oye y Kid?

- Esta atrás hablando con las chicas nuevas – dijo Black el cual puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y caminaba muy despreocupado.

- Traidor, esta socializando con el enemigo – dijo Soul a regaña dientes.

- A mi me parecen divertidas – dijo Black mirando para atrás – pero nadie es mas divertido que yo – dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa en la cara - deberías tratar de hablar con ellas, capaz te caigan bien.

- Ahora tu – dijo Soul muy extrañado – ya veo que esto es una traición en masa. Yo me largo de aquí – dicho esto el peli blanco camino en dirección al baño pero no se fijo que alguien iba detrás de el.

- ¿oye puedo decirte algo? – dijo Maka que estaba detrás de Soul.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Soul el cual no había ni volteado para verla.

- Gracias… por el chocolate y lo de ayer quedo olvidado – Soul al escuchar a Maka decir eso se detuvo en seco y volteo para mirar a la chica.

- ¿Qué pretendes con decirme eso? – pregunto el chico.

- Es que ayer fui muy descortés y grosera – dijo la chica mirando al chico a los ojos.

- Si eso ya lo se – Soul se sintió un poco intimidado por la intensidad de la mirada de la chica "que ojos tan lindos tiene, pero aun así sigue siendo una amargada" pensó el chico – Lo que quiero saber ¿es para que me lo dices ahora?

- Es que me gustaría que hiciéramos las paces y empezáramos de nuevo ¿Qué dices?

- Si tú quieres…

- Bueno me llamo Maka Albarn un placer – en eso la chica puso su mano en frente para estrecharla con la del chico.

- Soul Eater Evans, igual – dijo el chico que sonrió estrechando la mano de la chica – te dejo voy al baño.

- Esta bien nos vemos en clase – dijo esto y la chica se fue, pero en el camino se encontró con tres chicas que la detuvieron.

- ¿Qué haces hablando con MI SOUL? - dijo una chica de cabello blanco que agarro a Maka por el brazo.

- Primero que nada suéltame – Maka en eso se sacudió el brazo quitándose la mano de Seil – y segundo ¿TU Soul? No lo creo.

- Mi niña, todo el mundo en esta academia sabe que Soul Eater ES MIO – dijo Seil en un tono de voz muy cortante.

- Todo el mundo menos Soul, que triste es eso – en eso Maka se hecho a reír.

- Lo que importa es que va a ser mío – dijo la chica un poco nerviosa – así que ni te le acerques mosquita muerta.

- Si claro como no – en eso Maka se iba a ir cuando Kad la detuvo de nuevo.

- Nosotras somos muy peligrosas, así que no nos busques como enemigas, porque te ira muy mal – en eso Kad se dio la vuelta y se disponía a irse cuando prosiguió – y también dile eso a cualquiera de tus amiguitas que se le ocurra poner sus ojos en Kid.

- Como quieran fotocopias – dijo Maka y empezó a caminar cuando alguien se le acerco.

- ¿Qué paso con las chicas de atrás? – pregunto Soul.

- Nada que tu novia me amenazo – dijo la chica muy molesta.

- Seil no es mi novia y la verdad esa chica me tiene harto – en eso Soul agarro la mano de Maka y la detuvo – disculpa el mal rato que esas desquiciadas te hicieron pasar, nunca entenderán que no son nada cool ninguna de ellas.

- Ya tranquilo estoy bien – dijo la chica sonriendo – mejor vamos a apurarnos que vamos a llegar tarde.

Maka y Soul caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al salón, se sentaron cerca de donde estaba su grupo de amigos y Kid se sorprendió al ver que ellos dos llegaron juntos y por eso se acerco a su amigo para hablar con él.

- ¿Y eso, que hacías con Maka? – pregunto el peli negro.

- Nada, acepto mis disculpas por el accidente de ayer y Kad y su grupo la amenazaron – dijo el chico suspirando.

- Esas ya se están pasando – dijo Kid medio molesto – mas tarde me voy a reunir con las chicas para mostrarles la academia por completo, si quieres vienes.

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan amable con los nuevos? – Dijo Soul – eso es estresante.

- Es mi deber como hijo del director – en eso Kid vio cuando Black entraba en el salón fue corriendo donde estaban sus amigos.

- ¡ENANOS HOY ES NUESTRA OPORTUINIDAD! – grito Black cuando llego a donde estaban Soul y Kid.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡hoy vamos a tocar la canción que estábamos practicando en las vacaciones! – dijo el chico muy entusiasmado - ¡y así demostrare lo grande que soy tocando un clásico!

- Si como no – dijo Soul – mas bien callate que no me dejas acordarme de mis notas – en eso Soul soltó una gran sonrisa que hiso alegrar a su amigo.

- Aww Soul, como yo soy el mejor se puede decir que tu eres muy bien – dijo el chico soltando una estrepitosa risa - ¿y tu rayitas te unes?

- Creo que no me queda de otra – dijo Kid metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y regresando a su asiento.

- ¡YUJU, BLACKS SKULLS DARA SU PRIMERA APARICION DE LA TEMPORADA! – Black saltaba como un niño causando la risa de Soul y algunos compañeros – Voy a superar a los grandes.

- Buenos días, soy Justin y soy su profesor de instrumentos – dijo un joven que entraba al salón el cual llevaba una vestimenta como si fuera de monje y con unos audífonos en forma de calaveras – yo soy el que dirige la banda escolar y todo lo demás.

- Profesor, mi grupo y yo queremos darle una demostración a nuestros compañeros – dijo Black Stars.

- Este bien – dijo Justin mientras leía la lista con los nombres de sus alumnos mientras Black, Kid y Soul se levantaron y se dirigían al frente donde estaban algunos instrumentos.

Soul agarraba unas baquetas que estaban en un armario y unas uñas (_**de guitarra OJO)**_ y se las daba a sus compañeros, Black agarraba la guitarra y la afinaba mientras Soul conectaba los amplificadores y Kid escogía cual bajo era mas simétrico. Después de un momento el peli blanco se sentaba y embozaba una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Somos Blacks Skulls y vinimos a ROCKEAAAR! – gritaba Black al micrófono cuando empezaba a tocar los primeros acordes con la guitarra.

Black Stars era el vocalista mientras Soul estaba en la batería y Kid en el bajo los chicos tocaban con tanta soltura y energía que parecía que fueran cantantes profesionales.

When we were young the future was so bright

The old neighborhood was so alive

And every kid on the whole damn street

Was gonna make it big and not be beat

Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn

The kids are grown up but their lives are worn

How can one little street

Swallow so many lives

En el coro Kid y Black fueron los que cantaron dejando sus compañeros muy impresionados.

Chances thrown

Nothing's free

Longing for what used to be

Still it's hard

Hard to see

Fragile lives, shattered dreams

- Guao, jamás pensé decir esto pero los chicos tienen talento – dijo Maka a sus amigas al ver como Soul lanzaba una de las baquetas y la atajaba y seguía tocando.

Jamie had a chance, well she really did

Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids

Mark still lives at home cause he's got no job

He just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot

Jay committed suicide

Brandon OD'd and died

What the hell is going on

The cruelest dream, reality

En el solo de guitarra, Justin dejo de mirar la carpeta y fijo su mirada a donde estaban los chicos, se quito uno de los audífonos y escucho el final de la canción de los chicos.

Chances thrown

Nothing's free

Longing for what used to be

Still it's hard

Hard to see

Fragile lives, shattered dreams

- Bravo chicos, estuvo buena su actuacion - dijo Justin que se volvia a colocar su audifono y seguia mirando la lista - ahora necesito que todos en esta hoja me anoten que instrumento musical saben tocar.

- Bravo chicos de verdad lo hicieron excelente - dijo Maka cuando Kid y Black se sentaron cerca de ellas.

- Gracias Maka eres muy amable - dijo el peli negro con una carismatica sonrisa.

- Yo todo lo que hago es excelente ya que yo soy mejor que nadie en este salon - dijo Black entre risas.

- Si claro esta bien - dijo Maka con una falsa sonrisa - oye Soul tambien lo hiciste bien.

- Soy cool, ¿que mas se puede esperar de mi? - dijo el chico en un tono muy sobervico.

- Tu no tienes remedio - dijo la rubia que se cruzaba de brazos y se perdia en sus pensamientos.

- ¿oigan quien es Tsubaki? – preguntaba Black al mirar la hoja donde tenían que anotar que instrumentos sabían tocar.

- Este soy yo… - dijo la muchacha un poco asustada ya que estaba distraída.

- ¿oye de verdad sabes tocar el bajo? – pregunto el peli azul casi montándose encima de la joven.

- Si… - dijo la chica casi en un susurro.

- ¿as escuchado alguna canción de "Gorillaz"? – Black en ese momento agarraba a la chica de los hombros.

- Ajam… - Tsubaki ya ni se le escuchaba la voz de lo asustada que estaba.

- Chicos reunión de grupo – dijo el peli azul y se acerco a donde estaban sus amigos.

- ¿y a este que mosco le pico? – dijo Liz mientras revisaba su celular.

- No lo se, pero realmente están locos – dijo Maka mirando a las chicas.

- Listo – dijo Black que de nuevo se acercaba a Tsubaki – queremos que a las tres estés en el ultimo salón de este pasillo ¿ok?

- Esta bien – dijo de nuevo la chica susurrando.

- ¿oigan chicos que rayos quieren con Tsuba? – dijo Liz mirando de reojo a Black.

- Es una sorpresa – dijo Soul con una traviesa sonrisa.

- Ok, ahora si no me agrada este lugar – dijo Maka, que al igual que sus amigas se intimido con la sonrisa del peli blanco.

_**Hello ya volvi yo de nuevo! Ya mucho por este cap XD! bueno ustedes cual creen que será la sorpresa que los chicos tienen pensada? Que rayos piensan hacer con la pobre de Tsubaki? Y sera cierto lo de la supuesta "tregua" entre Maka y Soul? Todas estas preguntas serán respondidas si siguen bien pegados a esta historia… ah y también… dejem muchos rews `porque me encanta leerlos! ^^ son lo máximo mil gracias los adoroooo XD**_

_**Atte… YOOOOOOOOOOO! Neshitaaaaa! **_


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO "TSUBAKI ENTRA EN LA BANDA"

_**Hello! Como estan mis lectores? Espero que tan genial como yo XD! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi para que lo disfruten y se diviertan! Una chica me pregunto que cual era la canción del cap anterior… Liz la canción es The Kids Arent Alright de The Offpring… muy **__**b**__**uena cancion y esta entre mis favoritas… igual la que voy a poner en este cap… Feel Good INC de Gorillaz… simplemente este fic va a tener un sountrack MEGA extraño… despues **__**se darán cuenta XD… ya no digo mas chachara y nos vemos abajo!**_

- ¿Sera por aquí chicas? - preguntaba la joven peli negra que caminaba con sus amigas por los pasillos para encontrar el salon del cual le hablaron los chicos.

- Creo que sí, esta es la direccion que nos dijo Kid - dijo Maka que se asomaba en una de las ventanas que tenia una de las puertas - lo consegui, aqui estan.

- Bueno ¿pasamos? - pregunto Liz un poco estresada y al ver que las demas asentian, Maka toco la puerta.

- Hola ustedes, pasa ya Tsubaki - dijo Black Stars, el cual agarraba a la chica por la mano y la meti en el salon sin esta poder reaccionar -¿alguna vez as escuchado "Feel Good"?

- Este... Si - dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

- Chicos ya díganos que ocurre - dijo Maka que entraba en el salon un poco molesta - sino nos vamos las cinco de este lugar.

- Nada que Black quiere que Tsubaki toque una cancion con nosotros - dijo Kid mientras arreglaba los instrumentos musicales.

- ¿Y este lugar es...? - dijo Liz examinando un poco el salon donde estaban.

- Nuestro salón privado de ensayos - dijo Soul el cual estaba tumbado en un sofa que habia al fondo.

El lugar era mucho más pequeño que las aulas de clases pero bastante espaciado para que un grupo de personas pudiera formar su banda alli, las paredes a diferencia de los demas salones eran de color gris satinado y en casi todas habian afiches de cantates famosos. En una esquina y sobre un mini escenario estaba la bateria y unos amplificadores, el lugar estaba muy bien amueblado por dos sofas grandes y varios pufs esparcidos por todo el lugar. En otra esquina habia un armario gigante donde se suponia que los chicos guardaban todo tipo de instrumentos y en una esquina al fondo, estaba cubierto por una manta algo que parecia un piano.

- ¿Ustedes arreglaron este lugar? - pregunto Liz despues de examinar muy bien el lugar.

- Si, mi papa me dio los instrumentos que sobraban de las clases de Justin - dijo Kid mientras acomodaba un par de violines en el armario.

- Lindo, realmente tienen gusto - dijo Liz mirando los afiches - Metallica... Me encanta.

- ¡Un pufs! - gritaba Patty mientras salia corriendo y se lanzaba en el pufs mas cercano que tenia - uhhh me undo...

- ¿Kid ese es un violin? - preguntaba Maka mientras se acercaba al peli negro.

- Si ¿sabes tocar el violin? - pregunto el chico sacando uno de su estuche.

- El violin y la guitarra para ser sincera (_**Na: aquí respondo la pregunta del millón… y lo de si canta o no… hummm lo descubrirán mas adelante XD**_)- en eso la chica agarraba el violin y empezaba y tocar un poco dejando a todos los demas presentes en silencio para escuchar la melodia.

- Tocas lindo amargada - dijo Soul cuando esta termino de tocar.

- ¿Se supone que hicimos las pases? - dijo la chica mientras le entregaba el violin a Kid.

- No hicimos las pases, solo aceptaste mis disculpas de ayer y reconociste que te comiste mi chocolate - dijo el chico riendose mientras lanzaba una de las baquetas al aire y la seguia atanjado.

- Eres un cretino egoista - dijo Maka fulminandolo con la mirada - ojala que te golpee ese palito en la cabeza.

- Jamás pasara, yo naci jugando con las baquetas - dijo Soul mientras le sacaba la lengua de manera pedante.

- Inmaduro - dijo Maka susurrando mientras dirigia su mirada hacia otro lado.

- Bueno ya pueden tocar la cancion que me quiero ir a acomodar las uñas - dijo Liz mientras se sentaba en el sofa vacio - tengo las uñas vueltas un asco.

- Bueno vamos a empezar chicos - dijo Kid mientras agarraba y empezaba a enchufar los amplificadores a los instrumentos.

- Tsubaki espero que nos demustres de que estas hecha - dijo Soul entregandole un bajo a la chica que estaba cerca del mini escenario con Chrona.

- Esta bien - en eso la chica le conectaba el cable al bajo – ¿tocaremos Feel Good cierto?

- Si ¿pero cómo es posible que tu te sepas esa cancion? - preguntaba Soul mientras ponia un microfono cerca de la bateria.

- Es que tengo un hermano mayor y a él le gustaba mucho Gorillaz y yo de tanto escucharlo tocar el bajo me interese por él y aprendí- dijo la chica muy sonriente.

- Y pensar que yo solo se tocar el bajo del guitar hero de mi celular - dijo Liz riendose.

- Veamos que tal eres con el bajo Tsubaki - dijo Black que terminaba de arreglar su guitarra - ¿listo Kid?

- Listo - dijo el peli negro, el cual iba a cantar esta vez.

Soul dio la risa inicial de la cancion mientras las chicas ya estaban acomodadas para empezar a ver el show.

Kid empezaba a cantar mientras que Tsubaki se habia concentrado completamente en el bajo y lo tocaba con tal habilidad y confianza que varios de los chicos se imprecionaron por la manera de tocar de la chica.

City's breaking down on a camel's back.

They just have to go 'cos they dont hold back

So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see

You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free

You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.

A melancholy town where we never smile.

And all I wanna hear is the message beep.

My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I dont get sleep, no..

Soul y Tsubaki dejaban de tocar para que Black Stars se luciera en el solo de guitarra y Kid al fijarse que la chica murmuraba pedasos de la cancion se le ocurrio una idea.

Windmill, Windmill for the land.

Learn forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

It is sticking, falling down

Love forever love is free

Let's turn forever you and me

Windmill, windmill for the land

Is everybody in?

Soul volvia a tocar la bateria de nuevo mientras se acercaba al microfono que habian puesto cerca de el y empezaba a cantar la parte del rap.

Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,

Lining them up like ass cracks,

Ladies, homies, at the track

its my chocolate attack.

Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here

Care bear bumping in the heart of this here

watch me as I gravitate

hahahahahahaa.

Yo, we gonna go ghost town,

this motown,

with yo sound

you're in the place

you gonna bite the dust

Cant fight with us

With yo sound

you kill the INC.

so dont stop, get it, get it

until you're cheddar header.

Yo, watch the way I navigate

ahahahahahhaa.

Black de nuevo volvia a tocar el solo y Kid esta vez se acerco a Tsubaki, ponia el microfono a suficiente distancia para que cantaran los dos y la chica, aunque se puso apenada, para no dejar mal al peli negro empezaba a cantar con el, demostrando que a parte de ser una maestra con el bajo tenia una hermosa voz.

Windmill, Windmill for the land.

Learn forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

It is sticking, falling down

Love forever love is free

Let's turn forever you and me

Windmill, windmill for the land

Is everybody in?

Soul volvia rapear mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al igual que Black, Tsubaki volvia tocar al bajo pero esta vez se notaba que sus pomulos tenian un tierno color rosa en ellos y Kid regresaba a su lugar para terminar la cancion.

Dont stop, get it, get it

we are your captains in it

steady,

watch me navigate,

ahahahahahhaa.

Dont stop, get it, get it

we are your captains

in it

steady,

watch me navigate

ahahahahahhaa.

(Feel Good...)

- Guao Tsubaki - decia Maka que se levantaba y se acercaba a su amiga - no sabía que tocaras tan genial, ni que cantaras tan lindo.

- Gracias Maka - dijo la chica con su tipica sonrisa.

- En serio cantas muy lindo Tsubaki - dijo Kid uniendose a la comversacion - y tu manera de tocar es simplemente hermosa.

- Gracias - volvía a decir la peli negra pero mas apenada - me alegra mucho que les alla gustado.

-¡CHICOS REUNION DE GRUPO! - gritaba Black que aun estaba en el mini escenario.

- Me disculpan chicas, tiene problemas hormonales cada cinco minutos - decia Kid mientras se acercaba a donde estaban sus dos amigos y empezaban a hablar -¿que pasa Black?

- ¿Ustedes que opinan de Tsubaki? - les preguntaba el peli azul en un susurro.

- Le sabe dar caña al bajo y tiene una voz muy hermosa - decia Soul que jugaba con una de las baquetas.

- No se que querras decir con que le da caña, pero de verdad sabe como usarlo - dijo Kid metiendose las manos en los bolsillos - ¿Soul puedes mejor con las dos baquetas?

- Dar caña es como que se destaca tocando - decia el peli blanco mientras seguia jugando con la baqueta - ¿y para que quieres que juegue con las dos?

- Es que no te vez nada simetrico si solo tienes una - decia el chico poniendo cara de suplica - por favor juega con las dos.

- Realmente que tu no cambias - dijo Soul mientras agarraba la otra, sino lo hacia Kid podia hacer una escena y lo menos que Soul deseaba era que por culpa de Kid el pasara pena.

- Ya dejen sus escenas tontas - dijo Black suspirando - ¿ustedes que opinan de meter a Tsubaki en la banda?

- Me gusta la idea - dijo Kid sonriendo - la chica me cae bien igual que las demas.

- Seria muy cool que una chica tan sexi fuera nuetra bajista - dijo Soul hechandose a reir.

- En eso te apoyo hermano - dijo Black chocando la mano con su amigo - entonces esta decidido, Tsubaki entra en la banda.

- Perfecto, vamos a decirselo de una vez - dijo Kid que se acercaba al sofa donde estaban las chicas - Tsubaki te tenemos una proposicion.

- ¡Que proposicion ni que carajo! - decia Black Stars -¿ Tsubaki quieres entrar en nuetra banda si o si?

- Si no tengo opciones creo que si - dijo la chica con una carismatica sonrisa.

- ¡PERFECTO AHORA SI BLACKS SKULLS ES LA BANDA DE LOS DIOSES! - gritaba el chico desde el mini escenario y riendose como un lunatico.

- Este Black esta demente - decia Soul mientras se lanzaba en un pufs - bienvenida Tsubaki.

- Gracias Soul - dijo la peli negra muy contenta - espero que nos divirtamos mucho aqui.

- Estoy seguro que asi sera - dijo Kid mientras el tambiense sentaba.

- Bueno si planean practicar que sea otro dia - decia Liz mientras se levantaba del sofa - Tsubaki prometiste que nos arreglariamos las uñas juntas asi que vamos antes que sea mas tarde.

- Cierto, lo siento chicos debo irme - dijo la peli negra mientras se levantaba al igual que sus otras amigas - espero verlos mañana en clases.

- Tranquila vallan y hagan sus cosas de chicas - decia Soul que se lanzaba en el ya desocupado sofa - nosotros nos vamos en un rato.

- Bueno ya hasta mañana, adios - decia Liz siendo la primera en salir.

- Chao chicos y gracias por la oportunidad - dijo al peli negra sonriendo.

-¡Adios cabronazos! - dijo Patty empujando a Tsubaki para salir.

- Adios chicos descansen - dijo Maka con una linda sonrisa y al ver que Chrona ya se iba sin despedirse siguió hablando -¿Chrona porque no te despides de los chicos?

- Ah cierto... Adios - dicho esto la chica salio por la puerta sin decir ni una sola palabra mas.

- Bueno, ahora si chaito - decia Maka mientras cerraba la puerta y se unia a su grupo de amigas que ya se dirigian a sus habitaciones para hacer las cosas de chicas y celebrar la nueva gran victoria de su amiga Tsubaki.

_**This is it… Xd no mentira ahora es que faltaaaaaa….. que bien ya Tsubaki es parte de esta alocada banda jajajaja… este cap nose a quien dedicárselo asi que lo hare a la primera persona que se me cruce por la cabeza… hummmmmmmmmm a mi perrita Sashita ^^! La cual gracias a dios ya dejo la manía de comerse las trenzas de mis zapatos ¬¬ jijijiji espero que les alla gustado… espero los rews…. Ya saben que lo que me motiva es ver los comentarios de ustedes y esas cosas XD… y bueno mil besitos a todos los que me dicen Nesha- San o Chan *.* y a los que no importa igual les llegan besos cibernéticos ujujuju XD… estoy como que animada no? Xd mejor ya dejo la chachara y los dejo trankilos Xd…. Mil besos se les quiere y dejen sus rews *.*….. **_


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5 "UN BAILE DE PELEA"

_**Hola mis chicos y chics…..! que tal? Aki les traigo una gran sorpresaaaaa! Algo lo cual no se esperaban! No es la extencion del anime de Soul Eater…. Tan poco son golosinas ni dulces…. Xq ya todos me los comi upssss XD…. Y obvio que tan poco un beso entre los protagonistas! y mucho menos un mono con un chalequito y un gorrito rojo bailando mietras un viejito toca una caja musical…. NOOOO! Es algo mejorrrr….. algo que ninguno se esperaba y que seguro les alegrara un rato la vida!**_

_**Es….. *sonido de tambores y fanfarria* Es…. *mayor suspenso* ESSS….. *tanto es el suspenso que una mujer se desmaya* ES… UN CAPITULO EXTRA!**_

_**Exactooooo hoy no subi uno si no DOS capítulos! *un gran dos de oro aparece en un escenario con un grupo de bailarinas bailando el can-can y muchísima serpentina, papelillos y globos por todas partes* si chicos aquí tienen un cap extra! El cual escribi ayer en la noche después de terminar de leer un fic de mi querida Amateratsu! El cual me hiso llorar T_T… asi que pegenle yummmm…. Mentira jijijijiji ^^ la verdad mejor me callo y de una dejo que empiezen a leer sino mi cabeza terminara en el fondo del rio XD! Mil gracias y sigan leyendo…. Que lo mejor apenas empieza ;)…**_

Al día siguiente de que los chicos admitieran a Tsubaki en su banda el grupo de amigos se preparaba para ver sus clases de baile.

- ¿Hola mis chicos que tal? - decia la profesora Blair cuando un grupo de alumnos entraba en un salon de baile completamente amplio y lleno de espejos - como ya sabran yo soy Blair la profesora de baile y a mi lado tengo al profesor Sid, el cual es mi compañero.

- Hola, espero que sean buenos alunmos y matengan el orden - dijo un zombi que se paraba al lado de Blair - ya que yo era un hombre que le gustaba que su clase estuviera en orden.

- Bueno chicos cualquier duda que tengan la pueden comentar ahorita, asi que pregunten - decia la prodesora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - oh si tu la chiquita rubia, que quieres saber - dijo Blair al fijarse que Patty levantaba la mano.

- ¿Porque el profesor Sid es azul? - dijo la chica poniendo un dedo en su barbilla y causando la risa de todos sus compañeros.

- Me gustaria que las preguntas sobre mi aparecia o mi estado mortal se dejaran de lado - dijo el profesor de manera cortante.

- Bueno mejor olvidemos lo de las dudas - dijo Blair con una risa un poco nerviosita - chicos para esta clase queremos comenzar con un genero en la musica el cual en tiempos antiguos era conciderado el baile de la sensualidad, "el tango". La coreografía, diseñada a partir del abrazo de la pareja, es sumamente sensual y compleja…

- Que fastidio eso es mega aburrido - dijo Black que se puso la manos detras de la cabeza.

- ... El profesor Sid y yo vamos a dar una breve demostracion y despues un grupo de bolutarios bailaran - dijo la profesora la cual le daba play al reproductor de musica y empezaba a sonar una cancion.

- Pobres idiotas a los que les toque bailar esa musica - dijo Soul entre risitas.

- Se nota que entonces que tu cultura musical es mega nula - dijo Maka volteando los ojos.

- Tu que vas a saber de cultura musical si se ve que nunca en la vida as estado en un escenario - dijo Soul suspirando - vive esa experiencia y me llamas para tomarnos un cafe.

- Si algun dia pasa eso, te enveneno el cafe - dijo Maka de manera cortante - y has silencio que quiero concentrarme en mis profesores y no en el chirrante tono de tu voz.

- Simplemente eres una amargada - dijo el chico que tambien se fijo un poco en sus dos profesores que seguian bailando.

- Maka creo que deberian tratar de llevarse bien en serio - dijo Tsubaki en el oido a la rubia.

- Yo solo me llevo bien con personas de un coeficiente intectual que sea superior a 0,10 por ciento - dijo Maka sin importar que el peli blanco la escuchara - y ya que Soul esta por debajo de eso no nos llevaremos bien jamas.

- Me las pagaras amargada - dijo el chico susurrando - ¿Black tienes la herramienta numero 6?

- Siempre la tengo encima hermano - dijo el peli azul el cual se metia la mano en el bolsillo y le medio mostraba un pequeño tubito y unas minis pelotitas de papel.

- Chicos no quiero que utilizen eso en esta clase - dijo Kid susurrando al igual que sus amigos al ver lo que mostraba Black Stars.

- Tranquilo Kid, solo sera un poco de divercion para alegrar el ambiente - dijo Soul mostrandole su mas traviesa sonrisa - vamos a ponernos atras.

- Bueno chicos, como pudieron ver el tango es un tipo de baile en el que los pasos y los movimientos debe tener mucha seguridad y pasion - dijo la profesora con una alegre sonrisa - bueno ahora voy a pedirle a dos boluntarios que quieran ser los primeros en practicar este exitante baile.

- Disfruten el espectaculo - dijo Soul el cual metia una de las pelotitas en el tubo, se llebaba el tubo a la boca y soplaba para que la pelotita saliera disparada y golpeara la cabeza de cierta rubia.

- ¡AHU! - grito Maka al sentir el golpe del preoyectil en su cabeza y volteo para ver que habia sido y al ver al Soul riendose silenciosamente con Black supo de inmediato que fue el - profesora Soul me...

- Perfecto ya tenemos a la primera boluntaria - dijo Blair aplaudiendo - ven al frente pequeña.

- No yo no... Esto es un error - dijo la chica muy nerviosa mirando para todos lados - lo que queria decir es que Soul me...

- Le decia que tuviera valor y fuera a bailar - dijo el chico conteniendo un poco la risa pero una voz detras de el lo asusto.

- Yo ya consegui al segundo baluntario - dijo Sid el cual ponia su mano en el hombro del peli blanco.

- Oiga profesor yo no... - dijo el chico pero el zombi le agarro el brazo y empezaba a jalarlo para el frente - ¡Yo no quiero bailar!

- Yo solia ser un hombre que no obligaba a nadie bailar a la fuerza - dijo Sid que mientras caminaba para el frente tambien agarro a Maka por el brazo y arrastraba a los dos jovenes - pero las cosas cambiaron.

- Profesora me reuso a bailar con este... Pelele - dijo Maka mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba muy furiosa a Blair.

- Y yo jamas bailare con esta... Amargada - dijo Soul el cual se metia las manos en los bolsillos del sueter.

- Profesora si ella no desea bailar con gusto yo ocupare su lugar - dijo Seil levantando la mano.

- Tranquila Secila y gracias por tu oferta - dijo Blair sonriendo - chicos si no bailan me tocara ponerles notas negativas y no desean comenzar asi ¿cierto? - dijo la profesora la cual le mostraba una carpeta que tenia en su mano - ¿entonces bailaran? - Blair al ver que los dos asentian a regaña dientes volvia a sonrier - ¡perfecto que empiece la musica! - dicho esto la profesora le daba play nuevamente al equipo y empezaba a sonar la misma cancion del principio y Soul agarraba la mano de Maka y en un giro la chica estuvo pegada al cuerpo del chico.

- Gracias, ahora por tu culpa estamos metidos en este problema - dijo Maka muy bajo para que solo Soul pudiera escucharla y poniendo su brazo libre en el hombro del chico - simplemente eres un gran idiota.

- Yo no hubiero hecho nada si tú no hubieras dicho que tengo un bajo coeficiente intelectual - dijo Soul empezando a dar los primeros pasos de baile.

- Lo siento pero mis padres me enseñaron que mentir es malo - dijo Maka siguiendo el ritmo del chico.

- Chicos relajense más que estan muy tensos - dijo Blair vigilando cada movimiento de la pareja.

- Toma ese consejo para todo, ya que siempre estas amargada por todo - dijo Soul dandole una vuelta a Maka.

- Prefiero ser una amargada a tener que hacer el ridiculo para quedar bien con mis amigos - dijo la chica volviendo a quedar pegada a Soul.

- Soul suelta a Maka para que regrese haciendo un cha-cha-cha - dijo Sid mirando tambien al chico.

- Prefiero hacer el ridiculo en vez seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo - dijo el chico estirando el brazo.

- Quien te manda a ser tan idiota e infantil - dijo Maka regresando dando los pasos que dijo Blair.

- Insipida - dijo Soul volviendo a agarrar a Maka.

- Retrasado mental - dijo la chica.

- Fracasada en la vida - dijo el chico.

- Esto va a terminar mal – dijo Kid el cual miraba a sus dos amigos.

- Cerebro de hormiga - dijo de nuevo la chica.

- Peinado de estupida - dijo el chico medio sacando la lengua.

- Dicen que cuando un chico molesta tanto a una chica es por que le gusta - dijo Maka volviendo a dar otra vuelta.

- Jamas me fijaria en una chica como tu - dijo Soul resiviendola y siguiendo bailando.

- ¿Y que tiene una chica como yo? - dijo Maka.

- Soul termina el baile con gracia - dijo Blair.

- Simplemente... - en eso Soul volvio a darle otra vuelta a Maka, la agarro fuertemente por la cintura y doblaba levemente el torso quedando el encima de ella y quedando a pocos centimetros de su rostro - eres plana...

- ¡Perfecto chicos! - dijo Blair empezando a aplaudir - ¡esto es una demostracion de pasion de verdad, los felicito!

- ¿Profesora puedo ir al baño? - pregunto la chica mirando al suelo.

- Por supuesto mi niña y si quieres tomate unos minutos libres, debes estar cansada - dijo Blair que de nuevo miraba a los estudiantes - ahora escojeremos a 5 parejas para que tambien bailen...

- Te lo juro que te tragaras esas palabras - dijo Maka a Soul y despues salia corriendo del salon para perderse en el baño el cual se encontraba cerca de donde estaban.

- ¿Que rayos le dijiste a Maka para que se fuera asi? - dijo Kid cuando el peli blanco de nuevo se reunia con sus amigos.

- Nada le dije la verdad - dijo Soul muy cortantemente.

- Que le hiciste a Maka - dijo Liz la cual lo voltaba - aunque estaba corriendo pude notar que una lagrima corria por su mejilla.

- ¡Yo no hice nada, ella empezo y ya dejenme en paz! - dicho esto el chico tambien se dirigia a la salida y se perdia entre los pasillos.

- ¿¡Uy porque es tan idiota! - dijo Maka la cual se habia encerrado en el baño para llorar libremente - ¡lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, lo detesto, ojala se lo tragara la tierra! - en eso la chica se miraba al espejo y se limpiaba las lagrimas que corrian por su rostro - no voy a seguir gastando mis lagrimas en ti, estupido cretino.

- Te estaba buscando - dijo la voz de una chica entrando en el baño.

- ¡¿Que demonios quieres ahora Seil? - dijo Maka a la peli blanco que entraba junto a sus dos amigas.

- ¿Que te dije yo de que te acercaras a MI SOUL? - dijo la chica acercandose de manera amenazadora a Maka.

- ¡Yo no quería bailar con ese cretino! - dijo Maka la cual se puso a la defensiva.

- Primero que nada lo respetas y segundo, hubieras escogido que te pusieran notas negativas si de verdad no querias bailar con el - dijo Seil - ¡cuando vas a enteder que Soul es mio!

- ¡QUEDATE CON TU ESTUPIDO SOUL Y DEJEN MI VIDA TRANQUILA LOS DOS! - gritaba a Maka a todo pulmon.

- ¡A MI NADIE ME GRITA! - dijo Seil la cual levantaba la mano para darle una cachetada a Maka pero esta fue mas rapida y esquivo el golpe.

- ¡QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE INTENTAS PEGARME! - dijo Maka la cual sin dudarlo dejo la palma de su mano en el rostro de Seil.

- ¡Que demonios pasa aqui! - dijo Soul el cual al escuchar los gritos entraba en el baño sin importarle que fuera el de chicas.

- Que bueno que viniste para decirle esto a la linda parejita del año - dijo Maka - y espero que lo entiendad porque capas los dos sean igual de estupidos.

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARME Y A LLAMARME ESTUPIDA! - gritaba Seil muy histerica.

- ¡Terminen de hacerse novios para que asi me dejen tranquila, porque ya no los aguanto a ninguno de los dos! - dijo la chica la cual se disponia a salir del baño pero Soul la agarro por la muñeca y la detuvo.

- Voy a decir esto por ultima vez - dijo Soul mirando a Seil, la cual aun se estaba acariciando su cachete - jamás, entiende ¡JAMAS VOY A SER TU NOVIO! Asi que deja de perseguirme por que de verdad ya no te soporto y tu... - en eso el chico miro a Maka la cual aun tenia agarrada - mas te vale que te comportes como una dama que eres y no te rebajes al nivel de estas fotocopias.

- Pe... Pero mi Soul - dijo Seil la cual se habia acercado al chico y le agarraba la mano - ¿no vez que nuestro destino es estar juntos, que somos el uno para el otro?

- Seil ya tranquilisate amiga - dijo Kad la cual trataba de agarrar a la peli blanca por los hombros - es verdad te estas rebajando.

- ¡Tu callate! - dijo Seil empujando a Kad - Soul de verdad dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que debemos estar juntos.

- Sabes que, amate por que la verdad no eres nada cool - dijo el chico el cual se disponia a salir del baño - y prefiero mil veces salir con Maka a tener que estar con una chica que no se ama a si misma - dicho esto el chico salia del baño con la rubia y empezaban a caminar, Soul iba adelante y aun tenia agarrada a Maka por la muñeca.

- ¿A donde vamos? - dijo la chica un poco nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que veia que Soul se ponia asi.

- A uno de los balcones, nesecito tomar aire - dijo el chico sin decir mas nada.

- Esta bien - dijo Maka, no quiso seguir preguntando porque no queria que el chico terminara de explotar por su culpa.

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta cruzar por una puerta y salir al exterior. Soul al llegar al balcon solto a Maka y se sento en el muro.

- Maka... - dijo el chico que seguia mirando la vista - me voy a encargar de que ese trio no te vuelva a molestar jamas.

- No te preocupes se arreglarmelas sola - dijo la chica acercandose un poco para contenplar la vista.

- Esta bien, pero igual hare algo para molestarlas un poco - dijo el chico con una traviesa sonrisa.

- ¿Soul porque fuiste el baño de chicas? - pregunto Maka que habia volteado para mirar al chico al rostro.

- Despues que te fuiste los chicos empezaron a regañarme porque te trate mal, me enoje y sali del salon pero luego recorde que habia dejado mi celular con Kid asi que me devolvi para pedirselo - dijo el chico el cual no dejaba de mirar a Death City - y vi a Seil y sus amigas corriendo en direccion a los baños y pense que capas estabas en peligro, pero cuando llegue y vi como le dejabas tu firma a Seil supe que sabias defenderte sola.

- Gracias - dijo la chica dedicandole una linda sonrisa al chico.

- ¿Gracias porque? No e hecho nada en especial - en eso el chico volteo para mirar a la chica a la cara.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí - dijo Maka - eso demuestra que eres un caballero.

- Hummm ya, de nada - dijo el chico formando una sonrisa fugaz.

- Pero aun no te perdono lo que me dijiste en el salon - en eso Maka de nuevo volvia a mirar para Death City, odiaba que las personas se burlaran de ella por su falta de cuerpo a su edad.

- Sabes algo, puedes ser plana pero tienes otras cosas que lo recompenzan - dijo Soul que tambien volvia a mirar el paisaje.

- En serio ¿y como que? - dijo Maka volviendo a mirar al chico.

- Tu lindo color de ojos y tu lindo rostro - dijo Soul el cual volvia a mirar a la chica a los ojos.

- Gracias... - dijo Maka timidamente ya que esos ojos rojos la agarraron fuera de guardia.

- Pero aun asi nunca saldria contigo - dijo Soul riendose a todo pulmon.

- No me intereza que salgas conmigo... - dijo Maka sacandole la lengua - ¿pero ágamos un pacto si?

- ¿Que quieres? - dijo el chico.

- Que nos respetemos un poco mas - dijo la chica mirandolo a los ojos.

- Humm tratare de cumplirlo - dijo el chico estirandose un poco - y mejor entremos a esa clase antes de que pienzen a decir cosas que no son...

- Esta bien - dijo Maka la cual empezaba a caminar de regreso al salon - por cierto Soul, deberias dedicarte a bailar tango porque lo haces muy bien - en eso la chica se empezaba a reir dejando a Soul solo.

- Y asi pides respeto - dijo el chico sonriento y empezando a caminar hacia su salon.

_**Y esto es todo amigos…. Claro por este capi xq ya nos vamos al siguiente ^^…. En el cual le quitaremos el protagonismo por un ratico a Maka y Soul para dárselo a Chrona y mi bello y hermoso Kid… awwww que hermoso es *.*….. bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6 "EL GRAN DIA DE CHRONA"

_**Y aki estamos de nuevo juntoooosss mi chicos! Bueno en este cap nos vamos mas a la vida de Chrona la cual tiene un pasado… y veremos los verdaderos sentimientos de la joven…. Aunque estoy 100% segura que cuando terminen de leer esto mas de uno me va a querer matar al estilo de juana de arco asi que… *corro y entro por la entrada del Shibusen y saco a Excalibur y me cobro con el* tengo un exclibur y no dudare en usarlo asi que ni me toquen un peloooo! XD… mejor seguimos con la historia XD…**_

_**Por cierto este cap tiene canción! Es My inmortal de Evanecence… la cual pido y repido que la oigan para que asi sientan un poco el sentimiento que me da esa escena…. Mil besos nos vemos abajo con las respuestas a sus rews XD**_

- ¡Oye Chrona hasta que por fin te da la gana de estar sola! - decia el pequeño moustrico negro que salia de la espalda de Chrona - ¡te la pasas todo el dia con esas entrometidas y yo no puedo salir ni para ver la luz del sol!

- Lo siento... - dijo la chica que abria la regadera del baño para empezar a ducharse - pero me gusta estar con las chicas...

- Como sea me estreso mucho y a parte ultimamente me e sentido muy debil - dijo el pequeño Ragnarok - ¿te as inyectado la sangre negra?

- No... Simplemente me e olvidado de eso - dijo la chica mientras empezaba a desvestirse.

- ¿¡Eres estúpida o que! - en eso Ragnarok empezaba a golpiar a la chica en la cabeza con sus diminutas manos - ¿sabes que pasara si no te inyectas la sangre negra verdad?

- Si lo se... Mas tarde le digo a tia Marie... - dijo la chica en un tono de resignacion - me voy a bañar...

- Mas te vale porque sino saldre delante de todos tus amigos y dejaran de hablarte - dicho esto y Ragnarok desaparecia en la espalda de la chica y esta se introducia en la ducha para empezar a bañarse.

"¿Porque todo es tan dificil para mi, porque no solo pude morir o ser una chica normal?" Pensaba la chica mientras el agua le caia por el rostro.

Despues que Chrona saliera de ducharse y se arreglara salio con sus compañeras para reunirse con las hermanas Thompson e ir juntas, como todos los dias, al comedor y luego a sus aulas de clases.

- ¿Oye Chrona porque no cambias de look y te desaces de ese vestido negro tan lugubre? - dijo Liz mientras la detallaba bien.

- Este... No se... - dijo la peli rosa mientras empezaba a acariciarse el brazo - no se como lidiar... con un cambio...

- Tranquila Chrona, asi tu eres hermosa - dijo Maka que se acercaba para abrazarla.

- ¡Cierto Chronita es linda, pero tengo hambre! - dijo Patty que se agarraba el estomago y hacia puchero - ¡muero de hambre!

- Mejor caminemos rapido antes que tenga que llevar a esta a la enfermeria - dijo Liz riendose.

Dicho esto las chicas empezaron a caminar mas rapido entre comentarios y risas. Al llegar a la cafeteria las chicas decidieron que Chrona se quedara cuidando de la mesa mientras ellas buscaban la comida, dejando a la chica sola con sus pensamientos.

"¿Que pensaran las chicas de mi si se enteran lo de Ragnarok? Se repetiria lo del kinder lo mas seguro, pero ellas son tan buenas... ¿Porque no me dejaron morir cuando debia... Ahora tengo que vivir temiendo que cada dia sea mi ultimo dia... Por que no fui normal?" Pensaba Chrona mientras una lagrima corria por su mejilla, pero sintio el tacto de una mano la cual le limpiaba el camino recorrido por la lágrima, sacándola de sus pensamientos y encontrandose con un par de ojos de color ambar intenso.

- ¿Chrona por que lloras? - preguntaba Kid sentandose al lado de la chica.

- No... No es nada... - dijo Chrona la cual se habia puesto muy nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que un chico le tocaba la cara.

- ¿Chrona, si te pasa algo cuentamelo si? - dijo el chico el cual poso una de sus manos sobre las de Chrona sintiendo un pequeño escalofrio por el brazo.

- Estoy... Bien... - dijo la chica quitando la mano ya que ella tambien habia sentido el escalofrio.

- ¿Segura? - insistió Kid.

- Ujumm... - dicho esto Chrona levanto un poco la mirada para encontrarse con la incistente y penetrante mirada del chico "que ojos tan lindos tiene..." Penso Chrona.

- Es que... Tu mirada, se nota que estas triste - dijo el chico el cual no dejaba de mirar a la joven peli rosa.

- ¿Kid... Que haces... Cuando... Estas triste? - pregunto Chrona la cual ya no soportaba la penetrante mirada del chico y volteaba la cara.

- Me gusta escuchar musica o simplemente tocar - dijo el chico que agarraba el menton de Chrona y volteaba la cara para que Chrona lo volviera a ver - ¿Y tu, que haces cuando estas triste para desahogarte?

- Me gusta... Escuchar a mi tia... Tocar el piano... Y cantar... - dijo la joven un poco avergonzada.

- ¿Cantas? - dijo Kid extrañado, sabia que Chrona tocaba el violin porque leyo la lista en la clase de Justin pero ¿Chrona cantar? Eso si no se lo esperaba.

- Si... - dijo la chica la cual de nuevo se perdia en la mirada del joven peli negro.

- ¿Y que canción en especial te gusta escuchar en el piano? - preguntaba Kid.

- My... My immortal... - dijo la chica casi en un susurro.

- Es una bella cancion y se tocarla en el piano - dijo el chico el cual sonreia - ¿si quieres puedes cantar mientras yo la toco que dices?

- No se... Como lidiar con eso... - dijo la chica un poco apenada - nunca antes... Ehcantado... Para alguien que... No sea mi tia o mi mama...

- Pues me gustaria que tambien cantaras para mi - dijo el chico - ahorita tenemos una hora libre, si quieres vamos al salon de practicas y asi ya no estas mas triste ¿que dices?

- Esta bien... - dijo la chica tratando de embosar lo que parecio una sonrisa.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo? - dijo Maka la cual llegaba con dos bandejas de comida seguida por sus amigas.

- No, solo hablaba con Chrona para que viniera conmigo al salon de ensayos en la hora libre - dijo Kid sonriendo - ¿que tal chicas?

- Estamos bien - dijo Liz la cual se habia sentado y empezaba a picar su desayuno - ¿Y eso que quieres que Chrona valla contigo?

- Quiero tocar el piano - dijo Kid el cual se levantaba - voy a ir a desayunar, mi propuesta sigue en pie Chrona. Hablamos despues chicas - dicho esto el peli negro se retiraba de la mesa.

- Ahora si dinos ¿que paso con el chico raro? - preguntaba Liz casi encima de Chrona.

- Nada... - dijo la peli rosa que pensaba en lo que le habia dicho el chico.

- ¡Pero es que estaba tan cerca tuyo! ¡Juraría que te iba a besar! - dijo Liz insistiendo - nos ocultas algo.

- No oculto nada... - dijo Chrona que empezaba a comer.

- Ya deja a Chrona tranquila Liz - dijo Maka de manera cortante - si dice que no oculta nada es asi, capas Kid la invito para que lo escuchara tocar o algo asi ¿cierto Chrona?

- Ujumm - dijo Chrona, sabia que Maka no creia en eso pero la defendio para quitarle a Liz de encima.

- Esta bien - dijo Liz regresando a su lugar - ¡pero si me llego a enterar que oculta algo moriran las dos por malas amigas!

- Esta bien - dijo Maka riendose "sea lo que sea, confio en ti Chrona" penso la rubia mientras seguia comiendo.

El grupo de chicas siguio comiendo en silencio sin importarle nada y a veces salia uno que otro comentario. Cuando terminaron de comer las chicas Kid se acerco de nuevo a la mesa para llevarse a la peli rosa y esta solo se levanto y con un gesto se despidio de sus amigas.

- Esa oculta algo - dijo Liz mientras miraba a la pareja salir del comedor.

Xoxo

- Mira quienes van alli mi dulce Kad - dijo Seil con una malevola sonrisa la cual estaba en una mesa sentada con sus dos amigas y miraba a lo lejos a la pareja que iba saliendo - creo que no soy la unica que una nueva le esta quitando su chico.

- Esto no puede ser posible - dijo Kad a la cual por poco se le cae el jugo - ¡Esa niña es completamente anti simetrica!

- Ya veo que la simetria no es lo que a Kid le gusta en una chica - dijo Brit mientras disfrutaba de su helado - y para colmo que la chica ni figura tiene.

- Ya cállense - dijo Kad la cual empezaba a taconear el suelo con su zapato - Kid es muy educado y capas solo le va a mostrar algo, asi que dejenme tranquila - dicho esto la chica sacaba de su bolso un espejo y un peine y empezaba a peinarse la pollina, la cual no le gustaba para nada "maldita simetria" penso la joven.

Mientras tanto Kid y Chrona caminaban por un pasillo para llegar al salon donde ensayaban los chicos.

- ¿Chrona porque te inscribiste en el Shibusen? - preguntaba Kid el cual tenia las dos manos metidas en los bolsillos.

- Mi mama... Ella me dijo... Que debia hacerlo... - dijo la chica un poco nerviasa.

- ¿Pero te gusta estar aqui? - volvio a preguntar el joven de cabello negro.

- La verdad... Si... - dijo la chica que volteaba a mirarlo sonriendo alegremente.

- Eso si me alegra mucho - dijo el chico - llegamos - dijo cuando llegaron a la ultima puerta del pasillo.

- ¿De verdad... Quieres oirme... Cantar? - pregunto Chrona la cual su sonrisa se esfumo al entrar en el salon.

- Si - dijo el chico encendiendo las luces - a parte dijiste que eso te ayudaria para quitarte la tristeza y quiero ayudarte.

- Gracias... - dijo la chica muy timidamente.

- Es un placer, ven entra - dijo el chico que se acercaba al piano y le quitaba la sabana blanca que lo cubria - ¿que tiene de especial esa cancion para ti?

- Cuando era pequeña... Un dia... estaba triste... Y mi tia... Me sento en una silla... Y empezaba a cantar... Mientras tocaba el piano... - dijo la chica al recordar ese dia una pequeña nostalgia se formo en su corazon - y fue esa cancion... Desde ese dia... Siempre me gusto...

- Bueno espero que yo llegue al nivel de tu tia - dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en el sillon del piano y le daba un espacio a la joven peli rosa - ¿estas lista?

- Si... Eso creo - dijo Chrona mientras supiraba y empezaba a escuchar al chico tocar el piano y ella empezaba a cantar.

im so tired of being here  
>suppressed by all my childish fears<br>and if you have to leave  
>i wish that you would just leave<br>cause your presence still lingers here  
>and it wont leave me alone<p>

these wounds wont seem to heal  
>this pain is just too real<br>theres just too much that time cannot erase

Chrona cerro los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el suave sonido de las teclas mientras de su garganta salia la cancion que tanto amaba escuchar de pequeña y cantar de grande junto a su tía Marie.

when you cried id wipe away all of your tears  
>when youd scream id fight away all of your fears<br>and i held your hand through all of these years  
>but you still have<br>all of me

Chrona empezaba a recordar los más dolorosos sucesos de su pasado, sus penas, temores y demas tristezas salian de lo más profundo de su gargata haciendo que esta no solo cantara con el corazon, sino con su alma.

you used to captivate me  
>by your resonating light<br>now im bound by the life you left behind  
>your face it haunts<br>my once pleasant dreams  
>your voice it chased away<br>all the sanity in me

these wounds wont seem to heal  
>this pain is just too real<br>theres just too much that time cannot erase

"Es la voz mas hermosa que e escuchado en mi vida, es tan bello su canto pero a la vez tan triste. Casi puedo notar la tristesa con que canta cada palabra, pobre Chrona" pensaba el chico que seguia concentrado en el piano escuchando la voz de su acompañante.

when you cried id wipe away all of your tears  
>when youd scream id fight away all of your fears<br>and i held your hand through all of these years  
>but you still have<br>all of me

- Entremos de una vez - dijo Liz susurrando a sus amigas y a Soul y Black que se les habian unido para ver que ocultaban sus dos amigos, pero al entrar y escuchar a Chrona cantar simplemente decidieron seguir en silencio para seguir escuchando la cancion de la joven peli rosa.

ive tried so hard to tell myself that youre gone  
>but though youre still with me<br>ive been alone all along

Cuando ya la cancion estaba por terminar Chrona no pudo evitar sentir como un par de lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, seguia lamentandose por lo injusta que era su vida, su unico deseo era no tener que recordar mas nunca su triste realidad.

when you cried id wipe away all of your tears  
>when youd scream id fight away all of your fears<br>and i held your hand through all of these years  
>but you still have<br>all of me

La peli rosa canto con todo su ser el ultimo coro de la cancion, logrando que Maka y Tsubaki se le salieran unas lagrimas por la manera en que canto. Chrona era muy cerrada y no sabian mucho sobre ella pero con esa cancion sabian que su amiga llevaba una gran pena con ella.

- Chrona, cantas muy hermoso - dijo Kid el cual se volteaba para mirar a la chica - es la voz mas bella que eh escuchado en mi vida y cantaste con tanto sentimiento que hasta por un momento senti tu dolor.

- Gracias Kid... - dijo la chica suspirando y embozando una sonrisa muy linda - de verdad... Gracias...

- ¿Chrona por que nunca nos dijiste que cantabas? - pregunto Maka mirandola.

- ¿Chi... Chi... Chicas que hacen... Aquí? - dijo la peli rosa al asustarse ya que nose habia percatado de la precensia de sus amigos.

- Oye Chrona de verdad que tienes una excelente voz - dijo Soul que empezaba a aplaudir seguido por sus amigos.

- Chicos... Yo... - Chrona se habia quedado muda al ver a sus amigos aplaudiendola como toda una profesional - de... Ver... Verdad gracias...

- Bueno ya es tarde creo que deberiamos ir camino para el salon - dijo Liz que terminaba de aplaudir y tenia una gran sonrisa - ay que seguir cultivando el gran don de Chrona.

- Ok... - dijo la peli rosa la cual se levantaba del asiento donde estaba pero al estar de pie sintio un mareo y de no ser por Kid estaria en el piso.

- ¿Chrona estas bien? - pregunto el chico el cual la tenia entre sus brazos.

- Me da... Vueltas... La cabeza - dijo la peli rosa, pero de repente un fuerte dolor que salia de su corazon hiso que una de las manos la llevara a su pecho.

- ¿¡Chrona que te pasa! - dijo Maka poniendose al lado de su amiga - ¡Chrona dime algo!

- So... Solo... Fue... Un dolor... En el... Pecho - dijo la chica que gracias a Kid volvia a ponerse de pie y miraba a la cara al joven peli negro pero este al verla puso cara de horror.

- ¡Chrona estas sangrando por la nariz! - dijo Kid muy alarmado - ¿y tu sangre... Es negra?

- Chi... Chi... Chicos yo... - la peli rosa sabia que no podia seguir ocultando su pasado y decidio contar toda la verdad, pero justo en ese momento un nuevo dolor paso por su pecho pero este era mucho mas fuerte que el anterior haciendola perder la nocion del tiempo y el espacio.

- ¡CHRONA, CHRONA, REACCIONA DIME ALGO! - empezaba a gritar Kid al ver que la joven perdia el conocimiento en sus brasos pero ya la chica se habia hundido en el mar de la inconciensia.

- ¡Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermeria y rapido! - dijo Soul el cual se disponia a llevarla pero Kid termino de agarrar bien a la chica y se disponia a llevarla el.

- Tranquila Chrona, todo va a estar bien - dijo Maka que salia corriendo detras de Kid pero en el pasillo se encontraron a la profesora Marie, la cual los pensaba regañar por llegar tarde a la clase pero al ver la chica que Kid cargaba en brazos se olvido de todo.

- ¡CHRONAAAA! - gritaba Marie y empezo a correr para encontrarse con Kid y los demas chicos - ¡¿DIOS MIO QUE PASO?

- ¡Primero se mareo, luego sintio dolores en el pecho y empezo a votar sangre negra por la nariz y luego perdio el conocimiento! - dijo Maka cuando Marie los detuvo.

- ¡Sangre negra! - dijo Marie y cuando volteo el rostro de la peli rosa confirmo lo dicho por Maka, Chrona tenía ya casi todo el labio superior cubierto por su sangre - ¡dios no puede ser! – en eso la profesora saco su celular y marcaba muy nerviosamente un numero.

- ¿Profesora a quien llama? – pregunto Maka mientras que con su camisa limpiaba un poco el labio de Chrona.

- A la madre de Chrona – en eso la Marie hiso una seña para que no siguieran hablando – Halo, habla Marie ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que diste a Chrona su dosis? – en eso la profesora hiso una pausa y al escuchar la respuesta su cara reflejo el mas grande miedo – ¡7 MESES! ¿y porque Chrona no me dijo nada? – Marie en eso se ponía una mano en la frente – no te preocupes Cristina yo me encargo, a ella no le va a pasar nada malo ¿ok? – la profesora volvía a hacer una pausa y miro a los chicos los cuales esperaban una respuesta – yo te llamare en cuanto ella este bien, te lo prometo – dicho esto la profesora colgó la llamada y miro a sus alumnos – vamos rápido la enfermería.

- ¿Profesora de cuando acá ustedes tienes los números de los padres de los alumnos? – pregunto Kid el cual volvía a empezar a correr junto a Marie y Maka.

- Yo no solo soy la profesora de Chrona, también soy su tía – dijo Marie mientras miraba a su sobrina.

- ¿¡SU TIA! – preguntaron todos los chicos al mismo tiempo.

_**Y hasta aki de este cap tan… emocionante!... no me vallan a matar *agarro un escudo y me cobro de los tomates y las latas que me lanzan* si se que soy mala… de la peor calaña y que debo morir por hacerle esto a la pobre Chrona… pero las cosas siempre pasan por algo mis chicos ^^… ahora las respuesta a sus rews Xd**_

_**Liz.I'm**__**: ya descubriste que hace Chrona y de que manera!**_

_**Prantz Evans**__**: quisiera saber xq demonios estabas despierta a las 2 de la mañana! Te saldrán ojeras! XD **_

_**Yoshi: ya cantooo, ya cantoo, jijijji espero que la canción para Chrona alla quedado al nivel que esperabas **___

_**Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH**__**: lo siento pero le lamento que su salud metal ya fue perdida U_U… jajajaja mentiraaaa XD y pus lo de su canta Makita o no….. lo descubriras mas adelante XD asi que sigue leyenfo y dejando rews ^^**_

_**Kasumi-Keiko11**__**: te devuelvo los abrazos y los besos y te regalo un chocolate con relleno de fresa **____**…. Y pus veamos que hara…. Cantara o no cantara? Que gran dilema y se descubrirá mas adelante XD! Y si lo de Kid… mejor lo dejamos trankilo x un ratico XD!**_

_**Jijijij listo ya son todos los rews por ahorita… y ahora un trato *momento de suspenso* yo ya tengo listo el cap 7… *empiezo a echarme aire con una hojas donde se detalla el numero 7* y pienso subirlo el viernes… pero puedo cambiar de opinión… y quiero ver cual es su nivel de interés por este cap… asi que… si llego a los hummm que numero podrá ser…. Asi… si llego a las 37 rews antes del viernes, juro por mi osito de peluche que lo subiré enseguida… asi que… veamos que tanto les interesa saber que ocurrirá con Chrona… que es lo que paso hace tantos años… xq a Chrona ay que darle una dosis de la sangre negra… descúbranlo en el siguiente cap… ya saben mi propuesta ahora les toca a ustedes darle clic al botoncito de abajo *agarro las hojas y las meto detro de una carpeta***_

_**Besos… agárrenme que me les voy Xd… mil besos los adoro y gracias por todo… Neshita- sammmmmm ^^ **_


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7 "EL PASADO DE CHRONA Y EL ENAMORAMIENTO DE UNA ROSA MARCHITA (PARTE I)"

_**Hello! Que tal mis chicooss? Aunque no llegue al numero que keria les informo que de todas maneras los amoooo con el corazon ^.^ **_

_**Saben algo raro... En la puerta de la casa aparecio un armario muy lindo y cuchi... Nose de kien era pero decidi kedarmelo ^.^! XD es tan lindo... Pero saben algo curioso... Nose xq pero me recuerda al armario de Narnia...**_

_**Ya que extrañamente adentro lo unico que habia era un peluche de un leon... Algo que me causo risa XD! Pero bueno mejor me callo y la respuesta a sus rews al final!**_

- Si soy su tia - respondia Marie mientras seguia corriendo junto a Kid - ¿Ragnarok me olles? - dijo la profesora dirigiendose al cuerpo inerte de Chrona.

- ¿Profesora quien es Ragnarok? - dijo Maka medio desesperada - ¿y diganos por que no nos habia dicho nada antes de su parentesco con mi amiga?

- Eso lo puedo responder despues, pero ahora solo quiero hablar con Ragnarok - en eso Marie de nuevo se dirigio al cuerpo de Chrona – ¡Ragnarok sal ya!

- Profesora de que... - dijo Kid pero al sentir una pequeña precion en su brazo acomodo a la chica y de repende de la espala de Chrona salio un pequeño monstrico negro de grandes ojos blancos.

- ¿¡COMO PRETENDIAS QUE SALIERA SI EL TARADO ESTE ME ESTORVABA EL PASO! - grito el pequeño Ragnarok.

- ¿¡Que demonios es eso! - grito Soul el cual se acercaba para detallar mejor al moustro.

- Chicos yo les explicare de verdad pero... - trataba de hablar Marie pero nadie le prestaba atencion.

- ¡Ay que lindo, a Chrona le salio un peluche en la espalda! - dijo Patty que empezaba a agarrale los cachetes a Ragnarok.

- ¡Que peluche ni que nada, dejame! - gritaba el pobre mientras trabata de quitarse las manos de Patty de sus pobres cachetes.

- ¡CHICOS! - se escucho el grito de la profesora para por fin tener la atencion del grupo de amigos - ¡si les importa Chrona se esta muriendo y necesito hablar con Ragnarok!

- ¿!Que quieres hablar conmigo vieja! - dijo el diminuto volteando su cara para donde estaba Marie.

- Dime como esta el pulso y el corazon de Chrona - dijo Marie, la cual ya empezaba a perder la poca serenidad que tenia.

- ¡No quiero hacerlo, la estupida de Chrona se la pasa todo el dia con estas retrasadas mentales y yo nunca puedo salir! - dijo Ragnarok cruzando sus brasitos.

- ¡RAGNAROK AHORA! - grito Marie a todo pulmon.

- Esta bien - dijo el monstruo y desaparecia de nuevo en la espala de la chica y a los segundos volvia a salir - la estupida tiene el pulso muy debil, muevanse e inyectenle la sangre negra ¡sino me voy a morir!

- Gracias Raganrok, chicos lleven a mi sobrina a la enfermeria yo voy a mi habitacion a buscar algo, nos vemos en unos minutos - dicho esto la rubia profesora empezaba a correr en direccion a los dormitorios de las chicas.

- Mejor sigamos - dijo Kid que de nuevo acomodaba a la chica y seguia corriendo por el pasillo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la enfermeria Soul abria la puerta dejando entrar al joven peli negro con la chica.

- ¿Que ocurrio? - pregunto la enfermera la cual estaba llena de vendas por todo el cuerpo.

- Ella primero se mareo, luego le dio un fuerte dolor en el pecho y empezo a sangrar por la nariz, pero su sangre es negra, entiende ¡NEGRA! ¡Y tiene un moustro mal educado que le sale de la espalda! - dijo Maka la cual estaba muy nerviosa - ¿eso que significa?

- Soul, saca a Maka que aqui - dijo Kid mietras colocaba a Chrona en la camilla.

- ¡No señor, a mi nadie me saca de aqui! - dijo la chica muy decidida.

- Soul en serio, sacala - dijo Kid que empezaba a acariciar el cabello de Chrona.

- Esta bien - dijo el chico encogiendose de hombros, agarro a Maka y la cargo aunque ella lo golpeara con todas sus fuerzas - me debes una rayitas.

- ¡SOUL BAJAME, TE LO ORDENO! - gritaba la chica mientras el peli blanco salia con ella al pasillo - ¡SOUL TE MATARE, SUELTAME!

- Chicos ustedes tambien, yo les avisare cualquier cosa que ocurra con Chrona - dijo el chico y sus amigos salian de alli - ¿Nygus que le ocurre a Chrona?

- Tendria que examinarla para saber bien - dijo la enfermera que se acercaba a la camilla.

- ¡No es necesario! - dijo Marie la cual entraba en la enfermeria casi sin aliento - inyectale esto a Chrona, es lo unico que la mantendra con vida por ahora.

- ¿Que es eso profesora Marie? - dijo Kid al ver el estuche que Marie le entregaba a Nygus.

- Kid, por favor ahorita hablo contigo - dijo Marie que se colocaba al lado de Chrona y le agarraba la mano, pero el chico en un rapido gesto le quito el estuche a la enfermera.

- Digame que es esto Marie - dijo el chico en tono decidido.

- Kid, eres tan testarudo como tu papa, esta bien te digo es sangre negra - dijo Marie la cual se mordia el labio.

- ¿Usted esta loca o piensa matar a Chrona? - dijo el chico poniendo cara de horror - jamas dejare que le inyecten esto a Chrona.

- ¡Kid por favor! - en eso Marie se acerco al joven y se arrodillo frente a el - yo lo ultimo que deseo es matar a Chrona, ella es como la hija que nunca e tenido, pero entiende que eso es lo unico que la puede salvar por los momentos. Si Chrona no resibe esta inyeccion la estaras condenando a una muerte segura - Marie en eso le agarro la mano libre que tenia Kid - Yo te juro que te contare cada detalle del pasado de Chrona, pero en este momento ella necesita de esa sangre para poder vivir su ultimo año feliz.

- ¿Ultimo año? - dijo Kid el cual se asombro por eso - ¿a que se refiere de ultimo año?

- Capaz, este sea el ultimo año de vida de Chrona - Marie al decir esto estallo a llorar sobre la camilla donde estaba Chrona.

- Nygus ten - dijo el joven peli negro entregando de nuevo el estuche - Profesora Marie, tenemos que hablar.

- Gracias Kid, mil gracias - en eso la rubia se levantaba y abrasaba al joven tan fuerte que estaba a punto de ahogarlo.

- Ya... Profe... No... Respi... Ro... - dijo el muchacho mientras trataba que quitarse encima.

- Bueno yo voy a inyectar a Chrona, con su permiso - dijo Nygus abriendo el estuche que le habia entregado Kid y mostrando unos francos con un liquido negro y unas inyactadoras especiales. Nygus metia la aguja en uno de los fracos y empezaba a preparar la inyeccion (_**Na: odio las inyecciones! .!) **_

-¿ Kid, porque te preocupa tanto mi sobrina? - pregunto Marie la cual se sentaba al lado de la camilla de la peli rosa.

- Quiero saber su historia, antes de desmayarse Chrona canto mientras yo tocaba el piano y canto con mucha tristeza y resentimiento. Quiero saber porque tiene tanta tristeza acumulada - en eso el chico se acercaba y medio acomodaba un mechon que le tapaba la cara.

- ¿Chrona canto? - pregunto Marie muy extrañada - seria la primera vez que cantara con alguien que no seamos Cristina o yo.

- Si eso ya ella me lo conto - dijo el peli negro de manera cortante - ¿por que Chrona tiene a un demonio dentro de ella?

- Esa es una larga historia - Marie en eso miro como Nygus le colocaba la inyeccion en el brazo a la peli rosa.

- Seria mejor que salgan y vengan en un rato - dijo Nygus - yo ya le suministre esto, pero tengo que hacerle unos breves analisis para ver si ya esta fuera de peligro, vengan en una hora mas o menos.

- Esta bien - dijo la rubia profesora mientras se levantaba del asiento y caminaba hacia la puerta con el joven peli negro detras de ella.

- ¿Kid que paso con Chrona? - dijo Maka la cual agarro a Kid por los hombros y empezaba a sacudirlo cuando ya este estuvo afuera.

- Esta bien, no se preocupen - dijo Marie sonriendo muy alegremente - ¿chicos podemos ir a la cafeteria?

- ¿Que paso profesora? - dijo Soul un poco extrañado.

- Como amigos de Chrona les dire todo sobre ella, pero prometanme que no dejaran de ser sus amigos al saber todo ¿ok? - dijo Marie la cual vio como los chicos asentian - bueno entonces vamos.

Asi el grupo de estudiantes y la rubia profesora se dirigieron escaleras abajo a la gran cafeteria del Shibusen, se dirigieron a una mesa vacia y se acomodaron para escuchar el relato de la profesora.

- Bueno chicos para que puedan entender toda la historia de Chrona, les contare desde que estaba en el vientre de Cristina, su madre - dijo Marie la cual daba un sorvo a su cafe y miraba a sus jovenes alumnos.

_**MARIE POV**_

_Chrona iba a nacer en el mejor espacio familiar y llena de amor y cariño por parte de sus padres y mio. No era la primera vez que Cristina salia embarazada, pero las otras veces sus embarazos habian sido ectopicos, asi que por desgracia terminaban abortados. Pero nada detenia a Cristina, ella queria ser madre y despues de muchos tratamientos lo logro, un embarazo sano pero el cual tenia muchos riesgos, tantos que si Cristina estaba mucho tiempo de pie o hacia el minimo esfuerzo podria abortar al bebe. Pero gracias a dios el embarazo se desarrollo sanamente, pero por desgracia las cosas no salen como uno esperaba._

_Poco despues de cumplir los 7 meses, Cristina y yo recibimos una de las noticias mas tristes. Ronald, mi hermano, habia muerto en un trajico accidente de transito. Por desgracia la noticia fue muy ruda para Cristina y eso afecto muchisimo el embarazo, causando que el parto se adelantara. Corrimos al hospital y gracias a dios logramos que nos atendieran de emergencia._

_Cuando nacio la bebe yo le hice un juramento a mi hermano, que jamas dejaria que nada malo le pasara a su hija, le decidimos colocar Chrona en combinacion del nombre de mi hermano y la primera letra del nombre de su madre y una "H" para que se viera bonito__(__**Na que mentecita me gasto yo...**__)__. Chrona al nacer prematuramente se tubo que quedar en una incubadora. Recuerdo que fue a la semana de nacida que el medico nos dio la noticia._

- ¿que noticia? - pregunto Kid.

_- Chrona habia nacido con insuficiensia cardiaca y en un año mas o menos podria morir, la noticia nos pego muy fuerte a Cristina y a mi, Ronald se habia muerto hace un par de dias y el unico recuerdo de el era Chrona y tambien se iba a morir. Fue el momento mas rudo para nosotras._

_Pero aun asi no nos dejamos vencer, cua ndo Chrona salio del hospital, Cristina y yo empezamos a recorrer el mundo en busqueda de alguna cura, lo que fuera necesario para salvarla pero nos fue imposible conseguir algo._

_Asi que llego el dia en que Chrona estaba cumpliendo un año de vida y por mas tristes que estuvieramos se lo celebramos, recuerdo que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y la niña aun no habia aprendido a caminar asi que teniamos que cargarla._

_Cuando ibamos y picarle la torta llamaron a la puerta asi que yo me acerque a abrir mientras Cristina cargaba a la bebe. Cuando abri la puerta vi a un extraño diablillo rojo el cual con una macabra sonrisa me dijo "yo tengo la cura para que su bebe no muera"._

_Cristina al escuchar eso salio corriendo a la puerta y dejo entrar al diablillo ese, se sento en el sofa y empezo a hablarnos sobre una tal sangre negra, que eso le daria fuerza al corazon de Chrona y la haria inmune a cualquier enfermedad. Cristina al escuchar eso no le importo el precio y rogaba que le sumistrara el medicamento al instante, pero yo me opuse ya que en ningun momento ese ser me i__n__spiro confianza y le dije a Cristina que lo pensara mejor. Pero ella nunca me escucho, jamas lo hiso..._

_Con la herencia que les dejo Ronald, Cristina compro tantos frascos y jeringas como fuera posible para que Chrona viviera sana durante los proximos 20 años, algo lo cual no me agrado. Pero aunque fuera increible despues de la primera inyeccion Chrona empezo a cambiar de manera absoluta, ya no era una bebe tan delgada y escualida sino una bebe regordeta y muy rosadita. Por un tiempo la felicidad volvio a nuestra familia..._

_Pero no todo es felicidad, ya que despues de que Chrona tuviera los 5 años nos fijamos que su sangre era negra y aparecio ese adefecio llamado Ragnarok, alli llamamos a ese diablillo para que nos explicara que habia pasado, pero creo que hubiera sido mejor jamas enterarnos de la verdad._

_El diablillo nos dijo esto "ups, se me olvido decirles de que estaba hecha la sangre negra. Bueno la sangre negra esta hecha con sangre y un embrio__n__ de demonio y otros ingredientes que no les gustaria saber. Pero bueno ese demonio es producto del embrion, en estos momentos su niña es el portador de mi demonio, pero tranquilas... Despues de pasados 15 años el demonio se separara de su portador, el detalle es que tiene dos opciones para hacerlo. La primera es de manera pacifica sin,__sin __ lastimar a su portador, pero la segunda es salvajemente y destruyendo cada mienbro del cuerpo de su portador, el detalle es que son muy pocos los casos en que salen pacificamente, asi que mejor aprovechen los 10 años de vida que le quedan a su niña jijiji" _

- ¿¡Que! - dijo Maka muy sorprendia abriendo sus ojos de par en par - ¡Dios mio pobre Chrona!

_- Si lo se, ese dia Cristina se encerro en su cuarto y lloro durante horas, se lamento a cada rato por lo que hiso y que se moria del dolor si algo malo le pasaba a Chrona, asi que desde ese momento nos lamentamos a cada rato por lo que paso. Chrona debe inyectarse la sangre negra cada 6 meses para que pueda seguir viviendo, por lo menos hasta que el cretino de Ragnarok decida que hacer._

- Ya va ¿cuantos años tiene Chrona? - pregunto Liz muy consternada por la informacion.

- _15 años recien cumplidos..._

- Eso quiere decir que... - dijo Tsubaki mientras se tapaba la boca para ahogar un mini gritillo.

_- Exacto, a Chrona le queda exactamente un año de vida, a menos que el cretino de Ragnarok decidia no lastimar a mi sobrina._

- ¡Dios mio pobre Chrona! ¡No es justo, ella no se merese esto! - dijo Maka mientras se tapaba la cara y rompia a llorar.

- _Lo se, a mi me duele mas que a nadie esto, no tienen idea de lo que sufro al pensar que este podria ser el ultimo año de mi sobrina, que despues de todo lo que luchamos para que viviera un estupido y engreido mo__n__str__u__o decida por su vida - con una de mis manos me limpie las ya notadas lagrimas que corrian por mi rostro._

- ¿Que tiene de especial "My immortal" para Chrona? - pregunto de nuevo el joven de cabello negro el cual solo miraba el centro de la mesa.

_- La unica que vez que dejamos que Chrona saliera de la casa ella tenia como 6 años y empezaba el kinder, pero Ragnarok jugo una de las suyas y salio frente a todos los niños y profesores. Y los niños empezaron a llamar fenomeno y monstruo a Chrona, sin importarle que ella estuviera asustada y llorando. _

_Fui a buscarla al kinder porque una de las maestras me llamo, cuando llegue vi a una grupo de niños llamando fenomeno y lanzandole cosas a una pequeña niña la cual no entendia que pasaba y solo lloraba pidiendo que no la trataran mal. Cuando vi a mi sobrina asi se me partio el corazon me acerque, la cargue, agarre sus cosas y sali de alli con una pequeña que temblaba del miedo y no paraba de llorar. Mientras la llevaba a casa ella solo balbuseaba cosas como "no soy un monstruo" y "no soy un fenomeno", cada vez que ella repetia eso sentia que mi corazon se partiera cada vez mas._

_Cuando llegue a la casa, Chrona no paraba de llorar, solo recuerdo que nos gritaba que queria dejar de ser fenomeno y cosas asi, Cristina estaba desesperada ya que la niña con nada se calmaba y solo lloraba. Hasta que me acorde que la musica es como un sedante para ella, asi que la cargue, me dirigi al piano que teniamos y la sente a mi lado._

_Al principio no le interezaba lo que hacia, pero despues de varias notas dejo de llorar y se cocentro en como mis dedos iban y venian por las teclas del piano. Yo cantaba con el mas grande sentimiento, ya que esa cancion yo la tocaba era con Ronald y recordar que ya no estaba con nosotras me dio mucha tristesa y simplemente me deje llevar por mis sentimientos. Capaz por eso Chrona canta con tanto sentimiento igual que yo lo hice aquella vez._

_Recuerdo que cuando Chrona tenia alrededor de 12 años, Cristina y yo la descubrimos en el atico tocando con el violin que era de Ronald y justamente la cancion que tocana era "My Immortal". Cristina despues de eso decidio que ella se quedara con el violin y tocara libremente, ese fue el unico gran aliado de Chrona, su violin..._

- ¿Profesora no hay nada que se pueda hacer para salvar a Chrona? - pregunto de nuevo la joven rubia mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

_- No, nada. Por eso hemos tratado de concentir al tarado de Ragnarok para ver si al final no lo hace daño a mi sobrina, pero creo que eso no sucedera. Asi que solo me queda una solucion chicos._

- ¿Cual es profesora? - pregunto el chico de cabello azul, la verdad no recuerdo bien su nombre.

_- Necesito que hagan que este sea el año mas feliz de Chrona, que cada momento que pase sea la chica mas feliz del planeta. Que no alla un momento en que no este con una sonrisa, si este es su ultimo año, quiero que sea el mas feliz me lo pueden prometer, por favor__._

- ¡Se lo prometeremos profesora! - dijo Maka muy decidida - se lo juro que Chrona sera una chica muy alegre.

_- Gracias chicos, por cierto ya paso un buen rato, yo me voy para la enfermeria a cuidar de Chrona un rato. Pero ustedes se van a estudiar y cuando terminen las clases __pueden ir a visitar __a Chrona__,__ por mi esta bien - al ver que los chicos y chicas asentian me hiso embosar una hermosa sonrisa, vi como se levantaron y cada uno se despidio dandome un caluroso abrazabo dedicado a mi sobrina. Chrona de verdad tiene a los mejores amigos del planeta._

- Profe, cuide a Chrona por mi - dijo Maka mientras me abrazo y se iba junto a sus compañeros.

_Yo me levante y con paso firme me dirigi a la enfermeria a donde me esperaba mi dulce angel, mi bella sobrina, Chrona... _

_**Esto es todooo amigooos...! Ya seeh q se preguntaran xq ay dos partes... Pus xq kedo mega largoooo... Yo pensaba subirlo completo sin segunda parte... Pero como no llegue a mi meta yummm... Lo rompi por la mitad XD! Bueno a responder sus rews ^.^...**_

_**Saku-chan89: sorry por hacerte esperar :S pero es que yo escribo de mi black berry y tengo que ir a un ciber para subir los caps... No lo subi el viernes xq me dio un arranque de flojeritis aguda y no pude pararme de la cama XD! Pero aki esta... Espero q te alla gustado ^.^... Y pus para la proxima se me va a dormir o le digo a tu mama! Mira que yo tengo su numeroooo XD! Juas juas juas... Mil besos :)**_

_**Kasumi-keiko11: gracias por pensar que soy buena con el drama T_T... Aunque en realidad yo soy mega dramaticaaa! XD y pus yo tengo una amiga que canta identico a Emi Lee y pus esa cancion es hermosa! La escuche y dije... Chrona cantara esa cancion *.*... Y pus le puse Cristina xq me parecio bonito! Yo al principio dije que Medussa no seria su madre... Aunque despues abran sorpresas juas juas juas... Me alegra q t gustara el chocolate... ^.^... Y te devuelvo los besos y los abrazos... No te mando nada esta vez xq me comi las galletas U_U... Sorry... Pero te kiero mucho... ^.^...**_

_**Liz.I'm: obvio que le pasa algo! Esta postrada en una camilla tratando de luchar para seguir viva! U_U... XD te kiero Liz :) gracias por leer mi historia... Hace poco lei un lemoon tuyo y mi cara fue esta :O q mente la tuya hija mia! XD... Pero asi sos genial! XD**_

_**Prantz Evans: a ti no te gusta hacer propaganda pero a mi si... A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE NO AN LEIDO "TENTACION CON OJOS CARMESI" QUE RAYOS ESPERAN? METANSE Y LEAN LO QUE SERA EL PRIMER GRAN EXITO DE PRANTZ! O como dices tu... Palito de pan... Juas juas juas... Me acuerdo y lloro XD! Y trankila... Q yo soy la escritora y le tengo una rabia a esa Seil... /... Y si esa era la idea... Tocar la fibra sencible de ustedes y hacerlas llorar... :) t kiero... XD... **_

_**Babu (nombre extremadamente largo y confuso) BHH: pronto se descubrira si canta o no... Juas juas juas... ^.^! Y trankila... Ay tantas sorpresas en la historia q se q te caeras de la silla juas juas juas ;) y gracias a ti por estar alli! Pegada a la compu leyendo las babosadas que pongo XD...**_

_**Death The Rose: Ay yo tambien lo amo! Son tann awwww... Ella dulce y trankila... El seco como una roca ._. Mentiraaaa! XD el es hermoso un caballero... Es tan hermoso y sexi *.*... Awwww... Y gracias por leerme linda sos lo maximooo! Te adorooo :)!**_

_**B**__**ueno ya son todos las respuestas de los rew... "Miro hacia el armario nuevo del cual sale un extraño ruido" que demonios? O.o? Bueno como sea... Keria decirles q e escrito un nuevo fic de Soul Eater asi q les pido q se pasen y lo cheken va? La historia sera muy linda y muy madura... Y probablemente... Tendra Lemoon... Claro si consigo apollo moral XD! Bueno esto es todo... Esperos sus comentarios y me digan q les parecio este cap siiiiiii? Mil besos las adoro! XD!**_


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8 "EL PASADO DE CHRONA Y EL ENAMORAMIENTO DE UNA ROSA MARCHITA (PARTE II)"

_**Holaaaaa mis chicas y chicos! Que tal? XD... Como ya lo e mencionado antes... (Creeeoooooo) yo escribo los caps desde mi celular... (Amada tecnologia *.*) y ahora me encuentro en la cocina de mi casa mientras escribo este cap y me estoy preparando una maruchaaaan o ramennn *.*! (Fideos chinos...) Jaja mientras escucho Gee de SNSD! *.* osea que mas japonesa no puedo estar ahorita XD! :) estoy pensando en poner a las chicas bailar esa cancion... Pero me gustaría que ustedes escojan si les gustaría o nop! XD mejor me cayó y las dejo leer... Mientras me como mi maruchaaaaan *.*! Las amooo nos vemos al final ;)...**_

Marie paso el resto de la mañana junto a su sobrina, sin parar de estar pendiente de ella ni por un segundo. Pero aun así la joven después de haber pasado tanto tiempo seguía sin despertarse.

Fue al rededor de las tres de la tarde que el grupo de amigos de paso para ver como seguía su amiga.

- Buenas tardes profesora Marie - dijo Maka mientras abría a medias la puerta de la enfermería - ¿podemos entrar?

- Por supuesto mis chicos pasen - dijo la profesora con una tierna sonrisa - ¿como les fue en el resto de las clases?

- Nada interesante, solo que Maka quería fingir un semi desmayo para que la trajeran a la enfermería - dijo Soul mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza pero la chica al escucharlo le propino uno de sus mejores "Maka Chop", dejándolo con la cabeza estampada en el piso.

- ¡A veces no tienes que decir todo lo que ocurra idiota! - dijo Maka suspirando y terminando de ponerse al lado de la camilla donde estaba su amiga.

- Gracias por tus intenciones mi linda, pero Chrona ya esta bien - dijo Marie mientras volteaba a ver a su sobrina, la cual seguía plácidamente dormida - esta fuera de peligro pero no a despertado aun.

- Pobre Chrona, no me gusta verla así - dijo Maka la cual se le habían cristalizado los ojos por las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir pero Kid se le acerco y la abrazo para tratar de consolarla.

- A nadie le gusta verla así Maka - dijo Kid mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

- ¡Uy yo quiero ver al peluche! - dijo Patty mientras se acercaba a Chrona - ¡Era lindo!

- ¿Lindo? ¡Daba asco! - dijo Liz haciendo una mueca por la tontería que dijo su hermana.

- ¡Mas asco das tu gigantona estúpida! - dijo la voz de Ragnarok que a media lograba salir de la espalda de Chrona - ¿es que no te vez lo horrible que eres?

- ¡Peluchitoo! - dijo Patty mientras le agarraba el cachete a Ragnarok - ¡Peluchito, peluchito, peluchito!

- ¡Déjame retrasada mental! - dijo Ragnarok mientras trataba que quitarse la mano de la rubia Thompson de su cachete.

- Humm que mal que Chrona aun no despierte, había ido a la cocina para preparar unos bocadillos para ella - dijo Tsubaki suspirando y dejando una pequeña bolsita en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la camilla de Chrona.

- ¿Bocadillos? - dijo Ragnarok mientras volteaba a ver a la bolsita - ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero!

- Joder ni se te ocurra, son para Chrona - dijo Soul mientras miraba el puchero del monstruo.

- ¡Pero es que tengo hambre, yo quiero uno! - dijo Ragnarok cruzando sus bracitos.

- Si tanto insiste, no veo porque no puedo darte uno - dijo Tsubaki mientras abría la bolsa y sacaba un sanduche y se lo daba a Ragnarok, que de un sopetón se lo comió.

- ¡Gracias! - dijo el monstruo mientras pasaba su lengua por toda su boca - ¡creo que no eres tan retrasada mental como las demás amigas de la estúpida de Chrona!

- Déjenmelo a mi, juro que lo matare de un solo "Maka Chop" - dijo la rubia Albarn mientras trataba de golpear a Ragnarok pero Soul la tenia agarrada.

- Maka por favor tranquilízate o le diré a Soul que te saque de nuevo - dijo Kid suspirando y mirando como la chica en un puchero guardaba su libro y miraba desafiante al peli negro.

- Bueno chicos ya compórtense - dijo la profesora Marie para que todos se callaran - por cierto chicos me gustaría pedirles un favor.

- ¿Que ocurre profesora? - pregunto Liz la cual estaba acariciando un mechón del cabello de Chrona.

- Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría pedirle a uno de ustedes si puede quedarse esta noche en la enfermería, no me gustaría que Chrona se despertara y estuviera sola porque empezaría a entrarle una crisis - dijo Marie que volvía a mirar a su sobrina - una vez paso eso y la pobre se altero mucho, odia todo lo que tiene que ver con hospitales...

- ¿Pero porque no se queda usted? - pregunto Soul mientras alzaba una ceja.

- Algunos profesores los sábados van a los barrios mas pobres de Death City para darle clases a los niños que no tienen los recursos para pagar esta academia - dijo Marie.

- Es una obra de caridad que mi papa hace desde que tengo memoria - dijo Kid el cual formo una pequeña sonrisa - es algo que me hace sentir muy orgulloso de el.

- Y mañana es sábado y yo soy uno de esos profesores... - dijo la profesora mientras miraba a sus alumnos.

- Esta bien yo me quedo - dijeron Maka y Kid al mismo tiempo y se miraron a la cara con extrañeza por la coincidencia.

- Creo que tenemos dos candidatos - dijo Liz la cual le pareció cómico lo que ocurrió.

- Para que no discutan yo hablare con Nygus para que se queden los dos ¿esta bien? - la profesora al ver que los dos jovenes asentían sonrió - bueno espero que los dos cuiden bien de mi sobrina...

Xoxox

- Chrona... - se escuchaba la voz de la rubia en la penumbra que estaba la enfermería.

- No puedo creer que Maka también hable dormida... - dijo el chico el cual se alejaba de la ventana y miraba el pequeño sofá donde la rubia estaba durmiendo.

Eran al rededor de las 2 de la mañana y Kid era el que vigilaba a las dos chicas ya que la rubia hace dos horas se había rendido en los dulces brazos de Morfeo pero de la nada unos leves mormullos los hicieron fijarse de la camilla donde estaba Chrona.

-No... Quiero... - dijo la peli rosa aun dormida - no... quiero...

- Chrona tranquila - dijo el joven peli negro mientras se acercaba a Chrona y se fijo de un mechón de cabello que estaba en el rostro de la peli rosa "¡que anti simétrico ese mechón!" Pensó el chico que al tratar de quitar el mechón de la frente de Chrona roso su piel ocasionando que la peli rosa de despertara en el acto.

- ¡Kid! - dijo Chrona un poco asustada por la cercanía del muchacho - ¿que... Que... Que haces... Aquí?

- Tranquila Chrona, no debes alterarte - dijo el chico mientras agarraba una silla y se sentaba al lado de la camilla.

- ¡¿Don... Donde... Estoy? - dijo ya la chica fijándose donde estaba y empezando a alterarse.

- Chrona tranquilízate, estas en la enfermería del Shibusen y...

- ¿¡QUE! - la chica en ese momento se sentó de golpe y empezaba a mirar a todos lados - yo... Yo... Yo... ¡Yo nunca e sabido lidiar con las enfermerías!

- Chrona tranquila todo esta bien - decía Kid que trataba de calmar a la peli rosa.

- ¡Qui... Quiero irme! - dijo Chrona la cual al tratar de levantarse le dio un pequeño mareo y por poco se cae al piso, pero Kid la atrapo y la abrazo levemente.

- Chrona... Nada malo te va a pasar, no te preocupes - dijo el chico mientras volvía a posar a la chica en la camilla, la cual estaba roja como un tomate.

- ¿Que... Pa... Paso? - dijo la chica casi sin aliento por el contacto de piel que tenia con el joven peli negro.

- Después de cantar "My Immortal" tuviste un ataque al corazón, sangraste por la nariz, te trajimos de carrera a la enfermería y en el camino nos encontramos a tu tía Marie - dijo el chico mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-¿Di... Dijis... Dijiste "Tía Ma... Marie? - pregunto la peli rosa abriendo los ojos mas que nunca.

- Si y Chrona quiero que sepas que tu tía nos conto todo lo de Ragnarok - Kid al contarle eso a Chrona se fijo que la chica puso una gran cara de horror - Chrona no...

- Ya se... - dijo la peli rosa mientras apartaba la mirada y se concentraba en mirar sus manos - ya... No querrán... Seguir siendo mis... Amigos - dicha la última palabra y un par de lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por la mejilla de la chica.

- Chrona mírame - dijo Kid pero al ver que la chica no lo miraba le agarro la barbilla y le subió el rostro para que lo mirara - Chrona quiero que sepas que ni a mi ni a ninguno de los chicos les importa Ragnarok, mas bien hasta nos callo un poco bien. Y quiero que sepas que seguiremos siendo tus amigos pase lo que pase - el chico dejo de hablar al ver que la chica empezaba a llorar descontroladamente y por inercia de levanto y se sentó junto a ella en la camilla mientras la abrazaba y trataba de limpiar las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

- Yo... Yo... ¡Yo no se como podre seguir aquí sin ustedes! - dijo la peli rosa mientras se ponía las manos en la cara y sentía como el peli negro le acariciaba el cabello - no quiero...

- Chrona mira el sofá - dijo Kid mientras sentía como la chica quitaba sus manos de la cara y se miraba el sofá donde seguía durmiendo plácidamente Maka (_**wey yo ya pense q la loka esta se perdio en el limbo hace añooooosssss luzzzzzz! XD**_) - Maka no se a movido ni por un minuto de la enfermería ya que estaba preocupada por ti, pero hace poco se quedo dormida y desde ese momento no e dejado de velar por ti. Entiende que nunca te dejaremos de hablar ya que te ganaste una parte de nuestros corazones.

La chica después de mirar el sofá subió un poco la vista y se topo con los amarillos ojos del chico, el cual la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Chrona no se había fijado de la cercanía que tenían sus rostros y de que prácticamente suspiraban en la cara del otro. La chica sintió como si su estomago se pusiera lo mas pequeño posible y su garganta se formo un gran nudo, jamás había sentido esas cosas en su vida pero tener a Kid tan cerca de ella, hiso que se despertaran cosas con las cuales ella no sabia como lidiar.

- Te prometeré algo - dijo Kid el cual hablo en un susurro - te prometo que serás la chica mas feliz del mundo este año Chrona.

- Gr... Gra... cias - dijo Chrona mientras seguía entre los brazos de Kid, se sentía mega apenada pero le gustaba la calidez del chico y sentía que podía quedarse allí por mucho tiempo.

- Y vas a ver que mucho menos Maka va a separarse de ti – dijo Kid mientras seguía abrazando Chrona, no se explicaba por que pero le encantaba tener a la chica entre sus brazos.

- Ok… - dijo la chica mientras seguía sintiendo las mil y un cosas dentro de ella.

- Bueno es tarde y creo que deberías volver a dormir – dijo Kid mientras trataba de separarse pero Chrona le agarro levemente por la chaqueta - ¿Qué ocurre Chrona?

- No… quiero… que te… vallas – dijo la chica en un hilo de voz por la pena que sentía.

- No me iré, pero quiero que estés cómoda para que duermas de nuevo, tranquila seguiré a tu lado y no dejare de vigilarte – dijo el chico el cual seguía acariciando el cabello de la chica – de verdad no me iré…

- Esta bien… - la chica con mucho pesar dejo que el chico la soltara y vio como el se sentó en donde estaba hace unos minutos y le agarraba la mano. De nuevo sintió que algo corría por sus venas.

- Descansa Chrona – dijo Kid al ver como la chica se acomodaba aun sin soltarle la mano – no me iré, lo prometo.

- Ok… - con esta ultima palabra Chrona cerro los ojos pero teniendo aun en su imaginación la imagen del chico y sintiendo el calor de su mano, poco a poco también fue cediendo a dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

_**Pooorrr favor saaaal ya de allí! Vamos necesito que lo digaaas! Pliiisss!**_

_**Porky: de-de-dejame ir- *decía el pobre cerdito mientras se agarraba de la puerta del armario***_

_**Ohhhh vamos! Solo di la frase y te dejo ir! Por favooorrr! *digo mientras me arrodillo frente al famoso perdonaje de los looney tunes***_

_**Porky: es-es-es-es-ta bi-bi-en...¡Eso es to... eso es to... e-eeesto es todo amigos!**_

_**Graciiaaaasss Porky! ^.^! Te amoooo! :D *dicho esto veo como el cerdo cierra la puerta de mi armario suspirando***_

_**Como vierooon estoy sacando provecho del armario de los mil mundos! Jijiji y pus kise traer a Porky ya que me gustaba mucho de peke :)...! Bueno chicas empiezo a responder sus amados rews... los cuales adorooo!**_

_**Saku-chan89: jijiji sorry! Pero es q tiene q tener su parte trajica mi fics U_U! Y pus este fic es netamente SoulxMaka... Pero kise tratar de jugar un poco con el KidxChrona... Pero trankis... Q el SoulxMaka regresara con MUCHHHAAASSS sorpresas XD! Y pus... Soy bruja! Buajajajajaaj! Y la llamare! Ya sabes peke... Buajajajaja...**_

_**Yoshi: si trankis... Si no me dices ni me entero q te gusta Chrona! XD! Y si gracias x decir q me esta kedando geniaaaal! Y tu eres doblemente genial por leerme! :D!**_

_**Liz.I'm: juro q kede con grandes ganas de saber que fue lo q me dijiste... :E... XD! Capas fue algo divertido ocurrente y muy... Liz! XD! Me encantas pekeeee! Y me encantan tus historiaaas! :D! **_

_**Prantz Evans: llego el palitooo! XD juas juas juas! :D! Y sii pobre Chrona :( pero bueeeeee... Kien le manda no saber lidiar con las cosas XD! (Que malo salio eso U_U!). Y daleeee besos para ti y you baby! :D! X cierto... No kemare mi armario nunca! Si supieras las cosas q an salido de allí... Yumi yumi! Bye palito de pan!**_

_**yuki-chan: WTH? Y yo pense q la deskisiada mente deskisiada del fiction era la mia .! Nooo! Medussa tiene otro papel importante! Pero eso es muchisisisisisisisimo mas adelante cuando apareceraaaa! XD :)! Gracias x leermeeeee! Me caes bien! XD**_

_**Kasumi-Keiko11: awwwwww :(... Te hise llorar! U_U! Sabes que? *voy corriendo a la cocina y saco un helado de chocolate* miraaaaa! Para tiii! No hay galletitas pero si heladitooo! :D! Y si ella es tan Emo... Cional XD! Me encantas pekeeeee! :D! Te devuelvo los abrazos y mas besoos! Cuidate ^.^!**_

_**Ya todo por hooooyyy! Se perdon por tardarme! Es q andaba de romantica con el amor de mi vida *.*! Jijijiji bueno chikas... Ya q no kiero q se pongan bravitas xq solo le mande helado a kasumi... Les mando helados de todos los sabores a todaaas! :)! Las adooorrrooooo! Mil gracias x leerme! Todos son los mejores! Y no se preocupennn! Muy pronto la primera pelea de los chicos contra uno de los siete pecados en "SOUL EATER: SEVEN SINS"! :D! Los adooooroooo!**_

_**Gracias byeeeeeee!**_


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9 "LA VOZ PRODIGIOSA DE MAKA"

_**Hello! De nuevo yo por estos lados mi gente! XD perdonen mi askerosa extistencia por tardarme tanto! Pero los exámenes me tenían maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall! XD pero bue! Si lo que mas esperaban todos ustedes! MAKA SI CANTA! XD y hoy tendremos el placer de imaginarla cantando pedazos de Gee de Girls Generation y Casi toda la canción de Firework de Katy Perry! Asi que espero que lo disfrunten! Nos vemos abajo con los rews! XD**_

Soul caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos del Shibusen, le parecía extraño que estuviera completamente solo en toda la academia sabiendo que más de mil personas estudiaban allí. Siguió caminando en dirección a la cafetería pero de repente una voz lo distrajo.

- Hola Soul... - dijo una rubia la cual sonreía a lo lejos.

- ¿Maka? - dijo Soul extrañado mirando bien a la rubia.

- Jijiji... Sígueme... - dicho esto Maka empezó a caminar, aunque más bien parecía que flotara.

- ¿Maka a dónde vas? - dijo Soul muy confundido mientras perseguía a la chica.

- Ven Soul... - dijo Maka mientras entraba por una puerta y la dejaba entre abierta para que el chicola siguiera.

Soul sin pensarlo entro por la puerta y se encontró con el teatro del Shibusen el cual era inmensamente grande y en el centro del escenario vio a Maka de espaldas, el chico comenzó a caminar para acercarse al escenario y se sentó en la primera fila para ver que tenía preparado la chica.

De repente las luces del escenario se pusieron rosadas, azules y verdes mientras reflejaban a Maka, la cual tenía una camisa blanca y un short corto rosado y esta empezaba a cantar.

(Maka)

_Aha! Listen boy_

_My first love story_

_My angel and my girls_

_My sunshine_

_Oh! Oh! Let's go!_

De repente junto a Maka apareciera Tsubaki y comenzaba a cantar, ella también tenía una camisa blanca pero su short era verde pastel.

_(Tsubaki)_

_Neomuneomu meotjyeo nuni nuni busyeo_

_Sumeul mot swigesseo tteollineun girl_

De repente a Maka y Tsubaki se les unieron Kad, Chrona, Brit, Liz, Patty y Seil. Todas vestidas con camisas blancas pero todos sus short eran de diferentes colores. Y todas juntas comenzaron a cantar.

_(todas)_

_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_

_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_

_(Liz)_

_Oh neomu bukkeureowo chyeodabol su eobseo_

_Sarange ppajyeosseo sujubeun girl_

_(Todas)_

_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_

_Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab_

_(Brit)_

_Eotteoke hajyo (eotteokhajyo)_

_Tteollineun maeum (tteollineun mameunyo)_

_(Dugeundugeundugeundugeun) dugeun dugeungeoryeo bamen jamdo mot irujyo_

_(Maka)_

_Naneun naneun babongabwayo_

_Geudae geudaebakke moreuneun babo geuraeyo geudael boneun nan_

- ¿Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí, que hacen ustedes bailando juntas? - pregunto Soul atontado ya que no podía creer que todas ellas compartieran escenario, pero les gustaba verlas bailando muy armonizadas la canción.

_(Todas)_

_Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo No No No No No_

_Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Neomu jjaritjjarit momi tteollyeo Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee_

_Jeojeun nunbit Oh Yeah joheun hyanggi Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_(Patty)_

_Oh neomu neomu yeppeo mami neomu yeppeo_

_Cheotnune banhaesseo kkok jjibeun girl_

_(Todas)_

_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_

_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_

_(Kad)_

_Neomuna tteugeowo manjil suga eobseo_

_Sarange tabeoryeo hukkeunhan girl_

_(Todas)_

_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_

_Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab_

_(Liz)_

_Eojjeomyeon joha (eojjeomyeon johayo)_

_Sujubeun naneun (sujubeun naneunyo)_

_(Todas)_

_(Mollamollamollamolla)_

_(Liz)_

_Molla mollahamyeo maeil geudaeman geurijyo_

De repente en el escenario entraron Kid y Black Star, uniéndose a las chicas con la coreografía y cantando, dejando a cierto chico muy desconcertado.

_(Black y Kid)_

_Chinhan chingudeureun malhajyo_

_Jeongmal neoneun jeongmal motmallyeo_

_Babo hajiman geudael boneun nan_

- ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO? – grito Soul al ver como sus dos mejores amigos bailaban al mismo son que las chicas tomando la cabecera de la coreografía y mostrando un lado muy afeminado, el cual Soul ya estaba detestando.

_(Todos)_

_Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo No No No No No_

_Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Neomu jjaritjjarit momi tteollyeo Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee_

_Jeojeun nunbit Oh Yeah joheun hyanggi Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_(Chrona)_

_Maldo motaenneun geol neomu bukkeureowo haneun nal_

_Yonggiga eomneungeolkka eotteokhaeya joheungeolkka_

_Dugeundugeun mam jorimyeo barabogo inneun na_

_(Todos)_

_Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo No No No No No_

_Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Neomu jjaritjjarit momi tteollyeo Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee_

_Jeojeun nunbit Oh Yeah joheun hyanggi Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo No No No No No_

_Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Neomu jjarit jjarit momi tteollyeo Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee_

_Jeojeun nunbit Oh Yeah joheun hyanggi Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah_

Cuando termino la canción todas las chicas salieron corriendo y de repente Black t Kid aparecieron justo alado de Soul, comportándose de la manera más gay posible.

- Soul... Soul... Soul... - decía Black Star mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Soul.

- ¡Esto no está pasando! - dijo Soul mientras trataba de alejar al peli azul.

- Soul... ¡Despierta ya men! - dijo Black Star mientras agitaba mas fuerte al albino y este se despertaba.

- ¡¿Que paso? - dijo Soul mientras respiraba agitado y se sentaba en la cama.

- Creo que tenias una pesadilla... - dijo Kid mientras salía del baño.

- ¿Oye tu no estabas cuidando a Chrona? - dijo Soul mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Si pero subí a ducharme, ya tengo dos horas aquí - dijo Kid mientras empezaba a ponerse el pantalón.

- ¿Dos horas? - dijo Soul mientras se levantaba de la cama y se estiraba.

- Si, ya son las diez de la mañana - dijo Kid mientras se ponía la camisa.

- Valla... - dijo el peli blanco suspirando - ¿y Chrona?

- Esta bien, despertó en la madrugada y hable con ella un rato - dijo Kid pero en ese momento recordó el grato momento con la peli rosa, aunque no lo creyera una parte del quería seguir junto a Chrona.

- Que bueno que ya esté bien... - dijo Soul mientras agarraba su toalla y se dirigía al baño.

- ¿Oye viejo cuando dormías tenías una pesadilla verdad? - pregunto Black mientras se ponía sus guantes.

- La verdad no querrán saber que soñé... - dicho esto Soul se encerró en el baño para el también ducharse.

Xoxox

- ¡Buenos días Chrona! - dijo Maka mientras entraba en la enfermería - ¿como te encuentras?

- Bien... - dijo la peli rosa muy avergonzada

- ¿Que ocurre Chrona? - pregunto Maka mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga.

- Na... Da... - dijo la peli rosa mientras miraba en dirección contraria a donde estaba sentada Maka.

- Chrona, a ti te pasa algo. Por favor dime...

- Maka... Yo creo... Que es mejor... Que dejes de ser mi amiga... - dijo la chica mientras una leve lágrima comenzaba a recorrer la mejilla de Chrona.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Chrona estás loca o qué? - pregunto Maka muy sorprendida - ¿porque me pides que deje de ser tu amiga?

- Es que... Ya sabes lo de Ragnarok... Y capaz pronto se entere toda la escuela... Y te tacharan de rara... Al ser mi amiga... - dijo la chica mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos - mi vida... Es una miseria... Y no quiero... Que ni tu ni las chicas... Corran con la misma suerte que yo...

- ¡Chrona no seas tonta! - dijo la rubia mientras la abrazaba - eres mi amiga, más bien ya te considero mi mejor amiga y de verdad no pienso dejar de ser tu amiga por esta tontería.

- ¿De verdad? - dijo la chica mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas - ¿de verdad... Piensas... Eso?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres una chica mega especial y querida por todos nosotros! - dijo Maka mientras abrazaba a Chrona lo más cariñoso que podía - te quiero mucho tontita.

- Gracias Maka... Yo también te quiero - dijo la peli rosa mientras la abrazaba de igual manera.

- Bueno... ¿Oye y esa rosa? - dijo la rubia mientras agarraba una rosa que estaba al lado de la camilla de Chrona y se la daba a Chrona.

- Nose... Capaz de mi tía... - dijo Chrona suspirando.

- Ya va, tiene una nota - en eso Maka agarro la mini nota y comenzó a leerla.

_"Querida Chrona: siento haberte dejado sola, pero necesitaba ir a hacer mis deberes personales. Espero te guste la rosa y nos vemos más tarde. Con cariño... Death The Kid" _

- ¿De parte... de Kid? - dijo la peli rosa completamente impactada, de verdad no creía que Kid le hubiera dejado una rosa.

- ¡Creo que aquí hay amor! - dijo Maka mientras comenzaba a reírse y a hacerle mini cosquillas a la peli rosa.

- ¡No! Es... Imposible... - dijo Chrona mientras acongojaba y miraba a la rubia por el rabillo del ojo - el... Jamás se... Fijará... En mi...

- ¿Y por qué no? ¡Tu eres una chica hermosa! - dijo Maka mientras agarraba a Chrona de las manos - tu realmente eres una chica muy linda y tienes unos hermosos sentimientos, estoy segura que un chico como Kid podría fijarse de ti ¡hasta con los ojos cerrados!

- No estoy segura... De eso - dijo la chica mientras volteaba la mirada - todos tienen... Una luz especial... Excepto yo...

- Claro que no Chrona, todos tenemos un brillo especial que brilla desde lo más profundo de nuestro ser - dijo la chica mientras miraba la cara triste de la chica - ¿sabes alguna vez has escuchado Firework de Katy Perry?

- No nunca... - dijo la peli rosa suspirando - ¿porque... Lo preguntas?

- Ya verás - dicho esto Chrona agarro una guitarra la cual traía con ella, la saco de su forro y empezaba a afinarla - ¿sabes algo? no me gusta mucho cantar en público, pero hoy hare una excepción por ti...

- ¿Vas a cantar... Para mi? - dijo Chrona mega extrañada.

- Si... Te dedico esta canción Chrona - dijo la chica mientras empezaba a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_

_drifting through the wind_

_wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_like a house of cards,_

_one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

Cuando ya Maka iba por el coro, Chrona estaba llorando por las cosas tan lindas que decía la canción, pero sobre todo, porque la canción se la dedicaba su nueva mejor amiga.

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

Después de cantar el coro, Liz, Tsubaki y Patty entraron a la enfermería y al ver a Maka cantando se sorprendieron pero la rubia Albar solo les dedico una tierna sonrisa y ellas se acercaron en silencio para seguir escuchando a Maka cantar.

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

Esta vez Liz y Tsubaki cantaron junto a Maka, causando mini risas entre las chicas pero formando un lindo coro.

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

- Canta conmigo Chrona – dijo Maka con una linda sonrisa a su amiga la peli rosa y está muy apenada canto junto a ella.

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

La última parte de la canción las cantaron el grupo completo mientras Maka seguía aplicada a la guitarra.

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

- ¡Guao Maka cantas mega hermoso! - dijo Liz mientras abrazaba a su amiga - no sabía que tu voz fuera tan potente.

- Gracias Liz - dijo la rubia un poco sonrojada por el comentario de su amiga.

- La verdad a mí me pareció más hermoso fue cuando Chrona y Maka cantaron juntas, eso sí fue lindo - dijo Tsubaki mientras se sentaba cerca de Chrona.

- Gracias... - dijo la peli rosa mega apenada - y gracias... Por venir a... Visitarme...

- Nosotras vamos a estar para ti siempre Chrona, eres nuestra amiga - dijo Liz mientras le daba un gran abrazo - ¡te queremos tontita!

- Gracias... Yo también - dijo la peli rosa con una tierna sonrisa mientras las otras tres chicas también le daban un fuerte abrazo.

- Vamos a prometernos algo - dijo Maka aun abrazando a sus amigas - vamos a prometernos estar juntas y ser las mejores amigas siempre.

- ¡Sí! - dijeron las otras cuatro chicas abrazándose entre todas y dándose un gran cariño, pero el momento fue interrumpido por que la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

- Buenos días lindas damas, vengo a limpiar un poco la… - dijo un hombre de cabello rojo el cual traía el uniforme de conserje pero se cayó al ver a cierta rubia - ¡MAKITA!

- ¿Spirit que rayos haces aquí? – dijo Maka al ver que el hombre se acercaba para abrazarla pero esta lo esquivo rápidamente.

- ¡Mi Makita, mi bella hija! ¡Tú papa te extraño muchísimo! - dijo Spirit mientras se sentaba en el piso y comenzaba a llorar – ¡PAPA TE QUIERE!

- Tú no eres mi padre… - dijo la rubia mientras se comenzaba a molestar.

- ¿Maka este en serio es tu papa? – pregunto Liz mientras contenía la risa.

- Este hombre dejo de ser mi padre desde que mama y él se divorciaron – dijo la rubia Albarn

-¡Yo extraño a tu madre igual como te extraño a ti mi Makita! ¡LAS AMO A LAS DOS! – dijo el hombre mientras seguía llorando.

- ¿Spirit que haces aquí y vestido de esa manera? – dijo Maka de la manera más chocante que pudo.

- Trabajo aquí – dijo Spirit mientras se paraba del piso y se limpiaba las lágrimas – soy el nuevo conserje.

- ¿estás de broma verdad? – Dijo Maka muy sorprendida – ¿Por qué estás trabajando de conserje aquí?

- Soy gran amigo del director y lo hice porque quería estar cerca de mi hermosa flor – dijo Spirit mientras sonreía – ¡no te preocupes Makita prometo tener tu colegio lo más limpio y pulcro posible! – dicho esto el peli rojo agarro sus utensilios para limpiar y salía rápidamente de la enfermería pero antes de irse dijo - ¡TE AMO MAKITA!

- Esto sí que será una gran pesadilla ahora… - dijo la rubia Albarn mientras suspiraba y sus amigas se morían de la risa.

Las cosas de ahora en adelante sí que iban a ser más divertidas.

_**Hey, hey, hey! Hasta aki termino esto XD! Bueno espero que les alla gustado! Me voy a responder los rews! XD! Hoy tengo dulces para todos ustedes! XD**_

_**Liz.I'm: la verdad no te la vi,….. pero si la imagine XD! Juas juas juas! Y pus a veces pienso que tus rews no tienen sentido XD! Besos y te mando una chupeta!**_

_**Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH: creo que a veces necesitas una camisa de fuerza XD! Y puuuus ya visteee ¡! Si cantaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! XD y para que no diagas que no soy cuate! Te mando un ramen! :3 besoooos! Cuidateeee**_

_**DeAtH tHe RoSe: hermanita1! XD es un fic musical….. y que hay en un fic musical? Luchas de danza, coreografías y canto! Tendras mucho de eso XD! Y puuus si son tan kawaiiiiiiiiiii! Besos te me cuidas!**_

_**Saku-chan89: DAME TU PIN! AWWWWW YO TAMBIEN TENGOOOO! XD pronto vendrán mas de las otras parejas! Solo hay que ser pacientes1! Como dije por un breve momento le di el protagonismo al KidxChrona… ya el cap siguiente es MakaxSoul de nuevo! XD y muy pronto llegara el BlackxTsubaki! XD asi que trankis! **_

_**yuki-chan: muchas cosas interesantes van a pasar en esta academia y vas a ver que sn tan interesantes que te vas a morir de la risa y a soltar muchísimo awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww por los momentos románticos! Gracias por leer! :D**_

_**Kasumi-Keiko11: kaskie-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann! Kiero a elmo! XD :3 eres una chica mala x kitarle los helados a los demás! Xd y puuuuuss… el siguiente cap es netamente soulxmaka asi que trankis! :3**_

_**Prantz Evans: hola mi bellaaaaaa! Espero que estes genial! Y que la hermosa de Hikari tambien!1 :3 y si… tus gustos son raros! XD pero bueeee! Nos seguimos leyendo okas?**_

_**Dan Yagami: me siento alagada por lo que dices de mi gusto musical! :3 soy una chicaaaaaaaaaa felizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Amo la vidaaaaa!1 por fin alguien piensa que tengo buen oído musicaaall! Graciaasss espero te guste este cap!**_

_**Shald120: si el siguiente cap lo essss y ni se imaginan lo que pasaraaa XD! Besos gracias por leer! Te doy un chocolate! XD por ser un nuevo lector de mi historia!**_

_**Ai-chan Wayland: graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass! Sabes esa canción la amo en especial! Y cuando empeze este fic me imagine a black cantándola asi que bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee XD gracias por leer!**_

_**funny-chan 88: estaba terminando el cap mientras hablaba contigo por msn! No seaaas cuaimaaaa! Y no me kemes xq sino no vas a saber que va a ocurrir con esta linda historia XD! Mil besos gracias por leer XD!**_

_**Listo son todos por hoy! Dios mio cada vez me dejan mas rews por capitulo…. Eso me hace sentirme feliz….. capas me pongo a llorar TT_TT gracias! Mil mil gracias por todas las cocas maravillosas que dicen de este fic! Los buenos deseos hacia mi… me hacen sentir que de verdad les gusta lo que escribo! Este cap va dedicado a todas las hermosas personas que se toman unos segundos de su tiempo en leerme! Los que dejan rews los que no… mil gracias! Los amo a todos por igual! Los adoro!**_

_**En el siguiente cap se va a montar una obra musical… con nada mas y nada menos que con las canciones mas famosas delas películas de Disney! Que parejas se van a formar? Y las chicas demostraran que son capaces de rokear igual o mejor que los chicos al mejor estilo de Paramore con Misery Bussines! No se pierdan el siguiente cap de SONATA, AMOR y RITMO! **_

_**Nos vemos byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!11 NESHA!**_


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10 "POR SER CHICA ROCKEO MEJOR QUE TU"

_**Hola genteeee! Se estoy aki de newww! Y si llegue pronto! XD es que ayer estaba tan fastidiada que escribi el cap 10 por completo jejejeej! Ya como dije la vez pasada van a ocurrir muchas cosas a partir de ahora…**_

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que Chrona salió de la enfermería y el grupo de jóvenes se volvió mas unido ya que en todo momento estaban juntos. Los chicos estaban sentados en una mesa mientras desayunaban entre risas y bromas tontas cuando el director del colegio interrumpió.

- ¡Bueeeenos diaaaaas mis chiiiicos! - dijo Shinigami-sama recibiendo un gran "buenos días" por parte de sus alumnos - como alguuuunos sabraaaan en unas semaaaanas es el aniveeersarioooo de esta gran academiaaaa y como todos loooos años se prepaaaarara "el graaaan musicaaal" y como yaaaa sabraaan cada salooon tiene un tema en especifoooo, asiii que esperoooo que se diviertaaaan ¡y saqueeeeen lo mejor de usteeeedes!

- ¿"El Gran Musical"? - pregunto Maka muy extrañada a Kid.

- Si es una gran presentación la cual se divide en dos partes, el tema escogido para cada salón de la academia y la presentación de talentos - dijo Kid mientras terminaba de tomarse su jugo.

- ¡Valla que interesante! ¿Y eso de los talentos como es? - pregunto Liz muy emocionada.

- Cualquier persona que tenga un talento y lo quiera mostrar sea bailar, cantar o lo que sea puede hacerlo y al final los profesores escogen quien lo hiso mejor - dijo esta vez Soul.

- ¡Valla creo que me gustaría concursar! - dijo Liz mientras comenzaba a aplaudir de la emoción - ¡y así todos sabrán que yo soy la mejor artista de esta academia!

- ¿En que pesadilla viste eso cariño? - dijo Seil mientras se acercaba a la mesa de los chicos con sus amigas.

- ¿Quien te invito a la conversación? - dijo Maka de manera chocante.

- La tonta que hablo... - dijo Seil y ella junto a sus amigas se comenzaron a reír - bueno el punto es que en esta academia nadie resalta más que nosotras, Blacks Skulls o "The Queen" así que ustedes tontitas están enterradas en el subsuelo.

- Eres una... - Liz iba a levantarse para golpear a Seil pero Black la jalo por el brazo para que se sentara.

- Ignóralas, solo son una mugre en tu uña, pequeña e insignificante - dijo Maka mientras se sonreía de manera victoriosa.

- ¿A quien le dijiste insignificante pedazo de "Naka"? - dijo Kad haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

- A ustedes, tontas copias baratas de los chicos - dijo Maka de la manera más arrogante que pudo.

- Mira tu eres una... - Kad no pudo seguir hablando por que Seil levanto una mano haciendo un gesto de que se callara.

- Tienes agallas, no te preocupes después me encargare de destruirte - dijo Seil mientras se acomodaba su bandana - adiós Soul... - dicho esto Seil y sus amigas se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida.

- ¡Esas idiotas las detesto! - dijo Maka mientras suspiraba con fuerza.

- Como sea con tal de que las ignoren todo bien - dijo Soul muy relajado.

- Disculpen chicos pero ¿quién es "The Queen"? - pregunto Liz muy extrañada.

- ¿Vez a la mesa que esta allá? - dijo Kid mientras señala con la mirada a una mesa la cual estaba en todo el medio del salón.

- Si... - dijo Liz.

- ¿Vez a la chica rubia que tiene el cabello unida en una semi clineja en su pecho? - dijo Kid viendo como Liz asentía - Ella es Medussa Gorgon, una de las mejores bailarinas y cantantes de esta academia, ya le ofrecieron su primer contrato en una reconocida compañía discografía pero ella lo rechazo, es una chica muy orgullosa y se cree superior a los demás y los que se sientan con ella son sus "subordinados".

- Valla a parte de estas locas tenemos a la reina del manicomio - dijo Maka mientras suspiraba - ¿en que problema me metí al entrar en esta academia?

- Ya tranquila Maka - dijo Tsubaki tratando de calmar los ánimos de la chica.

- Bueno Medussa es muy poco competitiva así que ella no va a participar en la competencia de talentos porque según ella "no pisa el mismo escenario que unos novatos" - dijo Kid causando la risa entre sus amigos.

- Oye Kid pero sabes muchas cosas de ella, creo que eres un chismoso experto - dijo Liz mientras se levantaba de su silla.

- No es que sea chismoso, sino que antes Medussa y yo éramos amigos, pero luego ella cambio su manera de ser y decidí cortar con la amistad - dijo Kid también levantándose - mejor apúrense que si no vamos a llegar tarde a clases.

- Ok - dijeron los demás mientras también se levantaban y empezaban a caminar.

Xoxox

- Bueno mis chicos, como ya dijo el director a cada salón le toca un tema en especifico para cantar en el gran musical - dijo la profesora Mary con una linda sonrisa - y al salón luna creciente le toco... - cuando la profesora leyó la carpeta que traía, su mirada paso de alegría a desconcierto - bueno... No es lo que me esperaba pero bueno...

-¿Profesora Mary ocurre algo? - dijo Maka muy extrañada por la reacción de la profesora.

- No, tranquila linda. Bueno como estaba diciendo a este salón le toco la temática... - la profesora dejo de ver la carpeta para mirar a los jóvenes - la temática de las películas de Disney...

Un gran silencio se formó en el salón por parte de todos los alumnos, ya que muchos estaban impresionados por la temática que les toco, la única que rompió el silencio fue una chica de cabello marrón.

- ¿Es un chiste verdad profesora? - dijo Jacqueline.

- No mi niña de verdad es su temática para el gran musical de este año - dijo la profesora.

- ¿Y quien escogió esa temática para nosotros? - dijo Black mientras lograba salir de su shock.

- El director... - dijo la profesora y se fijo como todos los chicos de repente miraban de manera asesina a cierto peli negro con tres rayas blancas.

- ¡Júralo que te asesinare hoy rayitas! - dijo Black Star mientras miraba con odio a Kid.

- ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con las decisiones de mi padre! - dijo Kid muy decidido y comenzaba a revisar un libro.

- Bueno ya chicos silencio, diré los nombres de las canciones y las personas que la cantaran ¿ok? - dijo la profesora mientras comenzaba a pasearse por el salón y comenzaba a leer la lista - ok... "Hijo de Hombre" de "Tarzan" será cantada por... Black Star.

- ¿Esto es un chiste? - dijo el peli azul asombrado.

- No lo es, prosigo... "Mi Reflejo" de "Mulan" la cantara la señorita... Tsubaki Nakatusaka - dijo la profesora haciendo que la chica se sonrojara - "Eres tu" de "La bella durmiente"... Humm una pareja... Death The Kid y Chrona Mjolnir...

- ¡¿Qué? - dijo Chrona mega sonrojada al saber con quién cantaría - ¡¿P...p...por qué... Yo?

- Porque si Chrona, "Hakuna Matata" de "El Rey León" por Ox Ford y Harvar D. Éclair...

- ¡Seeh amigo! - dijeron los dos chicos chocaban sus manos.

- "Bajo el Mar" de "La Sirenita" por Kilik Lungu, "Bibidi babidi bu" de "La cenicienta" por Patricia Thompson - seguía diciendo la profesora Mary.

- ¡Siii! - dijo Patty mientras comenzaba a bailar en su asiento.

- Señorita Thompson por favor compórtese - dijo la profesora mientras veía como Liz agarraba a su hermana y la sentaba - Elizabeth Thompson, usted cantara "No Hablare de Mi Amor" de "Hércules" con la participación especial de Kim Diehl y Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré...

- Esta bien, pero por favor dígame Liz... - dijo la rubia con una simpática sonrisa.

- Interesante - dijo Kim mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Liz.

- "Tan Cierto Como Tu" de "Hércules" por Kim, Jacqueline, Kadherine, Secila y Britany - dijo la profesora Mary y antes de decir la última canción soltó una pequeña risita - "Un Mundo Ideal" de "Aladin" por Soul Eater Evans...

- ¡¿Profesora esta loca? - dijo Soul mega impresionado con unas enormes ganas de matar a su profesora.

- Sera tan divertido verte cantar esa canción con tu "alfombra mágica" - dijo Maka causando la risa de sus compañeros de clases.

- Pues lo vera desde muy cerca señorita Albarn ya que usted cantara junto al joven Evans esa canción - dijo la profesora haciendo que Maka se quedara boquiabierta.

- ¿Está jugando conmigo profesora? - dijo la rubia Albarn casi atónita.

- No señorita Albarn, los demás serán parte del grupo de baile, así que pueden venir a buscar sus canciones para que comiencen a practicar desde hoy ya que quedan cinco semanas para que sea el gran musical - dijo la profesora mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y los chicos nombrados empezaban a acercarse a buscar sus respectivas canciones.

- Vamos compañera... - dijo Soul hacia Maka con una arrogante sonrisa.

- Idiota... - dijo la chica suspirando.

Xoxox

- ¿Que loco las canciones que nos toca cantar no? - dijo Liz mientras se acostaba en el sofá del salón de donde practicaban los chicos.

- Si solo un poco locas - dijo Kid mientras se sentaba en un puf - oye Chrona tu me dices cuando comenzamos a practicar la canción ¿ok?

- Ok... - dijo la peli rosa la cual estaba sentada en otro de los sofás junto a Maka y Patty.

- Pues ya verán que gracias a su dios cantando el gran musical será todo un éxito - dijo Black mientras comenzaba a reírse de manera frenética.

- Si lo que tu digas... - dijo Soul suspirando y recostándose en otro puf - ¿deberíamos comenzar a ensayar no creen chicos?

- ¡Cierto chicos quería comentarles algo! - dijo Liz mientras se levantaba del sofá de un golpe.

- ¿Que ocurre Liz? - dijo Maka mientras la miraba.

- Bueno que me gustaría que participáramos todos juntos en la competencia de talentos ¿que dicen? - dijo la chica mega emocionada - ¡y así todos juntos rockeamos a lo grande!

- ¡Olvídalo! - dijo Soul mientras se hundía cada vez más en la comodidad del puf.

- ¿Y por qué no podemos intentarlo? - dijo Maka mientras lo miraba con el seño fruncido - ¿somos amigos no?

- Podemos ser amigos, pero ustedes son chicas y las chicas no saben rockear... - dijo Soul con una sarcástica sonrisa.

-¡¿QUE NO NOSOTRAS NO SABEMOS ROCKEAR? - dijo Liz mega molesta - ¿PERO Y TSUBAKI QUE?

- ¡Es que Tsubaki tiene talento pero jamás superara a su dios! - dijo Black haciendo que la peli negra lo mirara con una pisca de odio.

- ¡Chicas al frente ahora! - dijo Maka mientras se paraba y junto a sus amigas se ponían cerca de la puerta para que los chicos no las escucharan - ¡nose ustedes pero les quiero demostrar a esos tontos que están equivocados!

- ¡Yo también! - dijo Tsubaki de manera decidida - ¡ese tonto sabrá quien es la diosa en verdad!

- Bueno, pero el detalle es que no hemos ensayado ni nada - dijo Maka un poco frustrada - ¿qué haremos?

- ¡Ya se! - dijo Liz y en eso miro a Patty - ¿Patty te acuerdas de la canción que a ti te gusta de la chica peli roja?

- ¿Misery Business? - dijo Patty con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Esa misma, chicas mi hermana es experta tocando la batería con las canciones que le gustan ¿Maka, Tsubaki, Chrona ustedes se saben esa canción? - dijo Liz con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Estas de broma? - dijo Maka sonriendo igual que su amiga - ¡yo admiro a Haley Williams!

- Después de Amy Lee, mi segunda cantante favorita es Haley así que ¡cuenten con que me se esa canción por completo! - dijo Tsubaki con una tierna sonrisa.

- Este... Chicas... Yo solo sé hacer covers de esa canción... Con el violín - dijo Chrona un poco apenada.

- ¡Perfecto! Chrona tu nos harás la entrada con el mini solo de violín y luego seguimos nosotras con lo demás ¿ok? - dijo Liz y de nuevo miro a sus amigas - ¿están listas chicas?

- ¡Sí! - dijeron las demás con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno chicos ¿nos permiten sus cosas? - dijo Liz con una satisfactoria sonrisa.

- Por mi está bien - dijo Kid sonriendo de la mejor manera hacia las chicas.

- Solo porque Kid es el dueño dejo que toquen a María - dijo Soul suspirando.

- ¿La batería se llama María? - dijo Maka mientras estallaba de la risa - eres mas tonto de lo que pensé Soul...

- Bueno demuéstrenos que tan malas son con el Rock - dijo Black Star mientras comenzaba a reírse.

- Ya verás... - dijo Liz mientras ellas y las chicas comenzaron a prepararse para tocar.

Cuando estuvieron listas Chrona paso al frente y toco los primeros acordes de la canción dejando a los chicos un poco impresionados por la soltura de la chica con el violín.

- ¡1, 2, 3 Y! - dijo Chrona y las chicas comenzaron a tocar lo mejor que podían para dejar a los chicos boquiabiertos y Liz agarro el micrófono para comenzar a cantar.

_IM IN THE BUSINESS OF MISERY,_

_LETS TAKE IT FROM THE TOP._

_SHES GOT A BODY LIKE AN HOURGLASS ITS TICKING LIKE A CLOCK._

_ITS A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE WE ALL RUN OUT,_

_WHEN I THOUGHT HE WAS MINE SHE CAUGHT HIM BY THE MOUTH._

_I WAITED EIGHT LONG MONTHS,_

_SHE FINALLY SET HIM FREE._

_I TOLD HIM I COULDNT LIE HE WAS THE ONLY ONE FOR ME._

_TWO WEEKS AND WE CAUGHT ON FIRE,_

_SHES GOT IT OUT FOR ME,_

_BUT I WEAR THE BIGGEST SMILE._

Liz saltaba, hacia muecas y jugaba mucho con su cabello mientras Maka solo sonreía mientras tocaba la guitarra lo mejor que podía dejando a Soul muy impresionado y la rubia Albarn se acercó a un micrófono para cantar junto a Liz el coro.

_WHOA, I NEVER MEANT TO BRAG_

_BUT I GOT HIM WHERE I WANT HIM NOW._

_WHOA, IT WAS NEVER MY INTENTION TO BRAG_

_TO STEAL IT ALL AWAY FROM YOU NOW._

_BUT GOD DOES IT FEEL SO GOOD,_

_CAUSE I GOT HIM WHERE I WANT HIM NOW._

_AND IF YOU COULD THEN YOU KNOW YOU WOULD._

_CAUSE GOD IT JUST FEELS SO,_

_IT JUST FEELS SO GOOD._

- Valla las chicas si que tienen talento - dijo Kid con una gran sonrisa y mirando como sus dos amigos seguían impresionados.

_SECOND CHANCES THEY DONT EVER MATTER, PEOPLE NEVER CHANGE._

_ONCE A WHORE YOURE NOTHING MORE, IM SORRY, THATLL NEVER CHANGE._

_AND ABOUT FORGIVENESS, WERE BOTH SUPPOSED TO HAVE EXCHANGED._

_IM SORRY HONEY, BUT IM PASSIN UP, NOW LOOK THIS WAY._

_WELL THERES A MILLION OTHER GIRLS WHO DO IT JUST LIKE YOU._

_LOOKING AS INNOCENT AS POSSIBLE TO GET TO WHO,_

_THEY WANT AND WHAT THEY LIKE ITS EASY IF YOU DO IT RIGHT._

_WELL I REFUSE, I REFUSE, I REFUSE!_

Maka volvió a unirse a Liz en el coro y las dos se miraban de manera cómplice al saber lo que venía después.

_WHOA, I NEVER MEANT TO BRAG_

_BUT I GOT HIM WHERE I WANT HIM NOW._

_WHOA, IT WAS NEVER MY INTENTION TO BRAG_

_TO STEAL IT ALL AWAY FROM YOU NOW._

_BUT GOD DOES IT FEEL SO GOOD,_

_CAUSE I GOT HIM WHERE I WANT HIM RIGHT NOW._

_AND IF YOU COULD THEN YOU KNOW YOU WOULD._

_CAUSE GOD IT JUST FEELS SO,_

_IT JUST FEELS SO GOOD._

Liz y Maka en ese momento se acercaron mientras Liz enrollaba el cable del micrófono seximente en su muñeca y dedicarles una gran sonrisa de satisfacción a los chicos.

_I WATCHED HIS WILDEST DREAMS COME TRUE_

_NOT ONE OF THEM INVOLVING YOU_

_JUST WATCH MY WILDEST DREAMS COME TRUE_

_NOT ONE OF THEM INVOLVING._

En el solo de guitarra Liz se quitó rápidamente para que Maka se pusiera en frente y ella movía con destreza sus dedos dejando a Black Star con la boca abierta por su agilidad al tocar la guitarra y siendo ella la que cantara el coro final mientras Liz aplaudía al son de la canción.

_WHOA, I NEVER MEANT TO BRAG,_

_BUT I GOT HIM WHERE I WANT HIM NOW._

- Creo que ya no eres el dios de la guitarra - dijo Kid a Black pero este seguía embobado viendo como una chica tocaba mejor que él.

_WHOA, I NEVER MEANT TO BRAG_

_BUT I GOT HIM WHERE I WANT HIM NOW._

_WHOA, IT WAS NEVER MY INTENTION TO BRAG_

_TO STEAL IT ALL AWAY FROM YOU NOW._

_BUT GOD DOES IT FEEL SO GOOD,_

_CAUSE I GOT HIM WHERE I WANT HIM NOW._

_AND IF YOU COULD THEN YOU KNOW YOU WOULD._

_CAUSE GOD IT JUST FEELS SO,_

_IT JUST FEELS SO GOOD_

- ¡Esto es todo gracias por venir, no firmamos autógrafos! - dijo Liz cuando termino la canción haciendo que todos sus amigos se rieran.

- ¡Chicas lo hicieron magnifico! - dijo Kid mientras comenzaba aplaudir a sus amigas - realmente tienen un gran talento.

- Gracias Kid - dijo Maka con una simpática sonrisa y guardando la guitarra en su forro.

- ¿Oiga Dios, por que no cierra la boca antes de que le entre una mosca? - dijo Tsubaki de una manera muy cuchi y retadora.

- ¡¿COMO RAYOS TE SALIO ESE SOLO TAN PERFECTO? - fue lo único que pudo decir el peli azul mientras miraba atónito a la rubia Albarn.

- ¡Bueno eh tenido practica! - dijo Maka con una linda sonrisa y miro a Soul - Viste... ¡Por ser una chica rockeo mejor que tu!

- Lo hicieron bien, no se puede negar pero igual yo sigo siendo más cool - dijo Soul mientras agarraba sus cosas.

- ¿Bueno al final participamos juntos en la competencia de talentos? - dijo Liz muy emocionada.

- No... - dijo Soul de la manera mas chocante - si participamos lo haremos solo nosotros.

- ¡Eres un estúpido pedante! - Dijo Maka muy furiosa - ¡que te cuesta dejar tu estúpido orgullo y aceptar que seria genial si tocamos todos juntos!

- Lo siento Maka pero naah... No es cool y no va con mi personalidad... - dijo el alvino mientras se dirigía a la puerta - si les importa me voy...

- ¡Eres un ridículo engreído que piensa que el planeta gira en su entorno, pues no! - dijo Maka mientras lo agarra de la camisa - ¡eres solo otra puta escoria que defeco la tierra, ya veo porque Seil se muere por ti, los dos son de la misma calaña y no te preocupes que si participamos lo haremos solas! ¡Y la que se larga soy yo! - dijo la rubia mientras soltaba la camisa de Soul y salía vuelta una furia del salón de ensayos.

- Creo que la volviste a regar mi hermano - dijo Black Star mientras Soul lo miraba de manera asesina.

- Esto sí que salió peor de lo que me esperaba - dijo Liz mientras se sentaba en el sofá, sí que iba a ser una tarde un poco larga.

_**!1 esto es todo mis chicoooos! Claro x este cap! Ya que el siguiente va a tener una graaaaaaaaannnnnnnn sorpresaaaaaaa! Y un suceso el cual le dara un giro total a este fic… ¡! Pero es obvio que no lo voy a decir muajajaajajjaja! A responder los rews!**_

_**eiko-mitsuko: me siento muy happy que te guste! Besos cuidateeee!**_

_**alexiel Evans:mas te valeh…..! y mas te valeh que vea un rews tuyo en este cap xq sino te mando a mutilar y te borro de favoritos -.-U… mentira ale-samaaaaa!11 te kiero mucho mi sempai! Besos…. Atte: tu quesadilla…. XD**_

_**funny-chan 88: aunque no lo digas lo espero….. termina de publicar el nuevo cap carajo! XD y pusssss seeeh… pobre Soul XD**_

_**Saku-chan89: FELIZ CUMPLE A TI! FELIZ CUMPLE A TI! FELIZ CUMPLE MI SAKUUUU! FELIZ CUMPLE A *comienzo a cantar de manera desafinada* jerjejeejjejejjejjeje :3 espero que te halla gustadooooo! XD mil besos te me cuidas y… FELIZ CUMPLE A TIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**yuki-chan22: re-re-re-re-re…. RELLENOOOO! D; *me voy a una eskina* me dijieron que mi cap fue relleno moriré….. soy una sucia escoria…. Moriré… ya no publicare mas caps de este fic….. U_U….. jejejejje mentiraaaa! XD y pus me dolio un poco la palabra relleno pero bueeeno….. no todo es perfecto XD! Espero que este cap no te paresca relleno xq haysi de verdad voy a llorarXD besos cuidateeee**_

_**Shald120: seeeeeh el papa de maka es taaaan…. Raro…. Yo tengo un padre asi y me suicido…. XD y pus un placer! Ten otro chocolateeeeeeeeeeeee!**_

_**Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Maka cantaaaaaaaaaaaaa jeejejjejejej! Awwwww tengo unas ganas de comerun pastel de fresas… si kieres te doy XD! Espero este te guste XD byeeee!**_

_**Son todos por hooooyy! Tengo que irmeee yaaaa me corren de la compuuuuuuu XD! Un breve adelantooo!**_

_**Maka sigue enojada con Soul… una guerra de comida con la canción de Joan Jett - Bad Reputation! Y un trato que le dara un giro a las cosas! Nos vemos en el siguiente cappp! Byeeee**_

_**Una chica con mucha hambre y ganas de patear traseros1! Nesha Stela Moon**_


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11 "UNA GUERRA DE COMIDA Y EL TRATO"

_**Regreseeeeeeee! :D! inners: ya que esto sea rápido xq las vacaciones acabaron e,eUU… yo: este chicas debo disculparme por mi ausencia es que simplemente primero mi inspiración no llegaba ya que tenia problemas familiares, luego de eso mis inners (que son las encargadas de todo lo que tiene que ver con los fics y eso) no querían trabajar por que estaban de vacaciones, luego de eso la jefa del departamento de redacción salió embarazada y no quería hacer nada e,eUU Serena: gracias ahora todas me odian a mi -.-*… y por ultimo habia escrito este cap hace rato pero por la flojera de corregir los errores no lo subi ^^UU… pero ya regrese y me pondré full pilas a actualizar todo XDDD…. Bueno no los entretengo mas y disfruten el cap :3… por cierto la canción de este cap es Bad Reputation, tiene varios cantantes (entre ellos a la diosa Avril Lavigne *o*!) pero el original es de Joan Jet… creo que se escribe asi XDD… espero les guste en la versión que deseen escucharla ;)**_

- ¡Como lo detesto! - decía Maka mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación aun muy molesta mientras golpeaba una almohada.

- Ya Makita, deberías calmarte - dijo Tsubaki mientras estaba sentada en la cama junto a Liz, Patty y Chrona.

- ¡No me calmare! - dijo Maka mientras le lanzaba la almohada a Tsubaki - ¡lo odio! ¡Es el estúpido egocéntrico más idiota que eh conocido!

- Ya olvídalo Maka, es un tonto patán ¿sí? - dijo Liz mientras comenzaba a peinarse el cabello - no te preocupes que vas a ver que un día le vas a callar la boca demostrando que eres mejor que él.

- ¡Es que es obvio que soy mejor que él! - dijo la rubia Albarn mientras se lanzaba en su cama boca arriba y se tapaba la cara con otra almohada y comenzaba a dejar gritos mudos.

- Maka... Creo... Que estas... Exagerando un... Poco... - dijo Chrona al ver a su amiga tan alterada.

- ¡¿Exagerar? ¡No sé cuál es tu significado de la palabra exagerar pero júralo que no lo estoy haciendo! - dijo Maka mientras le lanzaba la almohada a Chrona - ¡desearía tenerlo enfrente para ahorcarlo!

- Makita, creo que capaz tienes hambre y te está afectando - dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa un poco fingida.

- Afff creo que si un poco... - dijo Maka mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

- ¡Yo también muero de hambre! - dijo Patty mientras miraba a sus amigas - ¡vamos a bajar para cenar!

- ¡La verdad yo opino lo mismo! - dijo Liz mientras se paraba de la cama y obligaba a las demás a pararse - ¡si cenamos temprano logramos evitar que engordemos en la noche así que muévanse!

Las chicas después de protestar un rato en que Liz rogaba que fueran a comer, accedieron y se levantaron de las camas y salieron de la habitación y entre algunas bromas lograron que a Maka se le quitara el mal genio y la chica sonreía de nuevo como siempre. Después de caminar un rato llegaron a la cafetería y como siempre se sentaron cerca de la mesa de los profesores ya que por esos lados siempre estaba todo más tranquilo, pero así como ellas también los chicos se sentaban por esos lados, justamente en la mesa que tenían al lado.

- Afff hay esta el idiota ese, mejor ni me doy cuenta de su estúpida existencia - dijo Maka de la manera más chocante posible.

- ¿Ya Makita, todo estará bien si? - dijo Tsubaki para tratar de calmar a su rubia amiga.

- Bueno ya dejen sus discusiones. ¿Maka, me acompañas a buscar las bandejas junto a Patty? - dijo Liz mientras se terminaba de arreglar el cabello en un espejo portátil.

- Sera... - dijo Maka y ella, junto a las hermanas Thompson se pararon y se dirigieron a donde se repartía la comida e hicieron la fila para esperar su turno pero tres chicas las medio empujaron antes de que ellas pasaran para pedir su comida.

- ¡Oye nosotras estábamos primero! - dijo Liz un poco molesta viendo como Kad, Seil y Brit se daban la vuelta.

- Las chicas populares como nosotras tenemos privilegios mi linda - dijo Kad de la manera más pedante y engreída posible.

- No nos interesa, llegamos primero y esperamos en la fila así que es nuestro turno - dijo Maka mientras ella y Seil se miraban ambas de manera asesina.

- Pues eso es lo que les tocara, esperar siempre mientras las divas como nosotras gozamos de los privilegios de ser unas exitosas y famosas estrellas - dijo Brit mientras guiñaba el ojo de manera engreída hacia las chicas.

- Cierto, siempre vivirán en las sombras o mejor dicho... En nuestra sombra - dijo Seil formando una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Pues mira para lo que quedo la estrella, siendo un extra en nuestro tema del musical mientras Maka término junto a SOUL interpretando la canción más importante - dijo Liz poniendo la misma sonrisa que Seil - así que muérete de la envidia querida pero en este musical tu no fuiste la estrella esta vez.

- Bueno... Es que... A veces también las novatas tienen su derecho... Pero siempre seré la estrella - dijo Seil con un tono de voz un poco nervioso.

- Bueno, sabes que a veces las novatas superan a las estrellas actuales, así que ten cuidado de que Maka no te robe el estrellato en cuanto cante junto a SOUL... - dijo Liz con una sonrisa mega divertida.

- Esta no me robara nada - dije Seil mientras miraba a Maka con asco.

- Esta tiene su nombre pedazo de fotocopia barata - dijo Maka correspondiendo al gesto.

- ¿Mira tú a mi me respetas ok? - dijo Seil mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a Maka.

- "El que respeto da, respeto recibe" así que mejor quédate en tu sitio tonta fotocopia - dijo Maka pero esta vez ella tenía la sonrisa satisfactoria.

- Tú no sabes con quien te metes pedazo de estúpida "naka" - dijo Seil la cual quería golpear a Maka pero un golpe en el mostrador asusto a las seis chicas.

- A ver dejen la pelea y terminen de pedir lo que desean comer que si no se fijan la fila está muy larga - dijo un hombre moreno, corpulento y muy alto el cual tenía el sombrerito y la bata de cocinero.

- Claro Joe, solo cambiábamos palabras con estas niñas, lo de siempre para nosotras - dijo Kad con una tierna sonrisa.

- Ok... - dijo el hombre y empezaba a servir en tres bandejas ensaladas y frutas.

- Bueno novatas, sus diosas se van así que espero que disfruten de los segundos de nuestra estadía ya que estar al lado de ustedes hace que se me pegue lo naco... - dijo Brit mientras agarraba su bandeja junto a sus amigas y se iban todas con una sonrisa.

- Realmente creo que odio estas tipas - dijo Liz de manera muy odiosa.

Las chicas pidieron sus respectivos platos favoritos y el de las dos chicas que esperaban en la mesa, en cuanto Joe termino de servirles todo las chicas agarraron las bandejas y se salieron de la fila para dirigirse a su mesa pero otra persona más los distrajo de su camino inicial, alguien a quien Maka ni quería determinar su existencia.

- Quítate de en medio cretino - dijo Maka muy fríamente hacia Soul.

- ¿Aun sigues enojada por lo de hace rato? - dijo Soul muy relajado.

-¿Que te importa? ¿A caso un tarado como tu se quiere tomar la molestia de interesarse por los sentimientos de una chica? - dijo de nuevo Maka mientras Liz la apoyaba con una expresión tipo negra rapera (_**Na: es como yo... Veo a alguien peleando y para apoyarlo hago esto :D!... Ok creo que mejor me callo XD!**_)

- Ya deja de ser tan resentida ¿si? Lo siento... - dijo el albino tan tranquilo que daba hasta chocancia su tranquilidad.

- Afff ya déjanos en paz que tenemos hambre - dicho esto Maka volteo los ojos, ignoro por completo a Soul y se fue a su mesa con Patty y Liz caminando detrás de ella.

- ¿Que paso con Soul? - dijo Tsubaki la cual fue miro desde la mesa la "platica" con el joven albino.

- Nada que es un cretino, idiota y que cree que con una sonrisa una se derretirá a sus pies - dijo Maka un poco distraída.

- Maka... Soul nunca sonrió... - dijo Liz mirándola muy extrañada.

- Este... Bueno... Digo porque el siempre hace eso ¿no? - dijo la rubia Albarn mientras distraída empezaba a beber un poco nerviosa de su jugo.

Xoxox

- ¡Afff como odio a esa novata! - dijo Seil mientras miraba desde su mesa, la cual estaba cerca de la de los chicos.

- Pero no te preocupes querida, a parte la novata no tiene chance contra nosotras - dijo Kad mientras bebía tranquilamente de su jugo.

- La verdad yo opino que debería ponerse pilas y atacar de una vez a la plana esa para que se salga de su camino - dijo Brit mientras se miraba al espejo aun sin tocar su comida - la verdad ya van varias veces en las que Soul la defiende... Y eso es preocupante...

- Huy ni me lo recuerdes, estoy que la mato por eso... Pero va a ver qué comenzare mi dulce venganza ahora - dijo Seil con una sonrisa muy vengativa mientras agarra una cuchara, colocaba un poco de puré de papas en ella, la encorvaba un poco y apuntaba hacia Maka - veamos si mi puntería sigue perfecta... - dicho esto Seil soltó el agarre de la cuchara y el poquito de puré de papas fue disparado de manera rápida y terminando al final en el cabello de Maka.

_**Interrumpimos esta transmicion... **_

_**Inners: otra vez! Yo: ^^ si otra vez…**_

_**Interrumpimos esta transmicion para una breve "propaganda"! :D!**_

_**Dora la exploradora, mi grupo en Facebook y un pollito crudo promocionan este fic :D!**_

_**Alexiel Evans nos trae una nueva joya del Soul x Maka (Nota mental: kien nunca alla leido un fic de ella esta bien chiflado y no tiene idea de lo que se pierde XD!) Pero esta vez... Las cosas no son tan "lindas" para nuestra pareja faborita! **_

_**El un doctor, muy bueno en su trabajo, ve muchas cosas en el hospital a menudo, pero kien diria que ver un fantasma cambiaria tanto su vida? "enséñame la luz de tu vida, y yo te enseño la oscuridad de mi muerte…Soul"**_

_**Y lo mejor es la explicacion perfecta sobre las cosas medicas (las cual ni entendi XD) demostrando la intenligencia y la pasion de Alexiel por la medicia ^^...**_

_**Rango de estrellas: 4 estrellas y media! (No tiene las cinco porque aun no sube el cap dos -.-*... Asi que muevete sempai!)**_

_**Bueno hasta aki mi propanganda ^^! Volvamos a la historia...**_

_**Inners: gracias! tenemos trabajo que hacer!**_

_**Yo: lo siento ^^U sigamos!...**_

- Lo mato... Lo mato... Lo mato... Lo mato... Paciencia Maka Albarn, paciencia... - dijo la rubia mientras se tocaba el cabello y se daba cuenta de el pegoste de papas en el.

- Makita... Tranquila no cometas una locura - dijo Tsubaki mientras trataba de calmar a la chica - capaz fue sin querer, capaz ni fue el...

En eso Maka volteo hacia la mesa donde estaban los chicos y al ver como Soul comía tan tranquilamente un puré de papas, la chica se enojo tanto que agarro también su puré con la mano y grito a todo lo que dio sus pulmones.

- ¡OYE SOUL! - grito la chica haciendo que todos en el comedor se quedaran en silencio para verla - ¡MUY GRACIOSO LO DEL PURE, PERO QUE TAL SI TE LO REGRESO! - dijo de nuevo y esta vez con todas sus fuerzas lanzo el puñado de puré de papas, pero este le cayó a Black Star y a Kid en vez del albino.

- Realmente sí que tienes mala puntería Maka... - dijo Soul mientras aguantaba la risa al ver a sus dos amigos embarrados de puré de papas.

- Chicos... Yo... Lo siento... - dijo Maka muy avergonzada ya que no tenía nada en contra ni de Black y mucho menos de Kid.

Black hiso un gesto con la mano pidiendo que Maka se callara y este se monto encima de la mesa y agarro su hamburguesa y formo una macabra sonrisa antes de llenar con aire sus pulmones y gritar lo más duro que podía.

- ¡GUERRA DE COMIDA! - dijo Black Star mientras le lanzaba la hamburguesa a Maka pero esta la esquivo y esta le pego en toda la cara a Liz.

- ¡AHORA SI TE MATO! - dijo Liz mientras ella y casi toda los chicos que estaban en la cafetería comenzaban a lanzar comida hacia otras personas.

I dont give a damn bout my reputation

- ¡Ok esto no salió como yo esperaba! - dijo Maka mientras trataba de huir de una peligrosas rebanadas de pan lanzadas por Black pero se tropezó con un poco de puré y se cayó encima de Soul.

Youre living in the past its a new generation

A girl can do what she wants to do and thats

What Im gonna do

An I dont give a damn bout my bad reputation

- ¡Oigan chicos ya cálmense! - trataba de gritar la profesora Marie pero el desorden de los muchachos era tal que ni ella misma podía escuchar su voz.

- Marie... - dijo Blair mientras le tocaba el brazo a la rubia y esta cuando voltio fue embarrada por una tarta de manzana.

Oh no not me.

- ¡SI, MUERAN TODOS USTEDES CABRONAZOS! - dijo Patty mientras agarraba su bandeja de comida y comenzaba a lanzar rápidos proyectiles hacia cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino.

An I dont give a damn bout my reputation

Never said I wanted to improve my station

An Im only doin good

When Im havin fun

An I dont have to please no one

An I dont give a damn

bout my bad reputation

- Hola Chrona... - dijo Tsubaki la cual se metía debajo de la mesa para protegerse de las balas de comida y al fijarse que estaba la peli rosa la saludo.

- ¿Hola Tsu... Tsubaki... No crees que esto... Es muy malo? - dijo Chrona un poco nerviosa.

- Tranquila ¿si? Todo saldrá bi... - Tsubaki no pudo continuar hablando porque en ese momento Liz se asomo por debajo de la mesa y las embarro a las dos chicas con pastel de fresas en la cara.

- ¡Ja que lindos les sienta el marrón con rosa chicas! - dijo Liz mientras se reía y salía debajo de la mesa para seguir lanzando comida junto a su hermana.

Oh no, not me

Oh no, not me

- Bravo Maka, mira lo que causaste... - dijo Soul mientras los dos estaban escondidos debajo de una mesa.

- ¡¿Yo? ¡Si eres sínico Soul! Aff ni me dirijas la palabra - dijo Maka mientras miraba hacia otro lado y trataba de evitar la presencia del chico.

I dont give a damn

bout my reputation

Ive never been afraid of any deviation

An I dont really care

If ya think Im strange

I aint gonna change

An Im never gonna care

bout my bad reputation

- ¡Profesor Stein debe hacer algo! - dijo Marie mientras se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo.

- Naah... El único que puede calmarlos es Shinigami-sama... - dijo el profesor mientras tranquilamente fumaba su cigarro.

- ¡Pero profesor, usted es el prefecto de esta academia! - dijo Marie aun muy sorprendida.

- Marie no voltees a la derecha - dijo Stein mientras se cubría con las manos, pero la profesora por la curiosidad volteo para ver que era pero un pote con ensalada Cesar termino en su cara.

Oh no, not me

Oh no, not me

Pedal boys!

- ¡Qué horror cómo se comportan todos! - dijo Kad mientras se tapaba con su bandeja para que no le cayera comida.

- ¿¡Ven lo que pasa cuando aceptan a marginales y novatas como esas en esta prestigiosa academia! - dijo Seil mientras ella también esquivaba la comida voladora.

- ¡Aff qué horror, miren a mi estrellita! - dijo Brit mientras veía como entre Liz y Patty habían lanzado a Black al piso y le embarraban la cara de puré, pero tanto fue la distracción de la chica que una hamburguesa termino en su camisa - ¡ahhhh moriré!

- Eso te pasa por distraída querida - dijo Kad aguantando la risa.

- Pues mira que le hacen a tu Kid - dijo Seil mientras se reía al ver la expresión de Kad al ver la escena que vivía el peli negro.

An I dont give a damn

bout my reputation

The worlds in trouble

Theres no communication

An everyone can say

What they want to say

It never gets better anyway

So why should I care

bout a bad reputation anyway

Kid y Chrona se reían de manera muy agradable mientras se echaban entre ellos pedazos de hamburguesa y Chrona se acerco a él para embarrarle la cara algo de pastel de manzana.

- ¡Que tramposa eres Chrona! - dijo Kid mientras se reía y le echaba salsa de tomate a la peli rosa en el pelo.

- Lo siento... Kid... - dijo Chrona mientras se reía un poco ya que se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

- Te vez muy linda cuando te ríes Chrona... - dijo Kid mientras le sonreía y la veía directamente a los ojos haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

- Gr-gr-gracias... -dijo Chrona en un mini susurro casi inaudible.

Oh no, not me

Oh no, not me

- ¡La mato! - dijo Kad mientras miraba como Chrona se sonrojaba a muy poca distancia de Kid y por inercia se levanto de su asiento pero gracias a ese error la chica fue el blanco perfecto para muchos tipos de comida.

- ¡Jajaja que lindas están las dos ahora! - dijo Seil mientras se moría de la risa al ser ella la única salvada pero las dos chicas se miraron de manera cómplice y de manera rápida Kad quito la bandeja de la cabeza de Seil y entre ella y la peli azul le echaron a Seil todo el contenido de sus vasos de jugo en la cabeza de la peli blanca.

- ¡Ahora que linda te vez amiguita! - dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo mientras chocaban las manos.

I dont give a damn bout my bad reputation

Youre living in the past

Its a new generation

An I only feel good

When I got no pain

An thats how Im gonna stay

An I dont give a damn

bout my bad reputation.

En ese momento iba llegando Shinigami-sama el cual fue buscado por Sid.

- Oigaaan chiiicos... -dijo el director pero no pudo seguir hablando porque un pedazo de pastel de manzana termino en su cara.

Oh no, not me

Oh no, not

Not me, not me

- ¡Ya Maka termina de decirme que fue lo que hice para que me ignores así! - dijo Soul mientras agarraba a Maka la cual había salido debajo de la mesa pero un grito los asusto.

- ¡ATEEEEEEEENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! - grito el Shinigami haciendo que todos los jóvenes dejaran de lanzar comida por el susto.

- Esto no es nada cool... - dijo Soul mientras agarraba a Maka del brazo.

- ¡Quiero saber quieeeeeenes son los reeesponsables de esto AHOOOOOORA! – dijo el Shinigami con una expresión un tanto enojada, luego de eso todos los jóvenes en la cafetería apuntaron a cierta pareja de una rubia de ojos jade y un albino de ojos rubís.

- Ok… ahora esto sí que no es absolutamente nada cool… - dijo Soul al ver como todas las manos apuntaban hacia él y su acompañante.

- Cállate idiota – dijo Maka mientras se zafaba del brazo del chico.

- Señorita Albarn y joven Evans ¿es ciiiiiiierto que usteeeeeedes comenzaron con este desatreeeee? – dijo el Shinigami mirando a la pareja de manera seria.

- ¡Shinigami-sama yo no tuve nada que ver, el que comenzó fue Soul! – dijo Maka mirando al albino de manera asesina.

- ¡¿Qué yo hice que? – Dijo Soul mientras le daba vuelta y la miraba a los ojos - ¡yo no te eh hecho nada!

- ¡Eres un idiota mentiroso! – dijo ella también clavándole la mirada.

- Yaaaaa cálmense – dijo el Shinigami mientras veía como de los ojos de los dos chicos salían chispas y estaban a punto de matarse.

- ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? – dijo Joe mientras salía de la cocina y veía como todo estaba sucio y tenia comida por todas partes - ¡¿QUIEN FUE EL QUE DESTRUYO DE ESA MANERA MIS OBRAS DE ARTE?

- Joe cálmese por favor… - dijo Shinigami-sama mientras veía como el hombre se salía de sus casillas.

- ¡QUIERO QUE LAS CABEZAS DE LOS QUE LE HICIERON ESTO A LAS MARALLIVAS QUE COCINE SEAN ARRANCADAS DE SUS CUERPOS! – dijo el hombre haciendo que todos los jóvenes se agarraran el cuello con algo de miedo.

- Shinigami-sama yo de verdad no quise que todo esto pasara… - dijo la rubia Albarn con algo de miedo por lo que pudiera pasar.

- Aff no se preocupe señooooooorita Albarn, pero usted y el joven Evans debeeeeen tener su castiiiiigo por lo que haaaaaan causado… - en eso los dos chicos se miraron algo asustados por el castigo que podrían tener.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Shinigami-sama? – pregunto Soul algo molesto ya que él sabía que no había hecho nada malo.

- Usteeeeed y la señorita Albarn van a laaaaaavar y secar todos los plaaaaaatos del comedor – dijo el director de la manera más carismática posible.

- ¡¿Qué? –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo al saber su castigo.

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo Joe mientras se acercaba a la pareja, agarraba a los dos jóvenes y se los montaba en el hombro como si fueran costales de papas y se los llevo a la cocina.

- ¡Viste Soul, todo esto es por tu culpa! – dijo la rubia Albarn muy molesta después de que Joe los bajara.

- Pues yo no eh hecho nada… es gracias a ti que nosotros estamos aquí – dicho esto Soul se acerco a donde estaban el lavabo – tu lávalos que yo los enjuago – dijo el chico de manera algo molesta y sin decir más la chica se acerco también al lavabo y comienzo a lavar la montaña de platos que tenían en frente a ellos.

Había pasado alrededor de media hora y aun los chicos no habían intercambiado palabras, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los platos al ser restregados con la esponja, el agua pasar por ellos para limpiarlos de la espuma y a veces los suspiros por parte de los dos jóvenes ya que la montaña de platos parecía crecer en vez de bajar. Hubieran seguido lavando los platos sin determinar al otro si no hubiera sido porque en un leve descuido Maka se termino cortando con el cuchillo en la palma de la mano y sus gritillos de dolor sacaron al albino de su mar de pensamientos.

- ¿Estás bien Maka? – pregunto Soul el cual dejo su labor para socorrer a la rubia.

- Si… solo… me corte un poco… - dijo ella mientras se mordía el labio inferior para así aguantar un poco el dolor que sentía.

- Déjame verla… - dijo Soul tratando de tomar su mano para examinar la herida pero la chica la escondía en su pecho.

- Déjame… es mi problema, no tuyo – dijo la chica aun mirando al chico con algo de odio hacia el chico.

- ¡Maka que me dejes ver tu herida! – dijo Soul y sin permiso de la chica tomo la mano herida y comenzó a examinarla un poco – aquí hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios, vente… - dicho esto Soul la tomo por la cintura y la acerco hacia una esquina donde colgado en la pared estaba una cajita con una cruz roja.

Soul luego de eso agarro unas cajas que estaban por allí cerca y las acomodo para que él y la chica pudieran sentarse sin problemas, tomo unas cosas de la caja de primeros auxilios y se sentó frente a Maka.

- Ven muéstrame tu mano que debo desinfectar la herida… - dijo Soul.

- Yo puedo hacerlo sola… - dijo Maka la cual de nuevo había escondido su mano herida.

- ¡Maka deja de ser tan orgullosa y solo deja que te cure tu estúpida mano de una vez por todas! – dijo el albino soltando toda la ira contenida y Maka sin pensarlo extendió su mano para que el chico comenzara a limpiarla con algodón y alcohol – de verdad que a veces eres sumamente tonta.

- Lo siento… pero es que… ¡AY! – Maka grito al sentir el pequeño ardor que el alcohol causaba en su herida – ¡es que tú fuiste el que comenzó!

- ¿Pero dime qué fue lo que hice yo? – dijo Soul ya algo molesto por la actitud que la chica tenia con él desde hace rato - ¿a caso sigues molesta por lo que dije cuando ustedes cantaron?

- No es eso… bueno si tiene que ver pero es otra cosa… - dijo la chica mientras miraba como Soul terminaba de limpiar la herida.

- ¿Qué es entonces? – pregunto el albino.

- ¿Por qué me echaste puré de papas en el cabello? – pregunto Maka de manera algo tímida y tratando de evitar a toda costa la mirada del chico.

- Yo no te eche puré ¿estás loca? – pregunto Soul muy extrañado.

- Claro que fuiste tú, te vi comiendo puré después de haber sentido el pegoste en mi cabello – dijo la chica algo enojada.

- Maka… casi la mitad de los chicos en la cafetería estaban comiendo puré, incluyendo a las fotocopias… - dijo Soul suspirando – ósea me echaste la culpa solo porque era el que estaba más cerca.

- ¿Ya va, las fotocopias también comían puré? – dijo Maka mientras abría sus ojos como platos de la impresión.

- Si, en realidad Seil era la que tenía el plato de puré de papas, ya que ellas en un momento me… - Soul no pudo continuar hablando ya que Maka se levanto de golpe de donde se encontraba sentada.

- ¿¡ESA IDOTA DE SEIL FUE LA QUE ME HISO ESTO ENTONCES? – grito Maka a todo pulmón.

- Maka… contrólate… - dijo Soul mientras también se levantaba y agarraba a la chica por los brazos para ponerla frente a el.

- Es que la odio, desde que llegue se ha encargado de amargarme de la existencia – Maka abrazo a Soul y comenzó a llorar en su hombro – realmente ya no aguanto más, estoy a punto de que me salgo de esta academia…

- Oye tan poco digas eso, ella se mete contigo porque sabe que tú tienes mucho más talento que ella y si te sales de la academia lo que harás es darle el gusto, así que de verdad cálmate y olvídate de esta tonta ¿sí? – dijo Soul para tratar de calmar a la chica.

- Aff ok… - dicho esto Maka se limpio las pocas lagrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas y miro al chico a los ojos – sabes me encantaría encontrar alguna manera de vengarme de esa tonta, de hacer que me deje en paz de una vez por todas y de que se coma todos sus insultos.

- Humm… - Soul al escuchar los deseos de la chica sonrió de manera sádica mostrando sus grandes dientes afilados - ¿Maka serias capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de vengarte de Seil?

- Si… de lo que sea… - dijo la chica mostrando total seguridad en sus palabras y en su mirada.

- Maka te quiero ofrecer un pequeño trato con el cual tu lograras vengarte de Seil y yo podre de alguna forma quitármela de encima ¿lo aceptarías? – dijo el chico demostrando algo de travesura y malicia en su mirada.

- Si, ¿de qué trata? – dijo Maka algo extrañada por la mirada del chico.

- Maka… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? – dijo el albino.

_**Listo ya mucho por este cap ^^… inners: te van a matar por dejarlo allí e,eUU… yo: no lo harán porque se que me aman :3 verdad? Debo agradecer por la gran cantidad de Review que me dejaron en este cap… :'3 me hacen llorar de verdad…. Bueno ahora a responder los review ^^ :3**_

_**Kasumi-Keiko11**__** : Kaskie-chan *o*! y ps como viste en este cap tubo una canción de Avril pero tranquis que mas adelante pienso usar Hot XDDD y siiiii Black tendrá un taparrabo :B… mas comico y muero XDDDD…. Gracias por estar aki y apollarme siempre… te adoro chica :3 bye! Vicko: *o* Avril es lo maximoooo!**_

_**Shald120**__** : jejejejejeje y siiiiiii soul se paso en ese cap…. Espero que la pelea de comica halla sido como las de tu escuela y si no… U_U sorry XDDD…. Gracias por estar tan pendiente de este fic 3 :3! Mil gracias jejejeje se te kiere hasta el próximo… Marijo: jejeje para que engordes mas rápido te mandamos una bandeja de galleta de chocolate esta vez ^^!**_

_**Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH**__** : mis inners y yo: HAKUNA MATATA! UNA FORMA DE SER… HAKUNA MATATA! NADA QUE PERDER XDDDD…. Jejejejeje pues que divertido verdad? Y siiiii yo amo tambien esa canción! Es el himno de todas las chicas *o*! y pues espero saber tu reacción al leer el giro que dio esta historia XDD… mil besos te me cuidas okas? Lita: te mandamos por correo tu pastel espero te guste ^^…**_

_**Saku-chan89**__**: espero ya allas regresado de Franciaaaa! XDDDDD…. Bueno yo creo que si XDDDD…. :3 y pues de veras espero que disfrutes mucho de esos caps cuando vallan a ser porque la verdad yo me divertiré el doble escribiéndolo ^^! Mil gracias por leerme ;) se te kiere! Bye**_

_**Ai-chan Wayland**__** : jajajjjaja verdad es que una no se imagina a Soul cantando esa canción taaaan gay XDDD pero ekis :3 gracias por estar aki y leer mi fic ^^! Y seeeee…. Durante un mes le repetía esa frase a mi novio y el esteba como que -.-** xq el es super rockero XDDD gracias por leer hasta la próxima :3**_

_**funny-chan 88**__** : siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. Y pues…. Quien será pumba…. Jejejeje.. pronto lo sabras ;) XDDDDD… gracias por leerme chica TT^TT me siento tan happy XDDDD… besos te me kuidas hasta la próxima ;)**_

_**yuki-chan22**__** : TT^TT nooo era mi intención de que te pusieras asi U_U es que a veces me deprimo de mas XDDD…. Ekis y pues espero que de ahora en adelante no digas que algunos d mis caps son de relleno… se te kiere linda ;) gracias por leer ^^…. Serena: es en serio espero que no vuelva a ocurrir ya que en la oficina todas nosotras trabajamos muy duro -.-*** y mas ahora que la inspiración regreso de su viaje… asi que bueno ^^*** kuidate querida….**_

___** : las cosas van a cambiar :3 y veras que cambio ya dio con esto que le acaba de decir soul a maka XDDD… y si como que ok? Es mi super fan pero no veo mis review -.-** pero ekis es bueno que estes aki ^^! Gracias por leer ^^**_

_**eiko-mitsuko**__** : soul simplementye se paso de idiota -.-**… pero ekis :3 espero que sigas allí pendiente de todo lo que tenga que ver con este fic y no me hallas olvidado TT^TT… gracias por leerme :P XD**_

_**DeAtH tHe RoSe**__** : e,eUU one-chaaan…. Calmate… pronto vendrán mas de las otras parejas ya que en este momento me concentro en las protagonistas que son Soul y Maka :3! Y pues seeeeh eres super pevertida XDDD pero asi te kiero 3! Tereza: me agrada que seas asi ;)! Espero no cambies pequeña jejeje…**_

_**NOELxD**__** : ._. me gustaría saber xq estuviste subiendo y bajando escaleras XDDDD! Y pues gracias TT^TT me siento tan contenta de que te alla gustado mi fic… que… yo… BUAAAAAAAAAAAA…. *me lanzo a mi cama para abrazar a mi osito de peluche* Laura: ._. bueno… yo sigo repondiento tu review… colle de verdad te agradecemos por valorar nuestro trabajo eso nos llena de felicidad a todas ^^! Espero sigas leyendo pequeña :3**_

_**annyuska14**__** : Reika: aun Nesha sigue llorando mientras abraza a su osito de peluche ._.UU.. bueno según tengo entendido tengo una lista de tres canciones que serán de Tsubaki x Black Star… espero no decepcionarte ya que yo y la emo… Barbara: esa soy yo U_U… Reika: somos las encargadas del departamento de música asi que bueno ^^ trankila que pronto vendrán grandes sorpresas ;)… yo: gracias… por… querermeeeeeee TTTTTTTT^TTTTTTTTT…**_

_**sandy evans chan**__** : Todas: YA DEJA DE LLORAR Y HAS TU TRABAJO! *mis inners me comienzan a lanzar almohadas y cosas asi* yo: ok, ok… este espero te alla gustado este capi ^^! Y pues me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic :3! Sayo y nos leemos en la próxima XDD…**_

_**deos! Fueron review! Gracias a todos de verdad…. Me siento tan feliz… que yo…. TTTToTTT… inners: OTRA VEZ! Yo: ya… me calmo, me calmo ^^! Este mil gracias de verdad por leerme y espero me perdonen por el retraso… no sepreocupen que pronto estarán la actualización de las demás ^^! **_

_**Se les kiere con toda el alma… Nesha Stela Moon….**_

_**PD: HAKUNA MATATA…. ^^**_


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12 "ACEPTANDO UN TRATO, ACEPTANDO PROBLEMAS"

_**Ohhhhh! Es un aveeee….. nooo! Es un avión! Nooo! Es Superman! Tampoco! Es shinigami-sama volando en uno de los vectores de medusa! (WHAT THE FUCK?) TAMPOCOOO! **_

_**ES LA GRANDISIMA *censurado* DE NESHA QUE AL FIN ACTUALIZO! **_

_**Si gente regrese! Ahora con las pilas mas puestas ;)! Espero me perdone y vamos de una con el fic okis :B! nos leemos abajo que debo darles una informacion importante !**_

- Maka... ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? – dijo el albino pero recibiendo como respuesta un estruendoso grito por parte de la rubia.

- ¿¡ES QUE ESTAS LOCO O QUE! - dijo Maka para luego empujar a Soul y apegarse lo mas que podía a la pared - ¿¡PIENSAS QUE ESTOY TAN DESESPERADA PARA ACEPTAR SER NOVIA DE UN CABEZA HUECA COMO TU!

- Sabía que te pondrías así... Esto no es cool para mi tampoco Albarn ¿ok? - Soul solo se sacudió un poco el cabello y miraba a la rubia la cual estaba sumamente sonrojada - solo quiero que finjamos ser novios para así quitarme a la loca esa de encima y tu consigues quitarle lo que ella mas desea en este mundo, ósea "Yo".

- Que modesto el joven ¿no? - dijo la chica mientras rodaba los ojos de manera engreída - ¿aja dime que mas ganare con eso?

- El reconocimiento en la academia al ser "novia" de un Evans, el total odio de Seil y a un amigo que te ayudara en lo que desees... - dijo el chico para luego comenzar a acercarse a la rubia.

- ¿Quieres decir que serás mi amigo? - Maka solo lo miro muy extrañada y confundida - ¿Soul en serio me estas tratando de tomar el pelo o que?

- ¿Maka a caso tengo cara de bromista?

- No pero con ese pelo juraría que eres un payaso - dijo la chica para luego comenzar a reírse pero su repentina risa fue callada ya que Soul se puso a escasos centímetros de ella y la tomaba de manera posesiva por la cintura.

- No soy un payaso ¿ok? No te metas con mi cabello ¿entiendes? y termina de decirme si aceptas el trato ¿si o no? - dijo Soul susurrando muy cerca de los labios de la rubia y haciendo que su sonrojo se notara aun mas.

- S-s-s-soul... Es que... - ella volteo la cara y con sus manos comenzó a empujar al albino aunque sus brazos no ponían fuerza a que el la tuviera contra su pecho.

- Es que... ¿Que? ¿Te gusta otro chico? - dijo Soul tomando con suavidad la barbilla de ella y volviendo a retomar el contacto visual con los verdes ojos de la chica.

- Yo... Yo... Yo nunca... - Maka cerro sus ojos con fuerza y se mordía el labio inferior para evitar su nerviosismo - nunca he... Tenido novio...

- ¿Te digo un secreto? - en eso el chico se acerco al oído de la rubia y con una tranquila sonrisa le murmuro - yo tan poco he tenido novia...

- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? - dijo Maka separándose un poco de el para volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

- No lo hago, ni Kid, ni Black ni yo hemos tenido novia nunca y realmente no nos importa ya que solo nos interesa la música, no coquetear ni conquistar chicas - dijo el alvino separándose un poco de ella y sonriéndole de manera algo tranquila - solo quiero quitarme a Seil de encima al igual que tu... ¿Dime aceptas?

- Aff... - ella solo se giro para mirar un momento en silencio la pared y medito durante unos segundos su respuesta - mmm... Con unas condiciones...

- ¿Cuales? - pregunto el albino mientras la miraba curioso.

- Primera, nada de besos ¿ok? Puedes tomarme la mano, abrazarme, acariciarme una mejilla e inclusive celarme pero nada ¡NADA! De besos - dijo la chica viendo como Soul asentía – y la otra es que aceptes a las chicas en la banda…

- Jamás… ya dije que no quería a las chicas en la banda y seguiré en lo mismo, no quiero que ustedes estén en nuestra banda y nada me hará cambiar de opinión – dijo el chico mientras se alejaba de Maka y se disponía a seguir limpiando los platos.

- ¡Pero es que no es justo! ¿Por que Tsubaki si puede estar en la banda siendo ella una chica y nosotras no?

- Tsubaki es un caso especial, ella tiene un talento nato, aparte se ve muy cool una chica de bajista en una banda.

- ¡Pero no es justo que solo ella pueda estar en la banda, Paty toca muy bien la bacteria y te puede hacer los favores cuando tu no puedas tocar, Liz canta precioso y una voz femenina le quedara bien, Chrona también canta hermoso y sabe tocar el violín y yo se tocar la guitarra y Black Star le gusto como toco, no es justo Soul! – dijo la chica girándolo para que la mirara pero el albino solo esquivo su mirada ignorándola totalmente.

- Ya dije que no y no pienso cambiar de opinión…

- ¡BIEN! ¿Sabes que? ¡Por mi muérete y sigue con la estúpida de tu gemela acosándote, a mi me vale lo que ocurra! – dicho esto Maka soltó al albino y se disponía a salir de la cocina – busca a otra idiota para tu plan Soul Eater Evans…

- ¡Oye, oye, oye calma! ¡Espera un segundo! – dijo el chico mientras la agarraba por el brazo y la giraba – aff esto no es para nada cool… ya que tu pusiste tus condiciones yo también pondré las mías ¿ok?

- ¿Como así que pondrás las tuyas cabeza hueca? – dijo la chica molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

- Esa es una, si serás mi novia debes de ser dulce y cariñosa conmigo, si me sigues tratando como basura nadie se creerá lo de nuestra relación Maka y lo otro será… - el chico suspiro un poco y le dedico una mirada a la oji verde de travesura – deben demostrar que tienen lo suficiente para entrar en Black Skulls.

- Lo de ser dulce y cariñosa contigo lo pensare pero debes explicarme como es eso de que tenemos que demostrar que tenemos lo suficiente y lo mas importante ¿Por qué me estas mirando así cabeza hueca?

- Ustedes solo tocaron una canción frente a nosotros, mientras que nosotros ya hemos tocado varias veces en publico, si realmente quieren entrar en Black Skulls tendrán que tocar una canción frente a toda la clase y rockear como jamás nadie las allá visto, si hacen vibrar el lugar estarán en la banda pero si no, aceptaras el trato que te dije y las chicas no entraran a la banda.

- Oye pero eso no es… - dijo Maka tratando de protestar pero Soul la callo poniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios de la rubia.

- ¿Tenemos un trato si o no Maka Albarn?

- ¿Aff ya te he dicho que eres un estúpido idiota arrogante? – dijo la chica soltándose del agarre del alvino.

- Lo se pero aun así tengo mi club de fans y todo – dijo Soul poniendo pose de chico malo y causando una leve risita en la rubia.

- ¿Dime cuando y donde quieres que toquemos Soul?

- Mañana en los 10 minutos libres que nos da el profesor Justin en clase de música…

- ¡Estas loco! ¡Jamás tendremos algo perfectamente ensayado para mañana, debes darnos mas tiempo Soul! – dijo Maka con deseos de golpear a el oji rubí.

- Lo de Misery Busines tan poco lo habían ensayado ni nada, pero aun así tocaron increíblemente, la música no es cuestión de algo que tengas que tener perfectamente organizado y planeado, es algo que te sale naturalmente y del corazón - Soul solo sonrió de lado y despeino un poco a la rubia - canta cualquier canción mañana y se feliz Maka.

- A veces no se si eres un gran idiota... O uno de los seres mas inteligentes que conozco... - dijo la rubia mirando como el chico le sonreía y se giraba para irse.

- Solo te digo eso, espero mañana comenzara lo de nuestro "noviazgo" ¿ok? Hablamos mañana Maka - dicho esto Soul salió de la cocina dejando a Maka sola.

- Espero que esto que tengas en mente funcione... Bueno manos a la obra... - dijo la oji verde para terminar con los platos los cuales eras muy pocos los que quedaban para terminarlos de lavar - espero que esto después de todo sea una buena idea... (_**NA: y si que lo sera ;D**_)

Xoxox

Una nueva mañana se asomaba en el Shibusen y todos en la academia se despertaban para comenzar con otro día de clases, en el cuarto de las chicas todas se levantaban con algo de fatiga y cansancio, ya que se habían quedado hasta tarde escogiendo que canción tocar y practicándola un poco para tan poco hacer el ridículo frente a toda la clase.

- Tengo sueño por favor déjenme dormir cinco minutos mas - decía una somnolienta Maka arropándose hasta el cuello con su cobija.

- Maka ya se nos va a hacer tarde para ir a clases, vamos levántate linda - dijo Tsubaki mientras sacudía un poco mas a la rubia.

- Esta bien... - dicho esto Maka se termino de quitar la sabana y suspiro al frotarse los ojos - ¿que hora es?

- Son las 8 y 30 de la mañana Maka - dijo Chrona mientras salía del baño ya vestida con su típico vestido negro.

- ¡OH POR DIOS YA SE ME HISO TARDE! - dicho esto la chica en un salto salió de la cama y entro en el baño corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo.

- Creo que ya se despertó... - dijo la peli negra con una nerviosa sonrisa al igual que Chrona y viendo como el pequeño demonio salía de la espalda de Chrona.

- ¡Todas ustedes son unas inútiles y vagas! - dijo Ragnarok saliendo y comenzando a golpear la cabeza de Chrona pero Tsubaki comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza a el.

- Tranquilo Ragnarok que en un rato bajaremos a desayunar... - dijo la peli negra con una tierna sonrisa y haciendo que el pequeño demonio dejara de golpear la cabeza de la peli rosa.

- Mas les vale, tengo hambre... - dicho esto Ragnarok volvió a ocultarse en la espalda de la chica.

- ¿No te duele cuando Ragnarok sale? - pregunto Tsubaki y sentándose en el borde de la cama junto a Chrona.

- Cuando era niña si y mucho... pero ya mi piel esta acostumbrada... Así que ya no tanto... - dijo la peli rosa formando lo que parecía una sonrisa.

- Chrona... Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿si? - dijo la peli negra en un nervioso tono y suspiro.

- Em... Y... ¿De que podemos hablar? - dijo la peli rosa algo tímida como siempre.

- Mmm pues de... - Tsubaki no pudo seguir hablando ya que en ese momento tocaron la puerta y ella fue a abrirla, encontrándose a Soul con una sonrisa muy tranquila pero sexy a la vez - ¿Soul?

- Buenos días Tsubaki, hola Chrona... ¿Donde esta Maka?

- Eh... Esta bañándose... ¿Por? - dijo Tsubaki sumamente extrañada al ver al albino en la puerta de su habitación preguntando por su amiga.

- La esperare afuera... - respondió el aun con esa tranquila sonrisa la cual ponía algo inquieta a Tsubaki.

- Eh... Bueno si tu quieres... - ella trato de sonreír aun sin entender que ocurría y dejo la puerta a medio cerrar para no ser tan descortés con el chico.

Habían pasado alrededor de como 10 minutos para que Maka saliera ya lista del baño y se comenzara a peinar el cabello.

- ¿Chicas ya que tan tarde es? - preguntaba ella haciéndose sus típicas coletas a la carrera.

- Solo diré que es tarde... Eh... Maka, afuera esta Soul esperándote... - dijo Tsubaki haciendo que a la rubia se le callera su peine al piso.

- ¿¡Soul! ¿¡Pero que rayos! - sin decir mas ella abrió la puerta para encontrarse al albino parado justo al lado de su puerta.

- Estas atrasada... Mi bella... - dijo lo último en un poco de tono de burla pero a la vez con un toque de sensualidad causando un leve sonrojo en la rubia.

- ¿M-mi... Mi bella? - dijo ella extrañada.

- Si... O como piensas que debo llamar a mi... Novia... - dijo el y mirando a Maka a los ojos con una sonrisa tan sensual que hiso estremecer a la rubia a la vez que la embobaba pero un casi grito la hiso salir de su hipnosis.

- ¿¡Novia! ¿¡Como que novia! - dijo Liz saliendo de su habitación, seguida de su hermana y su otra compañera de cuarto. (_**NA: ESA SOY YOOO *O*!**_)

- Eh... Eh... Bueno... Este... - Maka solo se había quedado muda sin saber que decir pero Soul estaba tan calmado que parecía que no le importaba la situación.

- Si Liz, Maka es mi novia, se lo pedí ayer cuando estábamos en la cocina...

- ¿Novia? - dijeron al mismo tiempo Chrona y Tsubaki con la misma cara de sorpresa de Liz.

- Felicidades... Lo publicare por facebook... - dijo la chica rubia de mechones fucsias mientras sacaba su celular y se iba del lugar escribiendo. (_**NA: siempre soy asi cuando me entero de que unos amigos mios se hicieron novios XDDD**_)

- Están bromeando... ¿¡Como es eso que son novios si ustedes se odian! - pregunto Liz aun muy confundida sin entender lo que ocurría.

- Has oído el dicho de que entre el odio y el amor solo hay un paso? Bueno así nos paso a Maka y a mi, nos gustamos y ya Liz - dijo el suspirando un poco.

- ¿Maka eso es cierto? - pregunto de nuevo Liz queriendo una respuesta o una acción por parte de su amiga.

- S-s-si... Soul y yo somos... N-novios... - dijo ella con un gran sonrojo y Soul sonrió de manera aun mas victoriosa al ver quienes iban saliendo del cuarto al lado del de Liz.

- Bueno Maka vine a buscarte para que vallamos a desayunar juntos - dijo el y le estiro la mano a la chica - ¿nos vamos? Novia...

- S-si... Vamos Soul... - dijo ella y le agarro la mano a Soul y como una pareja común y corriente se fueron dejando a las amigas de la rubia sumamente sorprendidas.

- Oh por... - dijo Brit mientras miraba la escena que ocurría frente a ellas.

- Seil se va a morir cuando se entere de esto... - dijo Kat también boquiabierta y sacando su celular para llamar a su albina amiga.

- ¿Que quieren chicas? - dijo Seil respondiendo la llamada y hablando por medio de los auriculares ya que estaba haciendo yoga en el jardín de la academia.

- Amiga te tenemos una noticia... Pero te pido no vallas a gritar... - dijo Kat mientras ponía el teléfono en altavoz y ambas chicas perseguían a la nueva pareja.

- Hay por dios chicas saben que a mi nada me sorprende y dudo que esta sea la excepción... - dijo ella mientras estiraba una de sus piernas y suspiraba relajada - hoy será un buen día para conquistar a Soul...

- Amiga... Soul y la Naka... son novios... - dijo Brit mientras ambas chicas alejaban el teléfono de sus oídos.

- ¿Disculpa... Que dijeron? - dijo la chica formando una sonrisa algo forzada y fingida.

- Que Soul y Maka son novios Seil... - dijo Kat y en ese momento se oyó un estruendoso grito el cuando fue tan fuerte que la mitad del shibusen fue capaz de oírlo.

- Creo que luego de eso se va a quedar afónica... - dijo Brit mientras sacudía la cabeza.

- Matare... A... Esa... Naka... - dijo Seil con voz algo ronca y con una profunda mirada de ira - juro... ¡Que acabare con... Ella!

- Ahora si la Nakita está en problemas - dijo Kat con una traviesa sonrisa.

Xoxox

Luego de que Soul y Maka llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaran juntos, comenzaron a platicar acerca de su "noviazgo" ya que había cosas que debían arreglar para parecer una pareja lo mas posible, aunque ciertas cosas incomodaran a la rubia, por ejemplo que desde que había salido de la habitación el albino en ningún momento había soltado su mano.

- Oye Soul... ¿Me puedes devolver mi mano? Su gemela la extraña... - dijo Maka alzando la mano libre y fingiendo una sonrisa.

- No... - dijo el chico de manera tranquila - aun estamos hablando de las cosas que debemos hacer...

- ¿Qué tal si hablamos eso en un lugar mas privado? - dijo ella suspirando y fijándose que todo el mundo los miraba.

- Oh valla... Sabia que era sexy pero tan poco hasta el punto de querer ya... - dicho esto se acerco hacia ella quedando a centímetros de su rostro - probar los beneficios de tenerme como novio - el albino al fijarse del extremo sonrojo que se torno en el rostro de la rubia por la cercanía de ellos se rio y solo le beso la nariz - por lo menos no me golpeas, es un buen avance en nuestro "noviazgo".

- ... Te... Odio... - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Maka o más bien lo único que se le entendió ya que su voz fue tan baja que pareció un pequeño susurro.

- Con tal de que tengas mas que sea un sentimiento hacia mi me basta... - dicho esto beso la mano de la chica y se la soltó - ¿qué quieres de comer? Debemos hablar después de clases para saber todos nuestros gustos...

- Lo se... Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría saber de ti... - dijo la rubia sonrojándose un poco y mirando al piso pero luego su sonrojo aumento aún más al sentir como el chico se le acerco nuevamente para mirarla a los ojos.

- Soy un libro abierto para ti... Pregúntame lo que quieras sin pena, prometo responderte todo...

- O-o-ok... - fue lo único que pudo responder la chica mientras se perdía en la rojiza e intensa mirada del chico.

- ¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO! - se escucho el fuerte grito de Black Star el cual se había acercado hasta la mesa de Soul y Maka súper sorprendido por la cercanía que tenían ambos amigos.

- Esto es lo mas raro que e visto en mi vida... ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos? - pregunto Kid el cual venia tras el peli azul y también quería una explicación.

- Hola chicos nada y pues nada hablando con mi novia ¿por? - dijo Soul muy tranquilo haciendo que sus amigos abrieran sus ojos a todo lo que daban.

- ¿Estás jugando con nosotros? - fue lo único que pudo decir Kid.

- No, es en serio... ¿Cierto Maka? - dijo Soul mirando a la chica junto a él.

- C-c-cierto... - dijo la rubia en un hilo de voz y muy sonrojada - S-s-soul... Y yo... S-somos... N-novios...

- ¡¿Es en serio? ¡Pero hermano ella es plana! - dijo Black pero en un parpadear tenia un libro incrustado en la cabeza.

- Un golpe mortal por parte de Maka Albarn... ¡Buena esa! - dijo Soul hacia la chica que fue quien golpeo al peli azul.

- Soul iré al baño, regreso luego... - dijo Maka y sin mirar al albino salió de la cafetería para ir hacia el baño más alejado de mujeres que había en la academia, en cuanto llego se acerco al espejo para mirarse, odiaba mentir y sobre todo a sus amigos, pero este era un pacto y no podía retractarse ahora - demonios Maka... ¡¿Y ahora qué?

- Te diré que harás... - dijo la siseante voz de Seil la cual pateo la puerta para entrar - ¡terminaras con MI SOUL! Eso harás...

- Genial ahora me llegaron las fotocopias... - dijo Maka girándose para ver junto a Seil sus dos inseparables amigas - ¿qué rayos quieren ahora?

- ¿Ahora aparte de nerda eres sorda? - dijo Kat sentándose en el lavabo y cruzando sus piernas - ¡mi amiga te ordeno que dejaras a Soul!

- Como si yo fuera a obedecer a la idiota esta - dijo Maka cruzándose de brazos y mirando al trio con una ceja alzada - si sus cerebros no procesaran una información que tenga importancia para mi, me marchare - después que dijo esto la rubia se dispuso a salir del baño pero Seil la agarró del brazo.

- ¡No tu no te iras de aquí! - dijo la albina y puso a Maka contra la pared con fuerza - entiende esto Naka... ¡SI NO TE ALEJAS DE MI SOUL TU ESTADIA EN ESTA ACADEMIA LA HARE UN INFIERON! ¡ALEJATE D...!

- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! - grito esta vez Maka mientras agarraba a Seil por los brazos y la batuqueaba - ¡ME CANSE DE TI Y TUS IDIOTECES! ¡ACEPTA QUE SOUL ME PREFIERE A MI QUE A TI POR SER UNA IDIOTA, FALSA Y FOTOCOPIA!

- ¡A mi amiga no le hablas así! - dijo Kat bajándose del lavabo y acercándose a Maka para que soltara a la albina.

- ¡No ya me canse! Me harte de todas ustedes y de su constante acoso hacia mi - dicho esto Maka empujo a Seil hacia sus dos amigas - ¡déjenme en paz! ¡No quiero saber mas nada de ustedes así que ya no me molesten más!

- ¡A mí no me hablas así tonta recién llegada! - dijo Seil soltándose del agarre de sus amigas y agarrando a la rubia por el cabello - TU NO SABES TODO LO QUE YO ME E ESFORZADO PARA QUE SOUL ESTE CONMIGO Y NO DEJARE QUE UNA CHICA NUEVA ARRUINE TODO MI TRABAJ... - la chica no pudo seguir hablando ya que un grito masculino la asusto y se giró hacia la puerta.

- ¡SEIL SUELTA A MI NOVIA YA! - dijo Soul entrando al baño y empujando a la albina así dejando libre a Maka - ¿estás bien bella? - dijo el chico tomando el rostro de la rubia con sus manos y viendo como sus verdes ojos estaban sumamente vidriosos, el por instinto abrazo a Maka para así ocultar el rostro de la rubia en su pecho.

- Soul yo...

- Seil lárgate de aquí ahora si no quieres que le cuente a los profesores lo que ocurrió... - dijo con voz sumamente ronca y seria el oji rubí.

- ¡Soul no puedes hacerme esto! ¡No puedes ser novio de esa imbécil! - dijo la chica entrando en un estado de histeria.

- Puedo y lo hare, no puedes decidir sobre mi Seil, me gusta Maka y quiero que ella sea mi novia... ¡Lárguense en serio o llamare a los profesores!

- ¡Soul no! - Seil no pudo seguir hablando ya que Brit la agarro por el brazo y negó con la cabeza.

- Amiga por hoy tenemos la batalla perdida, mejor vámonos al cafetín y comamos algo antes de que nos de la hora de clases... - dijo la peli azul y jalando con ayuda de la peli negra a Seil del baño.

- ¡Después arreglare estos problemas contigo Naka! - dicho esto las tres chicas abandonaron el baño y Soul separo un poco a Maka de el para mirarla.

- ¿Cómo estas Maka? - pregunto el chico mirándola a la cara.

- Mal... Soul ya no quiero seguir siendo molestada por ellas... En serio estoy harta... - dijo la rubia abrazando a Soul mientras varias lagrimas corrían suavemente por sus mejillas.

- ¿Perdón si? Yo sabía que en cuanto se enteraran ellas se pondrían así, todo esto es mi culpa...

- ¿Tranquilo si? Yo sabia que ellas se pondrían así... Pero bueno... Ya estamos con este trato ¿no? - dijo la chica y se limpio las lagrimas - solo espero que no me hagan la vida de cuadritos, en serio no aguantare tanto acoso...

- Tranquila Maka ¿si? - dicho esto el chico le tomo las manos y la miro a los ojos - te prometo que no dejare que nadie se meta contigo y te defenderé ¿ok?

- O-o-ok... - fue lo único que dijo la rubia sonrojándose a mas no poder - Soul... Creo que... Te estas tomando muy enserio... Lo del... Noviazgo...

- Naah, solo quiero llevarme bien contigo tonta... - dicho esto Soul la soltó y la despeino - mejor límpiate la cara y acomódate las coletas que se nos hace tarde.

- Ok, ok lo hare... ¿Oye pero como supiste que estaba aquí? - dicho esto Maka se giro para verse al espejo y comenzar a arreglarse nuevamente.

- Vi cuando Seil, Brit y Kat salieron del cafetín justo detrás de ti, sabía lo que harían así que las seguí - Soul se recostó sobre una pared en una pose "cool" - espero no haberte incomodado.

- Tranquilo... Mas bien te debo una Soul... - Maka termino de arreglarse las coletas y se giro para ver al albino - te debo agradecer muchas cosas Soul, pero serán después... Vamos de una vez ¿si?

- Claro, si me consiguen en el baño de mujeres me van a tachar de rarito, mejor muévete y salgamos de aquí - dijo Soul despegándose de la pared y saliendo del baño rápidamente seguido por la rubia.

- Tonto... Oye Soul... Sabes que cuando le estabas diciendo a Seil que tu hacías lo que querías dijiste que yo te gustaba y justo en ese momento tu corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido... ¿Porque ocurrió eso? - dijo Maka mientras miraba al chico, pero Soul miro hacia otro lado y se rio.

- ¿¡Que se yo! Pero todo lo que dije allí adentro es mentira así que olvídalo tonta... - Soul solo suspiro y la miro - no se te olvide que hoy debes cantar para ver si las chicas entran a Black Skulls ¿ok?

- Si, si, si lo se, tranquilo no tienes que recordármelo... - ella suspiro igual y siguió caminando junto a el - en serio pensé que lo que dijiste fue en serio.

- Maka ya olvídalo ¿sí? Lo que dije era mentira... Como sea... Adelántate un segundo que iré al baño ¿ok? - dijo el chico y aprovechando la cercanía del baño de los hombres entro.

- Eh... Esta bien... - fue lo único que oyó de la voz de la rubia para luego mirarse al espejo y suspirar.

- Tranquilo Soul tranquilo - dijo el chico y luego sonrió a la vez que pensaba - "todo va de acuerdo a tu plan... Ya Maka es mi novia, ahora solo me toca conquistarla... Aparte... No creo que sea tan difícil conquistar a la chica que te gusta... O si?"

Soul soltó un sonoro suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

- Soul esta actitud tan negativa no es nada cool, mejor despreocúpate que así como van las cosas todo saldrá bien... - se dijo a si mismo el albino para luego dedicarse una burlona sonrisa y salir del baño en busca de la rubia, la cual aun no sabia en que momento ocurrió, pero se había vuelto una pequeña obsesión para el al punto en que sabia que esa chica de dos coletas y ojos verdes le movía el piso.

_**Listo…. Ya se que muchas estarán como que "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTHH" pero sip! Soul se dio cuenta de que le atrae Maka y su plan para conquistarla fue este liiindo trato nwn! Jajjajajja bueno ahora les dire dos noticias!**_

_**La primera es que por cuestión de conocer mas el fiction (si en ese tiempo estuve revisándolo de arriba para abajo) decidi que ahora los reviews los responderé por mensaje privado a los que tienen cuenta y a los que no me tocara responderles aca mismo jejejejejje pero ekis…..**_

_**La seunda cosa es que por cuestiones de inspiración, problemas con los hechos y que varias cosas se me olvidaron, "Soul Eater Seven Sins" tendrá una pausa y sera borrado de mis historias ya que quiero reacomodar todo, ya se que muchas me querrán matar pero lo siento chicas, la mente a veces nos jode nwnUUUU pero tienen mi palabra de amante de comer almas (?) que lo resubire pronto!**_

_**Bueno ya sin mas nada que decir…. Solo que me muero de ganas de ir al baño espero poder terminar mis pendientes chicas! Por cierto! Estén pacientes mujeres con "Un amor de cuento de hadas" ya estoy reacomodándolo para que tenga una mejor narrativa y se vea mas cuchi nwn! Pero pronto subiré los dos caps finales lo prometo! :B!**_

_**Ahora sin mas nada que decir mas que las amo y que soy adicta al Kpop, me duele el pie derecho y tengo un afiche mas para mi colección de Girls Generation! Les mando miles de besos a todasy gracias por seguir alli leyéndome mujeres! Las amo a todas y nos vemos en el siguiente cap **_

_**Con amor, dedicación y un…. PROFUNDO FRIO!**_

_**Nesha Stela Moon.**_

_**Posdata: zorro no te lo lleves! Zorro no te lo lleves!**_


End file.
